


Stolen Tiger

by kibouin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Missing Persons, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a handful of citizens within Sternbild will be able to tell you about the D.I.A.F. Troupe, but only because they've never traveled to the three-tiered megalopolis to perform a show before. However, a city in mourning has no time for such entertainment... or maybe it's exactly what they need, especially now that they have a new "strongman". </p><p>- </p><p>For a very detailed prompt on the t_and_b kink meme on dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *takes a deep breath* I've finally decided to stop hiding and post my own works on here (well, I got chased off on FF.net with this). I'm not savvy with the tag system, so it gets the bare minimum there... 
> 
> Please be kind to me.

Wild Tiger was neither reckless nor impulsive; he did not pursue criminals without hesitation or a second thought. There was plenty of hesitation in this chase since the NEXT had no control over his teleportation abilities. Not too long ago, the young man was running away from him. After blinking out of sight, he returned, but running into him, _literally_. The twinge of pain in Kotetsu's back was proof of the fact that he'd been landed on top of.

"Sorry!" was rushed out and then the weight was gone, leaving Wild Tiger alone in the alleyway.

"Why… Why are you apologizing?" Kotetsu sprang to his feet, listening for anything that would give away his criminal's next move. He was running blind, with no other Heroes to help, and no eyes in the sky from Agnes and the rest of the HeroTV staff. Having walked past the corner store and catching sight of a shadowy and suspicious figure within, he decided to address the situation himself. He always had his mask with him; Wild Tiger's entrance ended with the front window being broken, but he was determined to make this capture and prove to his so-called partner that he wasn't as useless as everyone made him out to be. "I can take care of myself..."

As luck would have it, he lifted his head to stare at the sky above him, stained by the bright lights of the city, and caught sight of a figure leaping overhead. With a grin, Kotetsu stretched a few times, hoping to limber himself up. He sprang for the nearest ladder and clamored upward, hopping from ladder to ladder, until he finally reached the top of the tallest building.

As soon as he peaked, startled cobalt eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry!" the young man stammered out again, racing for the edge of the roof.

"Stop! Wait!" Kotetsu gave chase, but no longer with the intention to capture.

His so-called criminal leapt, his image momentarily disappearing. The masked Hero found himself staring into wide, fear-filled eyes. After reappearing with nothing beneath him, the vigilante NEXT could do nothing but fall.

Kotetsu's body was outlined in a fiery orange light after he activated his abilities. He dove off the side of the building upon reaching the ledge and caught the extended hand after putting on a burst of speed. With a reassuring smile, he wrapped his arms protectively around the trembling young man—he continued apologizing even with his face buried in Wild Tiger's chest—and turned so he could absorb the impact of their fall. For some strange reason, the last argument he had with Barnaby flashed through his mind. Kotetsu huffed out a soft laugh and closed his eyes.

**-x-x-**

_Origami Cyclone disappeared behind the closing door with a shy wave and Kotetsu quickly realized he was alone with his partner. Exhaling deeply, he stretched his legs out, crossing them at the ankles, and tucked his arms behind his head. The_ talk _was coming. Sure enough, after several moments of silence, former King of Heroes, Barnaby Brooks Jr., began speaking. Kotetsu mouthed along with him, mimicking every word._

_"Today was another close call, Kotetsu. If it wasn't for Sky High and Rock Bison..." Barnaby's chest rose and fell sharply with the exhalation, his back still to the seated man. "You can't keep acting so impulsively. We're no longer rivals seeking points. We have to work together to rescue innocents."_

_Kotetsu paused in his act to scoff beneath his breath, "I've been doing that since I donned a mask..."_

_Barnaby resumed speaking, the remark having gone unheard. He lifted a hand, rubbing the back of his neck. "You keep trying to send me back to the First League, but... these are_ petty c _rimes and you can't manage to deal with them without something exploding."_

_Head tilted back over the back of the lounge , Kotetsu scowled. "Oi, Bunny..."_

_"Oh, you were actually listening?" Barnaby turned, slightly so, to glare at the older man over his shoulder. "Don't think I'm not aware that you've been mocking me. I say these things for your own good, Kotetsu. Maybe—"_

_"Maybe I should stop being a Hero?"_

_Barnaby turned all the way around, pinning him with an almost pitiful stare. Kotetsu sat up straight, feet planted firmly on the floor. Hands pressed against his thighs, he glared back at his partner in_ stopping _crime. "If I did, what would you do?"_

_"I would also resign," Barnaby stated softly, his resolution obvious. "I'm more concerned about you and your safety, Kotetsu. The civilians are important, too, but..." He averted his eyes, lowering his gaze to stare at his red boots._

_"But because I'm weak, I need special protection," Kotetsu supplied in a huff._

_Barnaby's head snapped up, the softness of his expression and voice gone. "That's not what I said!"_

_"It's what you're thinking," Kotetsu mumbled, lifting a hand to tug the brim of his hat downward, casting shadows over his eyes. He knew it was what everyone was thinking: Wild Tiger was useless._

_"You're reckless—_ too _reckless. Your powers might be stronger, but you're still weak. You'll get yourself killed one of these days, old man!" Barnaby's eyes widened and his shoulders sagged. "Kotetsu..."_

_With a forced grin, Kotetsu shook his head at the blond. He stood, smoothing down his shirt. "Don't apologize. Don't take it back. It's nice—your honesty." Stuffing his hands as deeply into the pockets of his slacks as they could go, Kotetsu excused himself, leaving Barnaby alone in the common room of the Justice Tower._

**-x-x-**

Kotetsu curled his hand around the ebony crown, pressing the NEXT's head closer to his chest. ' _Guess you were right, Bunny. I'm so—_ ' The impact caused a crater, but the pain was brief, since darkness claimed both Hero and criminal.

* * *

The wiry brunet paced the medical tent, stopping occasionally to groan and clutch at his midnight black tresses. "Axel…" Red-rimmed blue eyes glared at the young woman that had spoken.

"Ana," another voice interjected, trying to keep a moment of peace.

She looked away from the guilt-plagued stare to the blond beside her. Unconsciously, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth, realizing that even Dixon looked run down. His body was outlined in a blue light since they were in the safety of their own residence. "We should have taken him to a hospital," Anabel exhaled deeply, burying her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry!" Axel, the pacing brunet, exclaimed. "I'm a screw up… and now I'm going to be a murderer! I don't understand how you guys put up with me…" He stopped, sinking into a crouch to hide his head between his knees.

"You _are_ a screw up," Dixon mumbled, trying to keep his focus solely on the patient lying prone on the cot just a few yards from them; if he so much as glimpsed the inside of Axel's head, he foresaw himself blacking out. "But we're family, so we have to put up with it."

"Not helping," Axel moaned.

Dixon sat up straighter, his visible green eye widening. "He's waking up…"

Anabel slid down onto the floor beside Axel, wrapping her arms around his shuddering frame. She whispered against the nape of his neck, rubbing at his arms. She could feel the goosebumps on the bare skin. "It's all right now, sweetie."

"Not… quite." Anabel turned to glare at Dixon, who didn't look the least bit apologetic. "There's… a problem."

**X**

The first thing that registered was the pain; there was so much pain. There were hushed and raised voices, but he couldn't understand anything. His first attempt to open his eyes failed, his vision assaulted by a blinding white light. After several long minutes, he attempted again, but carefully squinted against the light. There was a shadowy apparition above him, the light casting a shimmering halo over its head. ' _An angel… here to take me away?_ '

What he thought to just be his thoughts turned out to have been spoken aloud.

Axel ignored the soft laughter from his friends, leaning closer to the bedridden man. "I'm no angel, Hero," he muttered, brushing away the damp tawny locks. Amber eyes stared back at him, unfocused and distant, and his heart clenched. Because of his foolish actions—his inability to use his powers properly, Wild Tiger almost died. Luckily, he was able to bring him back to their on-call doctor.

The honey golden eyes suddenly brightened, filled with clarity. "Angel?" the patient questioned.

Axel chuckled, smoothing a hand over the man's cheek. "I already told you, I'm not."

"I've been calling you Angel for months," the brunet grunted as he forced himself into a sitting position.

Eyes wide, Axel spun just in time to see Anabel ease Dixon back into his chair. The blond had his hand pressed against his nose, but blood still seeped through his fingers. "What did you do? Dixon—"

"There was no other way," Anabel spoke on Dixon's behalf.

Dixon tilted his head back, moving his pinky to mumble, "There was nothing in his head…" Dixon's ability, in a sense, was that he could read people's minds. He could also input thoughts, but it took a great deal of energy. "I couldn't just leave him like that. I know nothing about the real Hero, so... I figured we could make him one of our kind."

Axel turned back to the bed, eyes wide, but in fear. They were criminals.

The man seated on the bed raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure you don't belong here instead of me? I'm guessing, by the look on your face… you don't remember me."

Axel shook his head slowly.

The brunet clicked his tongue in distaste, running his fingers through his hair. "You really should be in this bed then. My name's Kody. Three times now, you've had to chase me out of the tents. Each time, you've also had to save me since trouble apparently follows me. Seeing as Ana and Dixon are here, I guess I messed up pretty bad, didn't I?" Kody's eyes widened and he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood on shaky legs, taking just a few steps to reach the brunet.

It was only when the rough hands touched his face did Axel realize he was crying. "What have I done…?" he whimpered.

* * *

Barnaby never stopped looking, regretting the last argument he'd had with his partner. That was all their partnership had become the last seven months before Wild Tiger's disappearance and remembering each one gutted him painfully. The searching started when the shop owner reported a break in. After seeing their fellow Hero on the security camera, they pulled up several more throughout the city, following his trail, only to have it end in the crater in a back alley. With a Hero combing every corner of the globe, they searched for over six months until Kaede called off the search herself. A service for the missing Wild Tiger was held on the same day of Tomoe's funeral, per the young girl's request.

It was a private service, with only Heroes and NEXTs of Hero Academy. There were a few citizens—Kotetsu's family included—but they consisted only of the sponsor companies' CEOs and everyone from HeroTV. Officially, Barnaby didn't attend, not wanting to stand too close to all the men and women that mourned the loss of Sternbild's greatest Hero. But he was there, at the edge of the field where a headstone had been erected to watch over an empty plot.

Kaede stood beside Blue Rose. The young girl was pale, her eyes swollen, but she didn't cry-hadn't cried, Anju explained, not even after hearing the news or after they reported no signs of her father. She never once accused Barnaby, or any of the other Heroes. Blue Rose sank into a crouch, pulling the pre-teen close for her own selfish comfort. Kaede smiled, lifting a hand to rub the teen Hero's back.

Barnaby turned away from the scene, fists clenched at his sides. He walked back to his car, unlocking it and getting in to simply sit there.

_You're reckless—too reckless. Your powers might be stronger, but you're still weak. You'll get yourself killed one of these days, old man!_

The tears prickled at his eyes before the burning started and then they flowed with no restraint. He tilted his head back, screaming his anger and disappointment; his fear—all directed at himself. Several agonizing minutes passed before Barnaby stopped screaming, his throat now raw. He fell against the steering wheel, arms pillowing his head, and sobbed brokenly.

"I'm sorry, Kotetsu..." His voice was hoarse, but there was no one around to hear him, so what did it matter? "I'm sorry. I won't stop looking... because you're not dead. You're out there... and I _will_ find you!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this: the prologue was kind of like a bullet list, and I'm filling it in now, and will move past it later... hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Karina had gone from crying to screaming. She screamed at anyone that attempted to silence her, but most of all, she screamed at Barnaby. After the fifth hour, she resorted to using force when her voice started to fade. "It's your fault! You were his partner— _are_!" she corrected with a broken screech. Each statement was accompanied with a hit to the emotionless young man standing in the center of the common room.

Everyone was in a silent state of distress, save for Blue Rose. After finding the crater—a hole so deep, it threatened to topple the surrounding buildings—Barnaby closed himself off from the outside world. He accepted Blue Rose's physical and verbal beatings because he deserved it.

"You were supposed to be with him… Fucking tuck him into bed if you had to!"

The vulgar language startled life back into Barnaby's empty green eyes; it made him understand just how torn the girl was. Within that spark of life, his subconscious reminded him of his last words to his partner— _you'll get yourself killed one of these days, old man!_ Barnaby tilted his head skyward; he would never be rid of those words and the weight behind them.

At the same time, Blue Rose crumpled to the floor, dry sobbing into her hands. Dragon Kid was at her side, arms wrapped around her trembling frame. Fire Emblem opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut and shied away, curling his arms around himself. Barnaby looked around at the other Heroes, studying their varying reactions to the problem at hand. Keith occasionally wiped at his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. Antonio had his hands fisted atop his thighs, struggling to keep his emotions bottled up on the inside. Ivan cried quietly in the bend of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest.

No one was doing anything. Kotetsu was missing and everyone just sat around, grieving. Barnaby regain enough cognitive function to tell himself that Kotetsu's body hadn't been found, so there was still hope that he was alive. Barnaby took a step back, away from the girls, and turned, walking out of the rom. Karina's accusing screams followed him, even after the door slid shut. He changed out of the bodysuit, into his civilian clothes, and mentally created a network of areas in which to search.

As he drove down the streets, easily weaving through the light traffic, Barnaby told himself that sleep was no longer a necessity. Finding Kotetsu Kaburagi was his only priority.

* * *

Anabel went from combing her fingers through her wild brown hair to massaging her temples; from there, she pinched the bridge of her nose, absently contemplating whether she could twist it right off her face. Dixon was still recuperating from his 'implanting memories' stint, and Axel was hiding, wallowing in his guilt, which left the task of telling the rest of the members that they had a _new_ member up to her. Everyone had found it amusing that Dixon had given an amnesiac the memory of being an amnesiac, but Anabel felt it would keep "Kody" from standing out too much and asking too many questions if he didn't even know who he originally was.

The twins danced around the older man, their eyes alight with mischief. Kody watched them both, a nervous smile twitching at his lips as he waited for them to stop moving. They were identical in every way—even more so for today. Any other time, you'd be able to tell them apart by the color of the ribbon threaded through their left pigtail, but today they wore the same pink ribbon.

The young women stopped before him, grins wide.

"I'm Marie—"

"—Keia!"

Not even their voices gave away individuality. Twirling, they disappeared behind him, reappearing in front once more, both with matching pouts. "Pick," they giggled in unison.

Kody's smile grew more confident and he reached out, lightly tapping the left twin's shoulder. "Keia." He nodded at the other. "Marie."

Anabel let one eyebrow slide upward in surprised amusement; it was rare to be able to tell the twins apart. ' _But this man was a Hero_ …' She noticed movement behind the bubbly trio and her eyes narrowed after catching sight of Axel peeking around the inner tent flap. As though realizing he'd been caught, the brunet disappeared.

Anabel looked away and found Kody staring back at her with an unreadable expression. She smiled for his sake, taking a few steps closer. "Since it's just us girls and one guy… how 'bout we give the poor sap a makeover?"

Kody chuckled nervously, but Anabel waved a hand, warding off any protest. "Think of it as… an initiation into our family. If you must have a reason: we're giving you an alter ego. Who knows who's seen you and will remember you?"

Kody's look of understanding was short-lived. The twins began chattering excitedly, each grabbing an arm; Keia on his right, Marie on his left. Anabel crossed her arms over her chest, bringing up the rear with a pleased smile.

**X**

Axel sat on the floor beside Dixon's bed, seeking solace from the quiet figure occupying it.

Dixon was awake, but still lacked strength to carry on a proper conversation. "You're making him feel bad," he mumbled, his voice barely audible. "You're making _me_ feel _worse_ —like I shouldn't have done what I did."

Axel lowered his head onto his raised knees. "I'll take everyone's guilt away…"

Unable to lift it, Dixon dragged his arm across the bed, weakly clouting the brunet in the back of the head. "You're our ringmaster—"

"When you're too lazy to do it," Axel scoffed, pouting against his crossed arms.

"Which is why… God, you're killing me. Which is why you need to cheer up. Everyone looks up to you."

Axel whined, screwing his eyes shut. "I'm…"

 _You're useless. You have an amazing ability and can't even carry out a simple task_!

He attempted to fold in on himself, _away_ from the past that continued to haunt him. Dixon exhaled tiredly, feeling the exhaustion creep in. "Before I pass out… I'll say this: you're the most important person in this troupe. We need… your strength."

Axel smiled to himself, staying hidden behind his arms. Dixon's labored breathing slowly evened out, alerting the younger man that he was now resting. Deciding maybe that was the best route to take, Axel stretched out on the floor, pillowing his arms beneath his head.

**-x-x-**

_In the silence of the corner store, there was an almost audible 'pop' when a figure suddenly appeared. "No… This is… this is bad. Where_ is _this?" a frantic male hissed, to no one in particular, since he was alone. He stumbled blindly, trying to keep everything upright after bumping into several displays. Looking towards the front of the store, his heart leapt into his throat. When the glass window shattered after someone crashed through it, Axel forgot about order and began throwing anything he could get his hands on. At the same time, he haphazardly made his way towards the lit EXIT sign at the back of the store._

_It was only after stumbling into the alley behind the shop that he remembered what his ability was. His body lit up and he focused his thoughts, trying to think of the trailer where everyone was waiting; home. He felt the tug and took a step along with it. The next thing Axel knew, he was colliding with the Hero that pursued him. He grimaced, but quickly found his feet, running the rest of the way down the alley. Axel swore he heard the man mutter something, but he wasn't stopping to find out what. Right before reaching the main streets, he tried teleporting once more. With a 'pop', he ended up on the rooftop._

_Axel moaned in frustration, but told himself it was better than still being on the ground. He backed up a few steps, taking a running leap to the next building. On his way to another, he heard a familiar voice yell "stop" from behind._ 'I can't… I can't be caught!' _Axel did stop, but he stopped at the edge of the roof, a plan in mind. He inhaled deeply, putting his trust in his abilities, and moved along with the gentle tug. The weightlessness of his body felt completely different this time around; almost like he dropped from the trapeze into the safety net below. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was indeed falling, but there was no safety net below to catch him._

_Everything happened in slow motion, save for the erratic pounding of his heart. Axel could see the fear in the wide golden eyes before they, too, disappeared as he continued his descent; only the walls of the buildings that surrounded him remained in his line of sight. He knew there was no way he could teleport in a freefall, not if he barely had control over a normal teleport from flat ground. Having accepted that death was imminent, Axel was more than startled to see the Hero leap off the side of the building. He reached out to him and his hand was grabbed._

_Their bodies were reversed and he realized the man's intentions. "Idiot! Why—! You could've left me to die! I'm… no one!" Despite his words, Axel clung to the material of Wild Tiger's shirt._

_The impact was sudden._

**-x-x-**

Axel gasped, eyes snapping open. He had no time to realize the light in Dixon's room was coming from him before he was yanked from the floor, only to reappear in the big tent. He fell from midair, and just barely missed the small circular platform meant for the ringmaster, rolling several yards away. As he clutched his head, trying to regain his bearings, he told himself he would have a talk with the one in charge of cleaning up.

"An—Axel?!"

Frantic, cobalt eyes darted around before settling on an unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar, figure. It was the worried golden eyes, plagued with a touch of guilt that clarified his assumptions. The man had undergone a makeover. Gone was the deep, rich cordovan brown of his hair; it was now a rustic red—auburn, if one must. The trademark beard was also gone, and Axel couldn't stop himself from staring. "Tiger…?" he mumbled, momentarily forgetting that that man no longer existed.

Kody stopped his advances, a bemused grin tugging at his lips? "Tiger?" he laughed. "That's… a new one."

Axel sprang to his feet, waving his hands to dismiss his mistake. "I didn't mean… You're not… What?"

Kody smirked. "Usually, it's 'idiot' or 'not you again'."

Axel's eyes widened. "I would never—I mean… I never meant it badly." He sighed, looking away. "How much of a jerk was I to you?"

Kody shrugged, biting back his smile. "I knew you were looking out for me, so it's okay."

Axel fisted his hands at his sides. _We need… your strength_. "I'll do better." He lifted his head, eyes narrowed in determination. "I promise, I'll do better. We have a performance in two weeks, but I…" Axel trailed off, his lips curling into a cocky smile as he gave the older man a onceover. "I doubt we can have you ready to take the stage so soon. Ah…" Axel turned, staring at the podium.

"Sorry," Kody rushed out, the guilt taking over once more. "I forgot. I'm not used to being _in_ here with everyone, and not being chased out," he admitted. "Ana told me to clean up…"

Axel graced him with a gentle smile. "It's okay. We all make mistakes, and we all, hopefully, learn from them."

Kody cocked his head to one side, a slight grin tugging at his lips as he studied the younger man. "You can be pretty mature for your age." He didn't dare bring up Axel's sporadic teleportation, not yet. One: he would have been the one responsible for any injuries due to the negligence in his duties, but he did want to address the matter and help get it under control.

"Somebody has to, since Dixon refuses to accept his responsibilities." Axel huffed out softly and nodded towards the platform. "Let's get it out of here, 'kay?"

Kody nodded and moved forward until Axel was able to fall in step beside him as he headed for the prop. "You haven't said anything… about my new appearance," he started in small conversation. "The twins and Ana had their way with me."

Axel let out a loud laugh. "You tamed the twins? Of course you would!" Shaking his head, he stared at the man's profile. "It looks good on you," he murmured, unable to look away. "You look… younger."

Kody rubbed at his naked chin. "I feel like my beard was important."

Axel squashed his guilt, keeping a smile forced onto his face. "Change can sometimes be a good thing." He dragged his eyes away, hurrying ahead to pick a side of the platform. Kody joined him, and together, they managed to move it to a more secluded location.

Kody plopped onto its flat surface once the task was complete, his fingers curled around his smooth chin. ' _Change, huh…_?'

* * *

Halfway through the week, Antonio came around and offered his assistance in the search. "He's my childhood friend—my best friend," he stated. "I can't let things end like this."

 _Nothing's ending_ , Barnaby wanted to say, but he could only nod.

Of course, Fire Emblem tagged along where Rock Bison was. By the end of the week, there was a Hero in each cardinal direction of the globe, which meant the police were in charge of stopping their own crimes.

After two weeks and no signs of their comrade, HeroTV released a broadcast, seeking _everyone's_ assistance in finding the missing Hero, Wild Tiger.

**X X X**

Anabel subtly switched off the television when the HeroTV broadcast chose to play again; it was never-ending. With the remote still in her hand, she stretched her arms above her head, groaning softly. "We need to restock groceries and supplies. Her blue-eyed gaze fell on the relaxed man beside her. "It's time for you to earn your keep, Tiger."

Kody smiled at her, head tilted slightly right to allow him to see her more clearly. "I'm broke."

Anabel smirked. Kody's eyebrows rose, his curiosity piqued. She patted his thigh, wordlessly instructing him to tag along. Anabel stood, the older man following, and left the main trailer. They arrived at a small tent set up not too far away. It looked like a tent on the outside, at least.

Upon entering, and having a heavy door slam shut behind him, Kody realized the outer appearance was to keep the titanium room from standing out too much. He stepped closer to the walls that curved upward to form a dome, lifting a hand to rap his knuckles against the hard material. "Ana…" Kody began nervously. "What is this?"

"What's my job, Tiger?"

"You're a hooper," Kody replied, a faint smile tugging at his lips as he realized the nickname wasn't going anywhere. Somehow, though, it felt _right_.

"Without the hoops, I dance." Anabel lifted her arms, loosely tangling her fingers together, and began swaying to the soundtrack only she could hear in her head.

Kody found himself blushing as her movements became more sensual, but unable to look away from the entrancing movements. Anabel build up a solid rhythm and he could picture at least four brightly lit hoops swirling all around her; from her hands to her ankles. So mesmerized by her movements, Kody missed seeing her body light up after she activated her NEXT abilities. He did, however, notice the increase of wind. He took a step back, pressing himself to the metal wall. As Anabel kept twirling, slowly, a vortex visible to the naked eye began to build around her body. Before it could grow into an even larger funnel, she stopped dancing and the wind dissipated, along with the light surrounding her body.

Flushed and breathless, her hair even more wild, Anabel grinned at the wide-eyed man. "Let's go shopping!"

' _What did that have to do with…_?!' Kody was even more lost than before, but he nodded obediently.

Axel was waiting for them when they exited the faux-tent. Anabel lifted a hand and the brunet grinned, executing a high-five with her. Kody's lost expression made them both laugh, but they offered no explanation for their actions. Axel fell in step beside him and they all headed for the nondescript white van used for traveling when they weren't bound for a new city or country. They drove into town, pulling up at a convenient superstore. Axel took Kody's hand, tugging him out onto the sidewalk, and the amnesiac watched Anabel drive away without them.

"I'm just gonna say… I'm worried, and a bit scared right now."

"We have a hard time explaining things," Axel sighed, combing his fingers through his ebony hair. "I guess it's because we've been together so long, we already know the routine." He glanced sheepishly up at the older man from beneath a few strands of his bangs. "We're thieves. Ana's going to cause a weather distraction, and while they evacuate, or take shelter, we take what we need."

Axel watched Kody's eyes widen before the man's expression clouded over in distress. "You steal… on the side of performing?"

"Our performances—we make sure to give everyone their money's worth, and you know we don't charge much for admittance. We never take anything extravagant… well, sometimes, a jewelry store here and there." Axel looked away, idly picking at the hem of his black shirt. "We have an hour to walk around and pick up what we need—an hour for you to decide if you still wish to stay with us."

"I have nowhere else to go," Kody stated automatically.

Axel gritted his teeth, forcing a smile onto his face. ' _You do..._ ' "Don't jump to a conclusion so fast. Let's shop first."

Kody nodded absentmindedly, following the young man as he headed for the line of shopping carts. Axel's grin became more genuine as he pulled one out and almost dashed off into the store without his companion. Kody smiled at his behavior, thinking it wouldn't be so bad to stay with everyone in the Troupe. It would be fun, and there would always be something new to learn. ' _And my ability would come in handy, inside and out of the tent_.' He let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I've already decided."

"What?" Axel asked, still up ahead, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'll stay, with the Troupe," Kody repeated more clearly.

Axel's cobalt eyes brightened and he grinned. "Let's shop!"

**X**

During the hour grace period—the calm before the storm—the duo managed to pile two shopping carts full of groceries. When they were debating over ice cream flavors, a siren began blaring; a tornado warning. Axel looked over the items in their carts before smiling up at the older man. "Ready?" After receiving a nod, he placed a hand to Kody's shoulder. "Keep a grip on that cart." His own hand clutched the bar of the second cart.

Kody hope he properly conveyed all the trust he put into the young man and his abilities, knowing he would be able to transport them to wherever they needed to go. The yank was unsettling, and he stumbled a bit after feeling the ground beneath his feet again. He lifted his head and stared at the tornado they stood not too far from, wondering why they weren't being snatched up and tossed around in the vortex. With more room to dance, Anabel's funnel had grown considerably. The winds slowly subsided, weakening, until a disheveled Anabel was revealed.

"You look like you enjoy doing that," Kody commented, moving the groceries from the cart to the boxes in the back of the van after Axel had opened the doors.

Anabel hurried over, her wild brown hair bouncing behind her. "It's my trade—of course I enjoy it!" Her grin waned as she stopped a few feet away from the two men, pinning the older with a serious glare. "You can still walk away. No one will blame or judge you if you do."

Kody turned away from her, picking up one of three gallon jugs of milk. He placed it into the back of the van. "I committed myself before I even put my hands on the bar of the shopping cart." He grinned at the woman over his shoulder. "You're not getting rid of me this time."

Anabel laughed, crossing her arms over her chest. "All right. Let's drop these groceries off and grab Sara." She walked around the driver's side of the vehicle. Once the packing was finished and the carts pushed aside, Axel and Kody headed for the passenger's side of the van. The younger man climbed in first, shuffling over until he was in the middle, leaving room for Kody. Once everyone was buckled in, they headed back to the big tent.

**X X X**

Sky High knew controlled wind when he saw it. Hovering above the funnel, he studied it. It never moved; never shifted, never swayed or tilted, never attempted to begin wrecking havoc across the city. Sky High swooped lower, ready to break into the vortex and see if machine or human stood within, when a chirp sounded in his ear, bringing his movements to a halt.

"Mr. Sky High! A grocery story's been robbed!" Origami Cyclone rushed out.

"I'm dealing with something a bit bigger—"

"One of the culprits involved... It looked like Mr. Wild Tiger...!"

Keith's eyes widened behind his helmet and he performed a smooth about face in the air. Had he stayed a few moments longer, he would have witnessed the arrival of the two culprits from the grocery store and the weakening of the tornado. He sped across the sky to Origami Cyclone's location, not realizing he'd lost the biggest lead in finding their missing Hero.

The managers of the store hovered behind the two Heroes as they watched the video from the security camera. Sky High crossed his arms over his chest, frown hidden behind his helmet as he watched recording of the duo vanishing from the ice cream aisle. "Teleportation..."

"Just like in the other store," Origami Cyclone added softly, hand propped beneath his chin.

The camera angle had been terrible, but it was the only clear shot they'd had of the duo; all other cameras had been avoided. "We'd like to take this back with us," Sky High stated, looking at the woman and two men from behind his helmet. "It appears to be a useful piece of evidence in solving multiple cases."

The female manager nodded. "By all means. It will be a setback to sales, but we believe finding Wild Tiger is more important." She lowered her gaze. "It's not often Heroes venture outside of Sternbild, and we took advantage of your presence in our city."

Sky High smiled, hoping his body language conveyed it. He lifted his hand in a salute. "Wild Tiger would be upset with us if we hadn't stopped and offered our assistance. We apologize for leaving without making any arrests, but thank you, for this." He indicated to the disc Origami Cyclone now gently held.

The woman lifted her head, returning his unseen smile. "Thank _you_. We'll do our best in assisting with finding Wild Tiger."

Sky High offered the trio another round of gratitude, lifting his arms in his trademark salute. Along with the younger Hero, they made their departure, heading back to the transport trailer that waited for them.

Suit removed, Keith sank dejectedly into the sofa within the moving vehicle. He lifted his hands, dragging them through his hair.

Ivan made his presence known as he sat beside him; he moved quietly by nature. He placed a comforting hand to the older man's shoulder. "We'll find him," the teen whispered. The words that left Keith's mouth let Ivan know just how troubled Keith was over the whole situation. He knew the man was nothing if not optimistic.

"But... what if we don't?"

**X X X**

Sara was a quiet young woman, with wheat blonde hair. When she wasn't traveling with D.I.A.F., she sometimes did odd jobs in various locations, as a redhead cleverly nicknamed "Red". With the troupe, she was a fire breather, but her abilities made her their 'illusionist' when they had _jobs_ to be done.

Sara waited for the fire to clear before smiling at Kody, who clapped for her. Tucking her right hand against her stomach, she extended her left arm as she bowed. "You're too kind."

"You really are," Anabel scoffed. "That was just a belch."

Sara straightened up, her smile still small and cute. "It was," she giggled. "It's been a while since I've played with fire, and I'm assuming, since you're all here, my practice has reached a temporary end. It's time to go shopping?"

Kody let out a huffing laugh, shaking his head. "This is… Your lifestyle, it's interesting."

Sara smiled brightly. "I was already a thief before I became part of the Troupe, so it's nothing new for me." She placed her torches aside and spread her arms. "Ready!"

Kody opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut with an audible click. Sara was no longer in the fire-emblazoned leotard she had been practicing in; she was dressed in a pair of close-fitting jeans and a long-sleeved, pale blue turtleneck sweater that matched her eyes.

"Sure you want to start it now?" Axel asked from behind Kody and Anabel, peering over Anabel's shoulder; she was shorter than him, but not by much.

Sara nodded, her smile ever present. "Yeah. It's been a while, so… might as well start working on new limits now." She looked over the trio. "Do you need a new car?"

"Not right now, no. I think we escaped the first time without anyone spotting us… hopefully." Anabel sighed. "For now, let's just go." She waved her hand, turning to head back out.

**X**

Despite her earlier words, Sara dropped her glamour once they were in the van, which meant she still wore her leotard. She continued to smile at Kody, as they were the only ones in the back of the van. After several minutes of staring, she cocked her head to one side. "Have you ever known anyone to breathe fire?"

Kody grinned. "Just you."

"What about manipulate it? There's a Hero… Fire Emblem that uses fire abilities."

"Heard of him," Kody mumbled.

"And Lunatic," Sara continued. "I would hate for any of us to come across that one." She folded her hands in her lap. "We try desperately to stay off _his_ radar—all of the Heroes' radars, really."

Kody nodded, absently glancing up front. The young man in the passenger's seat was bent forward, his hands tangled in his hair, right above his ears. Excusing himself to Sara, he moved carefully, kneeling behind the seats, and reached out a hand to light touched Axel's shoulder. Axel startled at the touch, unable to mask his insecurity and fear fast enough as he looked from Sara then back to Kody.

"Sorry," Sara whispered, ducking her head.

Axel laughed nervously, "Don't apologize. I'm fine," he added, addressing the silent Kody that worried about him.

Kody frowned, but chose not to press the issue. He reminded himself that he was still an outsider. He wobbled back to his original seat, returning Sara's apologetic smile with a grin.

After another thirty minutes of driving, the van arrived in the parking lot of the "we have everything for you to do it yourself" home improvement store. Inhaling deeply, Sara closed her eyes as her body became surrounded in a blue light. The space around her shifted as she exhaled, but the leotard remained this time.

"How much coverage?" Anabel asked, twisting in her seat to stare at the younger woman.

"The whole store," Sara stated calmly. "Anything we touch won't disappear until after I drop the illusion."

"We'll shop fast, then." Anabel nodded at Kody. "Let's go, Tiger!"

Sara smiled at the nickname, leading the way out of the back of the van. In order to not be caught by the security cameras—someone might find it curious why the automatic doors opened when no one walked through them—they trailed behind one of the many customers walking into the store. Kody decided to stay with Sara as she looked for her supplies. Axel and Anabel had already spent enough time with it; he would get properly acquainted with everyone one by one. He also wanted to know why she had questioned him about Heroes, and asked just that.

Sara smiled up at him before returning to looking over the various tiki torches. She wanted to create a new act. "No reason. I was just trying to help jog your memory. Maybe you've had a run in with them before—maybe they're the reason you lost your memory?"

Kody frowned, his brow wrinkling in thought. "Maybe…"

"But that's just one possibility," the blonde sighed. Sara grinned at him over her shoulder. "It's their loss. You belong to the D.I.A.F. now."

Kody laughed, "My new family, huh?"

**X X X**

Barnaby didn't know what he should be feeling as he sat at the table in Anju Kaburagi's kitchen, waiting as she boiled some tea. He had taken it upon himself to be the deliverer of the unfortunate news, even with Sky High's earlier report. Kaede sat across from him, but her gaze was on the television whose channels she continued to flip through. Each time she found a broadcast that spoke of Wild Tiger's disappearance, she would linger on it, and Barnaby would become more rigid where he sat.

Finally, Anju was done with her preparations and brought two cups of tea to the table. One, she placed before her guest; the other stayed within her hands as she took her seat at the Hero's left elbow. Kaede decided to leave the channel on a particular broadcast that recapped Wild Tiger's disappearance from the night of the rogue chase.

Barnaby found it strange that his tea held constant ripples, but slowly realized it was because he was trembling. He swallowed thickly, his tongue suddenly too big and dry for his mouth, and idly wondered if the mother or child of Wild Tiger would feel remorse if he choked to death in their kitchen. After several minutes of silence and staring stretched on, Barnaby decided to turn his fear into a reason—a reason why he had to properly face the only remaining family of Wild Tiger. He lifted his head, glancing from Anju to Kaede. The young girl had her father's eyes, and the same valiant stare.

"I apologize for not making this visit sooner," he began, clearing his throat after hearing his own wavering voice. "You shouldn't have had to learn about it from public media, but… I didn't want to come without… evidence."

"Evidence that he won't be able to tell me he's no longer coming home… because he isn't around to make that call anymore?"

"Kaede," Anju chastised, lowering her cup after taking a small sip.

The pre-teen sat up straight, her eyes wide and innocent. "I'm not accusing them. Maybe… maybe I'm accusing Dad. He knows the risks that come with his job. He knows, because he never told me—never wanted me to be dragged into such a dangerous lifestyle. And yet… he always faces that danger head on. He's a reckless… idiotic Hero." Rather than start crying, Kaede smiled brightly up at the young man. "I'm glad you came, Barnaby. Thank you, for being my Dad's partner."

Barnaby had clung to her every word; realized that she never once spoke in past tense. Barnaby's eyes narrowed and the ripples in his tea vanished as he realized what needed to be done. "I know he's alive, and I promise I won't stop looking until I find him."

Kaede's stunned look lasted only a few moments before being replaced with a gentle smile. Barnaby had caught a glimpse of Tomoe after being escorted through the house. He would agree with anyone that ever said Kaede looked like her mom. She also looked like her father and probably carried both of their personalities as well. Barnaby found himself returning her smile with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this: the previous chapter was kind of like a bullet list, and I'm filling it in now, and will move past it later... hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_Barnaby clenched his fists at his sides as he watched Kotetsu peel off the top layer of his bodysuit. There were new bruises, layered over old, fading bruises, which marred the bronze skin. "Why…?" The word slipped off his tongue before he could stop it._

_Kotetsu grimaced as he pulled his left arm free, letting the material fall around his waist. He turned to grace his younger partner with a shaky smile. "I'm a Hero, Bunny. It's my job to protect those that can't protect themselves."_

And what about you?! _Barnaby bit his tongue in an attempt to keep his expression neutral, even as the pain from his action lanced straight to his brain; he could taste copper._

 _Kotetsu must have seen something that he couldn't hide. The brunet chuckled wryly, turning away. "You think I need someone here to protect_ me _. Make it your job, then. It's always been, hasn't it? Protect the old man that needs to retire." Kotetsu lifted a hand, waving over his shoulder as he walked away. "Protect me if you want, Mr. Barnaby!"_

**-x-x-**

Barnaby stared at his hand after unclenching it; at the red, half-moon welts that decorated his palm. He looked to his left and his nail were back to digging into those same marks. The desk beside his was empty, but he was trying his hardest to make sure it didn't stay that way. For now, he had to endure the stifling silence. Barnaby's eyes widened when a transparent Kotetsu appeared in the empty seat.

The apparition started and turned to glare at him. " _What is it, Bunny? I'm just sitting here, doing nothing. Is that bothering you—me doing nothing_?"

He was alone—their dark-skinned office mate was already gone for the day—so there was no one there to question his sanity. "I'm sorry," Barnaby choked out.

The figment from his memory looked away with a scoff, disappearing after giving the former King of Heroes the cold shoulder.

Barnaby removed his glasses, carefully setting them aside on his desk before burying his face in his hands. ' _I never meant to chase you away..._ ' He let out a broken sound, easing his hands higher so their heels were pressed against his eyes and his fingers were tangled in his hair. He didn't care about the time spent making the curls perfect. Barnaby would give away all the luxuries he possessed if he could have Kotetsu back at his side. He startled at the beep directly in his ear, drawing his hands away to stare at the lit band on his wrist.

It flashed AUDIO ONLY and Origami Cyclone began speaking almost immediately, "Mr. Barnaby. I think… I think we found a lead on Mr. Wild Tiger."

Barnaby sat up sharply, his chair toppling to the floor behind him. "What is it?" he whispered harshly into the PDA. "And what is your location?"

"Mr. Sky High and I are on our way back. There was a grocery store robbery at our scouting location. One of the suspects… he looked to resemble. Mr. Wild Tiger."

Barnaby's eyes widened. ' _No… that's not_ …' "What's your ETA?" he shouted into his wrist.

"Another day. The store let us secure the footage from the camera. We can study it."

"Good," Barnaby breathed out. He braced both hands against the desk, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. ' _I knew you were still alive_.' His wrist band dimmed, signaling an end to communications.

Barnaby retrieved his chair, but didn't sit right away, trying to organize his tumultuous thoughts. He was prohibited from leaving the office until he finished the desk work built up from his earlier absences, so his desire to meet Origami Cyclone halfway would go unanswered. Barnaby replaced his glasses, the world snapping back into focus once more, and sank into his chair. He found himself able to relax a bit easier a bit easier knowing they were one step closer to getting their missing Hero back.

**X X X**

Ivan's eyes flew open and he shone blue only a moment before camouflaging with the wall of the transport vehicle. Not too long after doing so, a shadow emerged from the floor of said moving trailer. It broke into three smaller shadows and Sky High's safety became Ivan's number one concern. The older Hero still slept, his soft snores evidence of that. The shadows didn't seem to have any interest in him, though, which left Ivan to wonder what they were after. It didn't take long for him to figure it out what. ' _The disc_!' He hurried along the wall, moving to the desk where the security footage recording was stored. One of the shadows was already there, silently searching the desk. Ivan didn't notice another searched his empty bed.

"Where's the other one?" a hushed voice asked.

Ivan used the moment his shadow looked away to pull himself from the wall and make a tackle. His eyes widened at the feminine shout that came from below him, but he held fast, whispering constant apologies.

"I'm sorry, too."

Ivan gasped, finding himself lying flat on the floor, a body no longer beneath him. His target reappeared several feet away, rising from the floor of the trailer.

"Did you find it?" another female asked.

"No."

Ivan moved stealthily, dragging the leg of his sweatpants upward. He revealed several shuriken, strapped to his ankle and higher up on his calf. Snagging two, he tossed them in the general direction of the shadows. The weapons passed straight through one and his eyes narrowed. ' _Sky High..._ ' Ivan found enough courage within to make his voice work. "Mr. Sky High!"

Keith sat up with a start, the covers tumbling into his lap. There was a flash of blue and the trio of shadows shrieked at the wind exploding in the enclosed space. Ivan avoided most of it, given his position on the floor. He squinted against the gusts, looking to and fro, and realized that they were the only ones left in the trailer. "Mr. Sky High! They're not here!" he shouted above the roar. "They're… they're gone."

The wind storm ended and Ivan cautiously rose onto his feet. With two shuriken in each hand, he moved carefully to Sky High's location, eyes constantly sweeping the dimly lit room. "Are you okay, Mr. Sky High?"

"I should be asking you that," Keith laughed softly. "I apologize for sleeping through something so important. I believe we should suit up to handle things."

"Right."

Together, they moved to the door connecting their sleeping quarters to the back end of the transport where their suits were being held. Sky High reached for the handle, but stopped, his fingers mere centimeters away. The air around the handle was alive with electricity; Keith could feel that.

"We don't want to hurt you Heroes."

"It was fun being pinned down by you." An exasperated sigh followed the statement.

"Our vision is as impaired as yours. We don't know your true identities, and we'd like to keep ours from being revealed."

Ivan spun, keeping Keith behind him, and glared at the shadows standing before them.

"We found what we came for. We'll be leaving."

"No!" The throwing stars were launched through the air, but again, passed through all three figures.

"Your return has been stalled. Forgive us." The room quickly filled with gas.

**X**

Ivan's eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by a star-lit night sky, soft blades of grass beneath him as a cushioning. He sat up, patting himself down for any injuries, and found that everything was still intact. A cough to his left drew his attention and Ivan quickly scurried across the grass to Keith's side. His hands hovered over the older man before he finally decided to pull Keith into his lap. A few feet from Keith was their transport driver, unconscious.

Ivan looked around and found the trailer almost half a mile ahead of them, parked in the grass they lay in, smoke drifting out from beneath its hood.

"We were lucky," Keith sighed, dragging himself up out of the boy's lap, sitting with his own abilities. "They spared our lives when we were at our weakest. We're obviously on the right trail, and somebody didn't like that." He stared at his hands in his lap. "Now we're back to square one."

Ivan nodded, raising his knees to his chest. He hugged them tightly, attempting to fold into himself and escape the night's chill. A strong arm slid around his shoulder and Ivan managed a weak smile for his fellow Hero. He looked back towards their transport, frowning. "I won't forget…" Ivan had a keen eye and ear for remembering the slightest detail about… _everything_. He would never forget the voices of those three women.

**X X X**

Keia and Marie danced back into the big tent, trying to keep their excited voices low. Maxwell strolled in behind them at a much calmer pace. She smiled at the twins, shaking her head at their behavior. Maxwell choked out a laugh. Keia had stepped forward to hug her sister, only to walk right through Marie. Marie grinned, darting across the dirt floor, Keia hot on her heels.

Maxwell combed her fingers through her short, two-toned hair; the top half golden blond, with the ends being purple. The erratic strands took on a new style thanks to her actions. She hadn't met Kody yet, but she knew all about the situation and the role she'd been given in his memory.

"Hey! Children! Stop making noise." Anabel appeared behind Maxwell, walking around her to glare sleepily at the twins. "I can hear you from the trailer." She looked around, eyes barely open. "How'd it go? Where's the disc?" she mumbled.

Maxwell reached for the inner pocket of her jacket and retrieved the plastic case that held the recorded footage. Sparks of electricity danced across the object and it soon began to melt. The disc within cracked, folding into itself until it was nothing but a charred lump.

Anabel grinned. "Fantastic. If you don't mind, can you take care of the camera at the store? I'm sure our Heroes will return for another copy."

"No problem. I need to buy a few things you guys forgot to pick up."

Anabel smirked. "Twin One and Twin Two!"

"Yes, sir!" Marie and Keia ceased their cat and mouse game, snapping to attention with a salute in the brunette's direction.

"Time to sleep. We're starting practice in two days, and Kody has to be trained."

The twins ran across the grounds, darting past the older members, managing to keep their giggling to a minimum. Anabel yawned, shuffling forward. Maxwell brought up the rear.

* * *

It was another two days before Dixon finally felt recovered enough to climb out of bed. Of course, he made his reappearance with a ringmaster's flair. Colored smoke exploded in the center of the ring, and a booming voice rang out: "Dixon's back!" The smoke cleared, revealing said smiling man. "Did you miss me?"

"No!" was shouted at him from the trapeze platforms. The voice came from down below, in the safety net.

Dixon made a face. "Keia. _Kei-_ ah! If something like that distracts you…" He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he strolled forward, stepping up onto his podium, only to step off on the other side and take a seat.

"Marie dropped me," Keia scoffed, easily standing in the net. Her body shone brightly as she activated her abilities.

Dixon smirked as the younger twin took on a gaseous form, a distinct outline of her original physique visible through the swirling vapors. The sisters both had an ability that let them become intangible. Keia became a gaseous form, while Marie manipulated her body density, a feat that allowed her to easily slip through solid objects, depending on its thickness. "You're being lazy, Keia! Climb back up there!"

"She flipped you off," Marie giggled.

"I'm sure she did," Dixon sighed, crossing one leg over the other.

Once Keia had drifted back to her platform, she solidified, glaring down at their ringmaster. "I don't understand why you pick on me. Is it because Marie's older?"

Dixon showed her a toothy grin. "Maybe I like you. Ever think I'm pulling your pigtails?"

Keia's face twisted into a disgusted sneer. "I'm not a guy. Why would you like me?"

"Ouch," Dixon chuckled, pressing his hands against his chest. "I like both sexes, mind you. And I don't pick on Marie because she's Mark Antony's girl."

"I'm no one's girl, let alone that axe-wielding maniac!" Marie shouted down.

Dixon heard the blush in her voice. "Speaking of girls…" he muttered. "Where's Axel?"

"Training with Kody," Keia told him, fingers curling around the bar of her swing.

"Tiger," Marie corrected her sister.

Keia smiled, pushing off from her platform. Her "Tiger" echoed as she swung.

Dixon smiled to himself, staring down at the dirt floor. His reverie was short-lived by a shout from off to the side. Dixon lifted his head to find Axel heading his way in a stumbling run. The look of unbridled fear on the younger man's face was one he'd seen before, but he somehow knew Kody had brought the look on this time.

Axel managed to stay on his feet when he stopped, bracing his hands against his knees as he caught his breath. He straightened up and reached out, pushing at the blond's shoulder. "Did you know Wild Tiger's powers were declining-have already declined?!"

"No…" Dixon's eyes widened. "No, I didn't. We've… We travel, hardly ever getting close to Sternbild! We have our own problems to worry about. We can't keep up with the ones that aren't chasing us…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit. How is he?"

Axel began wringing his hands together. "No better than I am. I left him… I didn't know what to do!"

Dixon closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Axel. We can't help him if we're both panicking."

Axel whimpered, but tried relaxing per Dixon's suggestion. He closed his eyes, but found only demons.

 _Useless piece of shit! I should turn you over to the cops and just claim the reward_ …

Dixon opened his eyes and found Axel hyperventilating. "Jesus…" He grabbed the brunet's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Why do you always go back there? You're with us now." Marie and Keia were now on the ground, concerned about their fellow troupe member. They wanted to offer comfort, but Axel was now a ticking time bomb and they had no idea how he would react if they got closer.

"Do you want to go back to him?" Dixon asked, smoothing aside the damp and wild ebony bangs.

"We can go to him," Marie suggested softly.

"Or… he can come to us."

Marie looked at her sister, following Keia's gaze to find the newest member of their ragtag family strolling their way. Dixon patted Axel on the back before handing him off to the twins so he could stop Kody's advances. He was momentarily thrown by the auburn-haired man's smile, expecting to be met with distress, at the least.

"I had a slight panic attack, and I think I freaked him out, but I'm over it. Angel…?" Kody tried to glance around the blond, but he shifted with him, blocking his gaze.

Dixon stepped forward, placing a hand on his hip with a sigh. He lowered his voice as he spoke, "Axel's a bit fragile. He can be as strong as you'll ever need him to be, but there are triggers everywhere that send him back to his childhood. That time, for our dear Angel, is not a happy time." Kody wore a solemn look of understanding, waiting for Dixon to finish. "He also feels guilty for your accident."

The amber eyes widened, but Dixon's hand on his shoulder kept Kody from approaching the brunet being guarded by the trapeze twins. "I don't even _remember_ what happened—"

Dixon squeezed gently. " _That's_ part of what's killing him."

"I don't blame him," Kody whispered. "I would never…"

Dixon wanted to ask if he was certain of that, but then remembered Axel telling him of Wild Tiger's selfless act of heroism. "Maybe you're what he needs…" His lips curled into a half-smirk. "You're going to have to pull him out of the guilt he's drowning in. I can't reach him where he is now. If i had to even touch his mind with mine, the backlash might send me into a coma." Dixon finally stepped aside, giving Kody full view of Axel, and vice versa.

In just the few minutes they'd been separated, Axel went from excited to devastated. He looked like he hadn't seen sleep for days, and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Kody smiled as reassuringly as possible and the twins put some distance between themselves and their second in command. "Ready to go back to weight training? You're slender, but you've obviously got some muscle hidden in that wiry frame."

"You're smaller than I am," Axel mumbled, still averting his eyes.

Kody grinned, glad that he got a response out of the young man. The twins saw this as their cue to leave and danced back to the trapeze platforms. A race broke out between them to see who could get to their platform first. Kody waited patiently for Axel to make eye contact, his smile widening into a grin when it finally happened. Dixon took a page from Keia and Marie, walking away to find something to do.

Kody took a step forward, waiting for the brunet to make the next move. When Axel showed no signs of doing so, Kody reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling the lithe frame against himself. He wrapped a hand around the back of the dark head, forcing Axel's head onto his shoulder. This left him with a better angle for speaking directly into his ear. "It doesn't matter who I am, or who I was… I'll never blame you for anything. You're in no way responsible for _my_ actions. Unless you know you can help, stop taking on everyone's burdens."

"It's still my fau—"

"Stop," Kody hissed, tangling his fingers in the ebony tresses. "Don't listen to the voice telling you that. Listen to Dixon… to Ana. Listen to me. We're here for you now."

Axel curled his fingers into the older man's shirt, sniffling softly against his shoulder. "Tiger…"

Kody chuckled, "Maybe we should call today's practice quits. You should probably take a nap, and I need to lick my wounds. I've chalked it up to my accident and losing my memory, but I still need to come to terms with the fact that I'm a one-minute Tiger." The moment the words left his mouth, Kody's honey golden eyes widened. He lifted his hand from Axel's back, absently feeling around the back of his neck. Black and white flashed in his mind, but he couldn't make out the words or image they represented.

Axel shifting against him brought him back to his current reality and Kody slipped the arm back around the brunet with a small smile. "Let's go," he encouraged.

Axel nodded, staying pressed against Kody's side as they headed out of the tent and back to the trailers.

* * *

Every day, leading up to the Troupe's performance, Kody watched at least one person practice for hours on end. If Anabel gave him that _look_ , he disappeared to continue the daily chores he was given. Mark Antony—he had yet to stumble across the knife user, and he didn't want to. The memories of the small, petite man were disconcerting. Maxwell offered to take him up to the wire, but he respectfully declined.

Kody was taking a container to the trailer when he heard a soft huffing noise. He finished his rounds, making a pitstop to leave some trash at the dumpster not too far from their location, and was on his way back, when he heard a loud neigh. That couldn't be ignored. Kody took a detour, circling around the big tent, and found the reason to be a pair of dappled gray horses; the slightly smaller of the two has more gray than white, with very little freckling, while the other was almost a pure white coat, save for the gray socks around the ankles. Axel stepped out from between the two horses, a gentle smile on his face as he smoothed his hands over their flanks.

Kody watched the young man hug both animals around the neck, pulling them in close, unable to stop grinning. The grayer of the pair noticed him and let out a soft nicker, butting its nose against Axel's shoulder to get his attention. Axel whispered to her before turning around to see what caught her interest. The brunet's face lit up and he waved excitedly, beckoning Kody over. Kody was reluctant to move, but eventually trudged over.

The same mare that had spotted him nodded her way free of Axel's lax grip and stepped forward to meet the newcomer. Axel didn't even bother hiding his laughter at the spit that now dripped down the side of the man's face and from his auburn hair. "She likes you! That's Louise. This one…" He smoothed a hand down the obvious stallion's long face. "Donny. I wanted to name them Donny and Marie, but Marie threatened me with bodily harm if I did, so… I went with Thelma and Louise."

Kody sputtered out a laugh, lifting a hand to hug Louise around the neck as she continued to nudge against him. "He's doomed you, hasn't he?" he said with a pat to her strong flank.

"No," Axel argued in an almost whine. "She's a strong, free spirit. Right, Louise?" Louise nickered softly, nodding obediently against the back of Kody's head.

"What are you planning to do with them?" the older man asked, giving up trying to save his small tuft of a ponytail after Louise found it and began nibbling.

Axel looked momentarily surprised, but his smile returned. "I took up trick riding a few years ago." He bumped heads with Donny. "These guys are awesome. Donny's a Lippizaner stallion. Louise is an Andalusian mare. I trust them both with my life, literally."

"And I can tell they have nothing but trust and love for you."

Axel blushed, burying his face into the side of Donny's neck. The stallion snorted almost proudly, daring anyone to deny the claim. Kody laughed and stepped away from the mare. He lifted a hand to his hair and his fingers came away wet.

"Wash up," Axel chuckled, "And join us in the big tent to see a routine."

"All right." Kody smiled at the young man-he grinned at Louise, who tried to follow him before being restrained-and headed for the main trailer.

Kody was delayed in returning for the young man's performance—Anabel asked to borrow his hands to help her finish a task—but made it back to the big tent in time to catch what was possibly the end of Axel's routine. He entered via the audience entrance, slipping into the front row, and sat forward, elbows braced on the dividing barrier.

The horses were rounding the bend, and Donny pulled ahead of his equestrian partner, his rider standing on his back. Axel studied the distance between the two. He faced forward, only to execute a backflip onto Louise. In the same movement, he back flipped off of her rump and onto the ground, executing a few more quick flips to steady himself. Breathing heavily, Axel's grin widened as he followed the sound of applause to the stands. "I was getting worried you wouldn't show," he laughed, jogging over the meeting the older man, who had jumped the barrier to greet him.

"Yeah, sorry." Kody ducked his head in a sheepish fashion, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Ana stopped me, and I'm in no position to say 'no' around here."

"Not yet anyway," Axel smiled.

Kody grinned, looking over the young man's shoulder to the two horses prancing restlessly around each other. "I didn't see much, but from what I did catch, you're very skilled. I don't think you'll have any problems. Just… to see you move from horse to horse like that." He let out an incredulous laugh. "It was amazing." Axel blushed at the praises, a shy smile twitching at his lips.

" _Stop. Flirting_." The familiar voice echoed through the tent, courtesy of the bullhorn Dixon held. "And come get Tweedledee and Dum! They're crowding me… Donny… no!"

Axel excused himself, running off to find his horses and rescue their ringmaster. Kody ran his fingers through his hair; he'd left it down in case Louise decided the ponytail was a carrot for her to nibble on again. Had he been flirting? ' _I was just giving praise where praise is due_.' "I'm too old to be flirting," he sighed softly. Kody hoped Axel wouldn't be upset that he didn't wait for his return, but there were still more chores that needed taking care of, and took his leave through the audience exit.

**X X X**

"I'm sorry," Ivan whispered, possibly for the fifteenth time since they all gathered at the Justice Tower. He was apologizing for their search and rescue mission that had gone terribly wrong. After managing to get back on their feet, Ivan and Keith suited up and headed back to the store, only to find they were installing a new surveillance system.

_"The old one was literally fried. Every camera… even the monitors were giving off smoke. I'm so sorry, Heroes. Someone obviously doesn't want this man you saw on the video to be found."_

Ivan let out a miserable sound, wringing his fingers together. Since Keith was a constant presence at the teen's right side, Nathan had to settle for hugging him from the left, cooing softly at him, "It wasn't your fault, darling. The fact that you're still here with us is a good thing." Nathan gasped, realizing the weight of his words.

Rather than explode, as she would have had Barnaby made the comment, Karina simply rose from her seat and walked out of the room, a fretting Pao-Lin on her heels. Nathan let his gaze shift to Barnaby after the door whooshed close behind the two girls. "Handsome. I'm…"

Barnaby, who had been hiding behind his bangs, lifted his head to stare back with an impassive expression. "There is nothing for either of you to apologize about. This city obviously holds the answer we need." He smiled, a tight-lipped gesture. "You're back, Origami Cyclone, and we're glad. I'll pay a visit once I can get approval." Barnaby chuckled, the sound hollow. "Asking permission—like I'm some child."

Keith smiled at the touch of dry humor. "We can accompany you again, if you wish," he offered.

Barnaby shook his head with a soft sigh. "No. It's okay. There are still locations we haven't checked yet. I'll handle this."

"Okay," Ivan murmured. Another apology was fresh on his lips, but Keith's hand on his shoulder kept him from voicing it. There was obviously no further small talk to be had between them and the two blonds left first.

Once the door slid shut, Nathan looked Barnaby's way, fingers curled against his cheek as he frowned. "Are you okay, Handsome? Please tell me you've been sleeping."

Barnaby attempted a weak laugh, but it came out a huffing, scornful noise. "I close my eyes, but I don't think I'm sleeping." He met the Fire NEXT's eyes with a tired smile. "I'll be fine."

Nathan looked to the silent Antonio for support, but Antonio simply shook his head, making a silent gesture to let him know it was time to leave. Standing in the open doorway, Antonio turned back around to stare at the young man. "Don't be reckless. Kotetsu won't forgive you if you get injured because of him. Where he is… you'll kill him if you die."

Barnaby pressed his lips into a thin line, staring at the door now that it was closed. "I'm already dead," he whispered to the empty room. "This is… this is the third time. I've again lost someone important to me." There was nothing left for him. Even though they argued more than anything, Kotetsu had always been there, waiting for him.

"Bunny. _Are you sulking because we weren't at each other's throats today?" Kotetsu recoiled in mock horror._ "Masochist."

Barnaby chuckled softly to the empty room, "I am a masochist." ' _I continued to fall in love with you until it became unbearably painful._ ' Elbows braced atop his thighs, Barnaby pressed his thumbs against his forehead. The rest of his fingers curled into a fist. "When I find him, I'll tell him." With his new resolve set, Barnaby pushed himself to his feet, heading back out and back to Apollon Media. There was one final thing that needed taking care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's gone crazy!


	4. Chapter 4

The D.I.A.F. Troupe was packing up to leave their current location by the time Barnaby's resignation was acknowledged and approved.

Kody had, unfortunately, not been able to participate in their latest show, but Dixon had ended the night with an announcement on his behalf: "To those of you that try to catch our performances, no matter where we go… there will be a special surprise waiting for you at our next stop! I won't give anything away, but hopefully we can give you a _strong_ and lasting impression! Please check our website for our next location!"

The twins seemed to be the most excited for Kody's appearance. They'd even gone so far as to dye their hair color to match his, but only partially so; half auburn, half blue, and each side was held separate by twin pigtails. "We've never had a strongman before," Marie stated. Said strongman was caged in by the identical young women. "I'm excited, because I have this idea… where we merge our shows, and you can launch us up to our platforms at the end of your performance."

"I like that idea," Keia giggled, leaning in close against Kody's side. "We usually climb up while everyone's focused on the act before us, but we can make a grand entrance now!"

Kody grinned. "I'll help in any way I can. Maybe you can even help me come up with ideas for my own act. Angel's still helping me with my weight training."

"We can help with that, too!" the twins cheered in unison, each raising a hand.

So while most of the troupe packed up to get back on the road, there were three that continued to 'practice'. Kody marched around the busy tent, carrying each twin on a shoulder. After seeing the trio for a third time, Anabel tossed her box onto the stack ready to be wheeled out and rounded on them. "Get down and get to work, both of you!"

Kody, receiving his orders from the girls, turned toward the brunette with a sheepish smile. Keia extended her left leg; Marie, the right. Both women chirped in unison, "We're practicing!"

Anabel glanced behind them, a smirk suddenly tugging at her lips. Kody had never seen that smirk before and the cold hand of fear was slowly reaching into his chest. Carefully, he set each young woman down, despite their protests, and headed for the cart Anabel had just finished loading. "Smart boy," the brunette chuckled, patting him on the shoulder.

Marie turned around first, remaining absolutely motionless as something glinted for a brief moment. Her blue pigtail blew in the wind that came from the knife thrown with astounding speed. The knife lodged itself into the box on top of the stack Kody pushed; a deadly request to stop. The resident knife thrower—anything with a blade was his territory—sauntered forward. He stopped and smiled at Marie, straightening her hair so it flowed forward over her shoulder, before continuing to the frozen man. Kody jumped at the hand to his shoulder, nervously turning to face the other.

Mark Antony smiled innocently up at him, but the gesture increased the fear in his gut. He was a foot shorter, only inches taller than Sara and the twins, with a frame just as petite, but Kody knew him to be terrifying. "You're pretty elusive for a strongman, y'know. Just like in the past-you always ran from me."

"You always chased me away at knife point…" Kody mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't put the cart between himself and the other, but he took an unconscious step away, knowing the smaller man had a blade on his being somewhere.

Mark Antony's smile became forced as he recalled Dixon's idiot grin after being told what memory Kody had been given of him. ' _Dixon…_ '

Kody's "flight" instincts went into overdrive.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Mark Antony sighed, tucking a hand behind his head. "Anabel's not scared of me."

Kody relaxed a little, smiling as he glanced at said brunette. Anabel currently oversaw a transfer of equipment. "Anabel's not scared of anyone."

Mark Antony crossed his arms over his chest. "Axel's not scared of me, either, but that's only because he's got bigger fears to worry about…"

Kody's gaze became distant as he found Axel, a box on each shoulder, heading out of the tent. "I'd like to know what's keeping him from using his abilities properly. Is it… fear?"

Mark Antony's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. "Shit. I might lose my bet with that bastard Dixon." He let himself grin. "Take an example from those two and stop being scared of me."

Kody didn't think he would have nightmares, but it was still a terrifying sight. He smiled nervously and nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me—" Mark Antony turned around, smirking after catching sight of the older twin hiding behind a few of their stage hands. "Marie—" Letting out a soft squeak, the young woman attempted to flee.

**X X X**

Once everyone pitched in, the work moved more swiftly and the trailer was soon fully packed. It was well into the evening and Dixon was tasked with the job of rousing their designated driver. Kody leaned against the massive transport, staring at the city they would soon be leaving behind. The lights shone brightly, some twinkling to life after just being switched on, reminding him of the stars overhead. ' _It's not bright enough_.' The thought surprised him and he shook his head, looking away from the darkened landscape.

Kody smiled after finding Axel watching him from the open door of their transport. The cab led two trailers; one doubled as living quarters during the travels, while the other housed their equipment.

The brunet smiled sheepishly at being caught staring. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Without a second glance at the city they were leaving behind, Kody jogged to the young man that continued to hold the door open for him. Climbing the two steps, he grinned after finding everyone still wide awake inside.

Dixon had claimed the entire couch for himself, and was stretched out in a leisurely manner. He grinned up at their newest member after feeling the slight rumble that came from the cab's engine starting. "This is where we play 'who can stay up the longest'," he sung.

Kody looked genuinely intrigued. "What happens to the person that falls asleep first?"

Dixon and Anabel's matching grins were scary, and Kody wanted to navigate his way to the cab with their driver. He looked around the mobile room and decided that sitting on the floor with Mark Antony might be safer than sitting next to Dixon or Anabel. The petite brunet smirked after realizing he was being chosen, but soon after returned to sorting and cleaning his knives.

They'd been in motion for almost twenty minutes when Mark Antony paused in his ministrations and glanced at the man beside him. The twins and Sara were enjoying their time with him. "Hey, Tiger." Kody turned his way, leaning forward to be seen, an eyebrow arched questioningly. "Would you like to help me with an act?"

Two sets of arms curled around Kody from above and he laughed sheepishly. "He's helping us," Marie protested, glaring at the brunet. Mark Antony's smirk turned deadly as he locked eyes with the oldest twin.

Axel's comment prevented any impending violence between the two. "He can help you both. It takes one hour before he can use his abilities again. If we change your performance schedules, you can both have him." He lifted his eyes from his tablet to find everyone staring. "What? Oh… The _three_ of you can have him."

Dixon barked out a laugh, curling into the arm of the couch.

Axel looked from him, to Mark Antony, then Marie. "Did I… say something strange?"

"No," Keia answered for her sister, grinning widely.

Marie ended the ongoing glaring match with a sigh, "That sounds doable, but only if Tiger agrees."

Kody, still being embraced by the twins, could do nothing but smile. "I'd love to help in any way that I can. Before we make any set plans, though, let me see how my weight training progresses."

"You're doing great," Axel smiled, shifting his position so he sat straighter with his legs crossed. "I'd say you were a natural. Maybe you worked out in the past."

"Who knows." Kody's attempt at a shrug was thwarted by the arms still around him.

"Let him go," Maxwell ordered, standing behind the couch Dixon inhabited. She'd been lounging on a cot and stood only to see what the commotion was all about.

Keia whined in protest, but slowly unwound her arms. Marie followed suit and Kody relaxed against the couch. He tilted his head back to stare at Axel. The young man was already back to reading, but he looked up in time to catch the amber-eyed gaze. Axel smiled. Kody continued to stare, momentarily forgetting the reason he'd wanted the other's attention.

"Louise…" Kody mumbled. Axel gave him his full attention and Kody cleared his throat. "I was wondering how long it takes to learn trick riding. I wouldn't mind helping you with your routines also. No, Max, I'm not getting up on that wire." Maxwell closed her mouth and sulked back to her cot.

Axel chuckled, lifting a knee to press his chin atop it. "Louise has become really fond of you, so she probably wouldn't mind if you stood on her back. But you will need a lot of practice, especially when it comes to learning how to fall off a horse. You don't want to damage yourself more than necessary."

"More than a concussion?" Kody joked. Axel continued to smile, but the older man could see it had become forced. "Sorry."

Axel shook his head. "No, you're right. You don't need to add another concussion to the one you're still suffering from."

His words sent the twins into "mother hen" mode, and Kody was lost under their hands. He managed to keep away the mouths that intended to "kiss away his boo-boos".

**X**

Kody opened his eyes, blinking into the darkness of the trailer. There were soft snores, medium snores, and a light wheezing all around him. He smiled sleepily and easily slipped out of Keia's embrace. He stood before carefully lifting the youngest twin into his arms. Kody carried her to a cot. Marie was next, and placed on the same cot with her sister. Almost immediately, they curled against each other. Next, Kody moved Mark Antony. He escaped unscathed, and assumed that meant the young man was truly tired. Sara had already meandered to her own cot, probably before Kody had fallen asleep. Anabel and Dixon looked comfortable sharing the couch, so Kody brought a blanket to cover them. He looked towards the other couch and froze after finding Axel staring at him. With a sheepish smile, he headed over, sinking onto the cushion.

"You fell asleep first," Axel whispered. "But everyone felt you were too innocent to prank."

"Glad to hear it," Kody chuckled. "Sorry that I woke you."

Axel shrugged awkwardly. "I'm a light sleeper."

Kody could tell that fact was due to whatever past Axel had, but it wasn't his matter to press. He wanted to help, if possible, but only if Axel was willing. A yawn escaped him and he smiled sheepishly. "Guess I'm still tired."

"You should be, considering how hard you work." Axel nodded in the direction of the cots. "Go to sleep."

"It's nice, right here." Kody drew his legs up onto the couch, curling against the opposite arm. "G'night, Angel."

Axel smiled, letting his eyes flutter close. "Night, Tiger."

* * *

Barnaby's trails were always cold by the time he arrived on the scene of the latest misdemeanor within traveling distance. No longer a Hero, his resources were limited, and he had to make do with his sports car and local gas stations. He couldn't shake the feeling, though, that his leads were always right.

' _There's something… I'm missing_.' Barnaby pounded a fist against the steering wheel. Just like with the first city, the thieves' tracks were always covered, leaving him waiting days, weeks even, for another crime to be committed. His frustrations only increased after his phone began to ring, but he answered the call nonetheless, not bothering to check the ID; only Heroes had his number.

"Barnaby," Karina whispered into the phone. "Come back to Sternbild. We're having a… a private service for Wild Tiger.

Barnaby's eyes widened, his throating working to swallow around the lump suddenly formed there. "No…"

"Please stop. Barnaby. It's time to put it all to rest."

"No! Blue Rose, you—"

"I don't want to anymore than you do…!" the young woman cried, the tears evident in her distraught voice. "But… I don't have the strength like you do. Wild Tiger… He took it when he disappeared. Come home, and say goodbye. If it will get you here faster, little Kaede was the one that ordered us to stop looking."

Barnaby's chest began to hurt and he realized it was because he had stopped breathing. With a sharp exhalation, he screwed his eyes shut. Heading back now would set him back months, but he was being summoned home. He wouldn't attend the ceremony, because he didn't believe it was time to say goodbye to such a great Hero, but he consented. "All right," he murmured.

"Thank you," Karina whispered, her voice barely audible.

The call ended and Barnaby let the phone fall from his hand and into the passenger's seat. He blindly reached for the key, starting the car to begin the journey back to Sternbild.

**X X X**

It took three days before he arrived at Sternbild, and another two days before the service was arranged. Barnaby watched on from the edge of the field, until he couldn't anymore, climbing back into his car.

Kaede found him, his tears still fresh on his face. She opened the door and leaned over him, hugging his shoulders gently. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm not going to stop," he told her, his voice hoarse.

"Don't die for him. My dad would be upset if you did."

Barnaby chuckled softly, remembering Antonio had said something similar. I'm bringing him back home—promise." He managed to lift a hand, placing it gently to the top of her head.

Kaede nodded against his shoulder before pulling away. Barnaby turned her head, his gaze following her. Her eyes were red, but no tears had yet to fall. Her grin was wide, and he wished he could borrow some of her strength. Kaede closed the door, and he read the message on her lips: good luck.

* * *

The D.I.A.F. performance troupe was an even greater hit now with their newest member. He appealed to women and men of all ages; children adored him. Dixon was usually acting as bodyguard whenever their strongman moved between tents during intermission, as it was now.

"Be aggressive," Dixon sighed after dragging the older man away from a hoard of giggling teenagers. "You can almost lift a short ton, for Gods' sakes! And without looking like those overly muscular bodybuilders _or_ activating your abilities."

Kody simply smiled, flexing his free arm. One of the girls had dug her nails into the flesh real good, but the bruise would fade; she hadn't broken skin. "It feels nice—to be so wanted. I won't turn them away."

"I want to call you a bad name, but I've seen your sad face. Knowing you, though, you might just smile." Dixon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an attention whore," Kody laughed.

"A slut," Dixon stated, never missing a beat. "Anyone will do."

Kody's laughter just grew louder, making the man at his side smile. Anabel would be taking care of things during intermission. Since Kody wasn't needed again for another hour and a half, Dixon decided they could sit together. They arrived at their trailer and Dixon made a beeline for his favorite couch. He flopped onto the cushions, stretching out one leg on the cushion. "Do you really like it here?"

Kody stalled in sitting, staring at him like he'd grown another head. Dixon contemplated pushing the thought into his head to see what that face would _really_ look like, but the feedback wasn't worth it. "I was just trying to soften the blow, but… we have a job tonight."

Kody sat back on the couch with a soft sigh. "Oh. I'd almost forgotten."

Dixon smirked. "Yeah. We're thieves. This one's… different, though. It's for a sort-of benefactor. We only accept jobs from people that we _know_. And he's allowing us to keep a bit of the profit." Dixon frowned as he pinned the auburn-haired man with a glare. "Are you in?"

Kody knew he wouldn't be getting anymore information until he consented. The groceries and supplies seemed small compared to what was taking place tonight. His better judgement seemed to have awoken and was saying 'no', but Kody smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah."

Dixon grinned. "Great. We're rescuing a puppy from the pound!"

Kody opened his mouth, a weak grunt escaping, but closed it, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He opened it again, an eyebrow arching, before deflating against the arm of the couch. Dixon couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He let out a shriek when Kody lunged at him, raising his arms to protect himself. The trailer door flew open and Mark Antony leapt in, a knife in each hand, and a short blade clenched between his teeth. Dixon took one look at him and burst into a new fit of laughter, finally falling prey to Kody's tickle attack.

Mark Antony sheathed his weapons and dropped onto the couch on Kody's opposite side. Dixon, who had managed to curl himself half onto Kody's lap, stretched his legs out onto the brunet. "Don't scream like that," Mark Antony huffed. "I thought someone was being attacked."

"I did get attacked, but we can all take care of ourselves around here, Marky." Dixon got a bit more comfortable. Kody continued to smile, letting the man act out his childish ways.

"Stop babying him," Mark Antony scoffed, easing his hand beneath the hem of Dixon's pant leg to pinch at his calf. Dixon thrashed, but Kody wrapped his arms around him to keep him still. "I attacked him because he made me think we were going to rob an armored truck."

Mark Antony huffed out a laugh. "The puppy rescue. It's an interesting story, really. Our client lives with his evil stepmom. She saw that the pet received more attention than she did, and was also cuter than she was, so she sent it away to have it put down."

Kody pressed his lips together, trying to keep his grin at bay but failing.

Dixon took over the story-telling with a smirk. "The former queen, a beautiful woman, learned of her son's peril. Not only did she reclaim her heir from the evil stepmom, but she ordered the release of the family pet. Unfortunately, the animal's demise couldn't be undone. The son, however, has a group of individuals with a handy set of skills that will allow him to have his dog back at his side. And there will be no trail of breadcrumbs that lead back to him," Dixon finished.

Kody laughed, finding he was doing it more often around these individuals—not that he could remember anyone else but the Troupe. "Maybe you guys should add a story time tent, for the younger kids. I know everyone will always enjoy your shows, but it's just… a thought."

"A brilliant one, actually," Dixon mused. "It doesn't just have to be for the kids. We can do shadow storytelling. Sara can provide the lighting for us, maybe even the illusion, but that would just be lazy on our part, and abusing her abilities. We can run the idea by everyone once we finish tonight." The blond's smile dimmed and he tilted his head back onto the arm of the couch. "Tonight would be so much easier if Axel didn't jitter-jump whenever he tries to use his abilities." He watched Kody's expression morph until it became something concerned and questioning. "You'll have to ask him. That's not our story to tell."

Dixon groaned, stretching across the duo as he switched mental gears, and closed his eyes. "Is it an hour yet?"

"No, but I have to go help Max." Mark Antony pushed Dixon's legs from his lap, smirking as the blond squeaked at his awkward position. He stood, giving a mock salute.

Kody lifted his hand, two fingers extended as he returned the gesture. The same hand immediately went to his head, which now throbbed in pain. Dixon sat up quickly at Kody's pained grimace, sliding out of his lap to kneel at his side. "Hey. You okay? Do you… want to go to the hospital? Delayed concussion… I don't know!"

"Calm down, Dixon," Kody chuckled weakly, lifting his head. His smile was weak, but strong. "I'm all right. Maybe… I'm trying to remember."

"Don't try too hard. Not that I don't want you to remember, but… it looks painful when you do."

"So caring," Kody teased, leaning sideways to bump his shoulder against the blond's chest.

Dixon swatted at him, sputtering in protest, but couldn't stop the unease that crept into his heart. "Maybe… maybe we should take you to the hospital. Just to be safe!" he added hastily when Kody opened his mouth.

Kody couldn't recall ever seeing Dixon look so scared, but his memory was limited. There was a lot he couldn't recall. He smiled in defeat. "I'll let you guys decide when to take me." Dixon deflated in relief, burying his face in Kody's shoulder.

The trailer door opened and a smiling Sara walked in, dressed in a red and gold one piece; her performance just ended. "Yay. Marky told me there was a cuddle pile in here." Kody opened his arms while Dixon patted his thigh. Sara giggled and skipped over with grace, taking a cushion to curl against Kody's free side.

**x**

Anabel come to collect Kody for the twin's performance and found the trio napping. She rolled her eyes, but smiled, clearing her throat. Kody roused first, blinking blearily at her. "It's time to shine. The twins are waiting. Dixon!"

Dixon whined and burrowed deeper into Kody's firm thigh. The auburn-haired man laughed nervously, now worried about Dixon's close proximity to his crotch. Sara moved on autopilot, shuffling into the arm of the chair. Gently, Kody took Dixon by the shoulders and guided him into an upright position. The blond mumbled a protest, but finally let his eyes flutter open.

Anabel grinned at him, producing a top hat from behind her back. "It's show time!"

**X X X**

Once the show came to an end, there was another job to be done.

Maxwell short-circuited the alarm systems, Marie got them into the pound, Kody broke into the cage, and Keia was there to gush over the puppy. "So adorable," she squealed, as softly as possible, relenting to the rough kisses from the dog.

Kody grinned at them while Marie rolled her eyes. The light surrounding the strongman faded and the puppy whined in the dimmer light of the dark pound.

"Our human flashlight went out," Keia cooed.

"Let's go," Marie scoffed.

Her limitation was that she couldn't carry animals with her through solid objects—" _Humans are mammals!" Dixon argued. "Animals_!"—but Keia could. Keia, however, was unable to take humans along with her—" _What…" Dixon threw his hands into the air. "What is wrong with you twins_?!"

Marie guided them back to the front of the pound, curling her arm with Kody's once they were at the entrance. The puppy whimpered as its body turned to vapor along with Keia's, but the transition was just momentary. Marie stepped _through_ the door with the older man; Keia and the puppy wafted through its seams. Maxwell grinned, waving at them from the open van.

**X X X**

Dixon pulled Kody aside once the quartet returned from delivering the dog to its rightful owner. "Axel's upset, because he wasn't allowed on for the job. He's been exhausting himself practicing since you guys left." The blond gripped Kody's forearm tightly before letting go. _Please_.

Kody nodded and changed route to the big tent. The grunt and dull thud had him running through the flaps and he found Axel pushing himself up out of the dirt. "Angel…"

Axel's head snapped up and in his direction. "Ti...ger."

Kody smiled. "It's time to go to sleep."

Axel glared. "No." He stood, not bothering to dust himself off.

"Axel," Kody called out more sternly.

"No!" Axel blinked out of sight and Kody the creaking of the safety net. Axel lay in it, his hands covering his face. "No… no, no, no!"

Kody stood at the edge of the net, no pity on his face. "Let me help you."

"Find a time-traveling NEXT… change my past," Axel sobbed.

"Then… you won't meet me."

The brunet rolled in the net, turning to stare at the older man. Kody looked devastated at the thought of them not knowing each other, and Axel was certain he probably looked the same, but he couldn't stop the words that fell from his lips, "You… don't know me!"

"Then tell me! So I can help you!" The net shook after the older man snatched it between his hands, but not enough to dislodge the other.

Axel's cobalt eyes darkened, turning almost black. "I'm… useless."

**-x-x-**

_Axel fell to the floor after taking a blow to the face. He stayed down, but his attacker snatched him by the front of his shirt and hauled him back to his feet. "I overlooked the fact that you were a freak," the man spat in his face, causing the teen to flinch, "But you have no control over your powers—"_

_"I haven't been able to practice," Axel cut in._

_His eyes widened in horror as the man's eyes widened in rage. "Don't interrupt me, and don't talk back to me… useless shit!"_

_Axel had barely landed on the floor before receiving a boot to his side. He curled in on himself, but that only made the pain worse._

_"I've given you plenty of chances to practice and you screwed them all up!" The man dropped to one knee, snatching a fistful of the wild ebony hair. "The few jobs you succeeded in, you almost got caught! They have a warrant out for your arrest! I should just turn you in and collect the reward…" Axel's head hit the floor and the man stood, pacing back to the other side of the room. "I'm disgusted every time I think about the fact that you're my son…"_

_"I… I never wanted you as my dad!" The last thing Axel saw before disappearing was the murderous rage on his father's face._

**-x-x-**

"He broke my rib," Axel continued, his voice soft. "I teleported to a hospital and managed to get patched up. They contacted… _that man_ , and so I left. He probably got footed with my bill. Just like you, I stumbled across the D.I.A.F." He smiled wistfully, remembering Dixon's look of utmost concern; a look he had never seen before. "They saw a broken teen with nowhere to go and took me in without question."

Kody let out the breath he'd been holding, looking away and to the ground. Realizing what had to be done, he straightened up and turned around, walking away.

Axel gasped, struggling to sit up in the net. "Ko—"

"Stay there," Kody ordered, standing just in front of the audience stands. His eyes were narrowed, but not in a glare. "Teleport to me."

Axel barked out a harsh laugh, "I won't make it."

"Axel. Listen to me. Your constant traveling has probably helped, but if you don't get this under control, you could end up right back at the feet of that man. And from what I've heard, he won't hesitate to end your life."

Fear took hold-that probability had never once occurred to him, until now-and Axel found himself hyperventilating.

"Axel! Please… Come to me." Kody opened his arms.

Axel closed his eyes, his chest still rising and falling in uneven pants. He tried to focus his thoughts, tried not to think about his abusive father, but instead, the man holding out a hand to him. A Hero—his Hero. Axel reached for that hand and gasped when he felt strong arms press him close against a warm chest.

His head snapped up and Kody chuckled after managing to avoid getting his chin smashed. "Here you are."

"I…" Axel wriggled free, staring back at the net he'd just been laying in. He stared at his hand, imagined Kody holding it—felt the warmth and security—and blinked out of sight. He reappeared on the trapeze platform and shouted down to Kody. The older man grinned, waving, only to have Axel appear in front of him once again. Axel threw his arms around Kody. "Thank you!"

Kody returned the hug. "No need to thank me. You did it all on your own."

Axel shook his head. "No. You're always helping me… always."

Dixon walked away from the tent, letting the flap flutter close. "Freakin' drama queens." He contemplated taking up smoking.


	5. Chapter 5

Dixon broached the subject of taking Kody to the hospital on an off day. He combed his fingers through the bangs that covered the left side of his face, lifting them away for a moment before they fell back down and obscured a silver eye. "He's developing headaches. He just had one with me so far, but… I don't want to see him making that face again." He looked at the ground beneath his feet, trying not to remember the look on the older man's face.

Mark Antony stepped forward. "We need to be discreet. Does the Doc know anyone in this town? That won't ask questions?"

"Yeah, but it'll require a job out of us."

The petite brunet lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "I'm game. I hope it's something extreme. I'm getting rusty." His body lit up blue and Mark Antony gritted his teeth, gripping the wrist of his right hand.

Kody wandered into the tent in time to see a blade emerge from the palm of the swordmaster's hand. He released his wrist, snapping his hand, and gripped the handle of the short sword. Mark Antony turned, lowering his arms to his side, the light around him disappearing. Everyone else followed his gaze, and Kody smiled nervously under their scrutiny.

"You were… talking about me," he surmised. Keia and Marie ducked their heads in apology. Kody looked to the blond. "About my one headache."

"All it takes is one," Anabel argued calmly. "You… you fell from a great height, Kody."

Kody's smile waned. It was rare for Anabel to address him as anything other than 'Tiger'. And at the mention of his fall, Axel retreated into himself, his expression closed off. He lifted his hands in defeat. "All right. I'll go. I told Dixon I would anyway."

Anabel's face brightened. "He showed you that pitiful expression, didn't he?"

Dixon sputtered in protest.

"Yeah," Kody laughed. "He was so cute." He switched his train of thought, rounding on Mark Antony. "If you have your own swords—"

"They're limited," Mark Antony cut him off. "The ones I swallow kind of… stay in." He tossed the short sword into the air, catching it by the hilt with a grin. "This was from a month ago."

"You regurgitate through your arm—" Kody laughed, ducking the blade thrown at his head. The fact that he was able to dodge anything thrown by Mark Antony proved the innate abilities his mind couldn't remember; his body never forgot.

Dixon huffed, his bangs moving from the puff of air, and smiled. "I'll get in contact with the doctor. I guess… you guys can practice while I'm gone, or something. I don't know… Angel, take over!" He spun, lifting a hand to wave over his shoulder.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want," he sighed. "You know the drill."

"The leadership around here is amazing," Maxwell muttered. "I'm heading out into the town to do some shopping. _Actual_ shopping." She smirked, jogging out of the tent after Dixon. There was an unmanly squawk, which let them know she had overtaken him in a playful way.

Everyone disbursed after that, until it was only Axel and Kody left, both men staring at the other. Kody grinned. "Dixon said practice. Do you want to practice your teleporting?"

Axel's eyes widened before his expression softened, and he slowly nodded. Kody held out his hand and he moved forward, curling his fingers around the older man's. "Where?" he whispered.

"To your father."

Axel's heart rate ratcheted sky high and he attempted to pull away, but Kody held tight. "No…" he whimpered.

"I think you need to—for closure. Maybe even take him a 'keep away' present. Reimburse him for the hospital fees, even the reward that was out for your arrest. This was almost ten years ago, wasn't it?" Kody tugged the young man closer, reaching out to curl his free arm around the trembling frame. "I'll be right there with you."

"Don't be gone for too long," Anabel's voice interjected. She was passing through to her private tent so she could practice her own abilities. The brunette shot them a pleasant smile. "You have a doctor's appointment."

Kody grinned, hugging Axel closer. "I promise we'll be back before Dixon." He turned back to the brunet against his chest. "Ready?"

Axel shook his head vehemently, eyes wide in fear. He clung to Kody's hand for life, hoping it didn't get robbed of him as he willed their bodies to be transported to his previous home.

Upon arriving, the son learned that it was not his life that would be robbed; his father was no longer a part of this world. Axel had only one savior during his teenage years—a waitress at the diner he escaped to when his father got violent, just five years older than himself. She would let him hide out in the back until he felt brave enough to return home.

Violet wiped her hands in her apron before removing it. She folded it while telling the teen beside her that she would be taking a break. Her customers had all been tended to, so she walked out onto the floor, pulling the young man into her arms, only to step back and admire him. "Axel. Oh, sweetie." Axel managed a smile for her, barely holding back his tears. "I thought he'd finally had his way with you." He shook his head, unable to trust his voice to speak, lest it shatter.

"Did you come back… to see _him_?" the woman continued. She spared Kody a glance, the man standing quietly out of the way of the entrance. "A friend?"

"Yes, and yes," Axel whispered, swallowing thickly.

Violet's sad smile returned. She escorted them out of diner and out of town towards the local plot. Axel looked back at Kody, who followed a few feet behind, his eyes wide and expression indiscernible. He turned back around, moving ahead to catch Violet's eye. She squeezed his hand tightly, tugging him along carefully through marked headstones. Finally, they stopped before a small one, just a name and date etched into it. Jon Svent, father to Axel Svent.

"He was arrested, several times, after you disappeared, but all misdemeanors that had him released after a few months. I, myself, reported him to the police, giving them ample proof of his abuse." Violet had taken a few pictures of the young boy when he ran to her for solace, telling him they would only be used as evidence if things ever escalated. She released his hand, stepping aside to leave Axel alone with the man that had once caused him nightmares. "He passed two years ago—drank himself to death."

Axel stared at the headstone, his expression blank. He felt no sadness or grief. The nights when his father drank were the worst, as memory served; Jon never held back. Those were the nights, if luck was on his side, when Axel managed to crawl away to the diner. He felt relief, a weight rising from his chest as he continued to stare at the name. Never again would there be fear of accidentally stumbling across the bane of his childhood. "Goodbye," Axel stated clearly, turning away.

He smiled at Violet, offering his hand. The woman took it, relinquishing the lead to the young man. Kody hesitated after they'd passed him, staring at Jon Svent's grave. He closed his eyes, silently bidding the man a farewell, before again following after Axel and Violet.

Violet treated Axel and his guest to lunch, dessert included, while listening to Axel's tales of his travels. Hours passed before they realized it, though their ringmaster gladly reminded them. After receiving a text from Dixon—" _Get your asses back here…_ NOW!"—Axel had to tell his old friend farewell. "I promise to visit," he told her, accepting the bag that contained two chocolate pies for the rest of the Troupe to share. "Maybe I can even suggest we come here for a show."

Violet's eyes sparkled with excitement. She clapped her hands together. "That would be lovely! Everyone will be surprised to see how much you've grown." She glanced at Kody, her smile widening into a grin. "And maybe you can get this one to talk more."

Kody, surprised at being addressed, stared back at her, eyes slightly wide. "I'm… talkative."

"He's not," Axel laughed. "Not as much as the twins."

Kody snorted, "Yeah. No one's as talkative as the twins."

Violet looked between the two men as they laughed, and it warmed her heart to see Axel had found solace."Oh. I can't wait to see you and your new family."

Axel stared at the bag in his hand, his expression fond. "They are my family. The best one I've ever known." He grinned at the woman. "The greatest."

Violet pulled them both into a hug, giving each man a kiss on the cheek. "Take care," she whispered.

Kody led the way out of the diner, holding the door open for his partner. Axel couldn't stop grinning. He took the older man's hand, practically dancing with him in the parking lot. Without warning, he shifted the space around them, and they appeared in the trailer behind the big tent. Kody laughed, taking the pies from the brunet before they were dropped.

"How was your date?" Dixon asked from the couch, unimpressed by their grand entrance.

"Great—"

"Really? Tell me more," he droned, his visible silver eye saying he didn't want to hear. "Tell me _after_ the doctor appointment we only have ten minutes to get to."

"We'll be on time!" Axel exclaimed, uncaring about the earlier dismissal.

Still holding Kody's hand with his right, he reached for Dixon with the left. There was no need to drag the man from his usual spot on the couch, and all three disappeared. They reappeared behind the hospital, Dixon ripping his hand away to catch his breath. So much time had passed since Axel had felt courageous enough to teleport anyone along that he'd forgotten how bad the shift was.

"Bastard," he ground out, hands braced against his thighs as he panted. "Warn a guy next time!" Dixon sucked in a deep breath, releasing it as he straightened up. He eyed the two men before him, eyes narrowing. "What kind of drugs did you take?" The question was directed at the smiling brunet.

"I brought some back," Axel laughed. "Hopefully Anabel and the others don't get to them first."

"Chocolate," Dixon huffed, shaking his head.

"I also found out that my father passed away."

Kody watched Dixon closely, hoping to get a glimpse of the man from the past that had taken in the broken teen. He did, and it brought a smile to his face. Dixon's features softened, the furrows in his brows disappearing as his glare melted away, and the most compassionate smile appeared on his face. "Don't cry about it," he laughed softly, reaching out to tousle the wild ebony tresses.

Axel leaned into the touch, sighing softly. He wasn't happy that the man that had brought him into this world was gone; without him, he never would have met the amazing people that now surrounded him. Instead, he was grateful that the possibility of the constant abuse returning was no more. That the two coincided was an unfortunate event. "Don't worry about me. We have this one to worry about now." He gave Kody's shoulder a playful bump, eliciting a laugh from the older man.

Kody straightened himself, squaring his shoulders. "Let's do this."

**X**

Several tests and two scans later, the trio received the news that everything looked perfectly fine. "The headaches are probably delayed because of the quick treatment administered beforehand."

Dixon met the doctor's stare with an even gaze.

Kody was given a prescription for painkillers and a verbal reminded to return for a checkup if the headaches persisted or worsened. "Told ya," he taunted, waving the piece of the paper at his companions.

"It's always better to be safe than sorry," Dixon warned him, shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants.

He nodded his head towards the bathroom, nudging the door open with his shoulder. He shook his elbow, telling Axel to take it. The brunet smiled, curling his fingers around his upper arm. Kody's hand slipped into his before he could seek it, and a blush warmed his cheeks. They'd held hands before, so why was now any different? There wasn't enough time to dwell on it; his ringmaster was giving him "the look".

Dixon rolled his eyes after catching Axel's eye, groaning as he was yanked back into the present after the unannounced teleport. He shook Axel from his arm, wandering out of the trailer to regain his bearings. He doubled back, remembering the bag Kody had left on the counter of the kitchenette. With a smirk, he removed one of the untouched chocolate pies and proceeded to cut himself a generous slice. "Later," Dixon announced, waving with his free hand as he finally escaped.

Kody glanced at Axel questioningly. "No," the brunet told him, answering the unvoiced question. "You're going to rest today. I'll give Maxwell your prescription so it can be filled. Sit and twiddle your thumbs."

"Usually people are told to _stop_ twiddling their thumbs."

"Twiddle them," Axel ordered with a mock glare. His smiling lips said otherwise.

"I'll twiddle them. Let me borrow your tablet. Make sure you tell Ana I'm twiddling my thumbs if she comes looking for me."

Axel smiled coyly, leaning into Kody's personal space as he took the slip of paper from the older man's back pocket. "I'll tell her," he chuckled, his breath ghosting over Kody's cheek. With a grin, Axel retrieved his tablet, showing Kody the pattern before leaving him alone in the trailer.

**X**

The remainder of the Troupe returned to the trailer, exhausted but accomplished. Keia, leading the way, turned back to her fellow members and exaggeratingly pantomimed for them to be quiet, swinging her arm wide before bringing her finger to her lips. She glided inside, indicating to their "grounded" newcomer. Kody was curled on a cot he'd pulled from storage, the tablet beneath his hand as he slept, its screen blank.

Mark Antony whispered his claim for first shower, heading to the opposite end of the trailer. Everyone else loitered, trying to keep their voices quiet so Kody could sleep. Axel couldn't keep his eyes off the man, a fact that Anabel noticed. She tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head once she looked his way. "He's not part of our world," she reminded him.

Axel's face fell. "I know," he whispered. "Sometimes… I wonder what will happen when he remembers, and I get scared. I don't want to be hated by him."

"You want something from him you can't have."

"Why can't I?" Axel's voice had risen; not quite a shout, but it was enough to have their sleeping member stir on his bed. He clenched his fists at his side. "Let me indulge. I'll put myself back together when it all ends."

"You say indulge…" Anabel frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Axel glared. "Let me lo—"

The brunet's statement was cut short when the device beneath Kody's hand began trilling, startling the man awake. He sat up with a start, hair sticking up in all directions and his honey golden eyes wide. Slowly, Kody came back to his senses and smiled sleepily at everyone. "Hi."

Anabel shook her head, dropping onto the couch beside Dixon. Axel headed for the cot where the man lay, sitting on the edge. "Sorry… about the alarm. I wanted to wake up early to take care of Donny and Louise."

"Yeah," Kody yawned, stretching his arms, his fingers still curled around the tablet. Bringing down his free hand, he rubbed at his eyes. "What time is it...?"

"Three," Maxwell groaned as she headed for her cot. The next show wasn't until another two days, so he was sure they would all be relaxing tomorrow—later today. "I'll drop off and pick up your meds. You won't owe me, so don't fret."

Kody smiled, finally handing the tablet back to Axel. "I beat your Fruit Ninja score," he chuckled.

Anabel glowered at the floor as she listened to the duo argue playfully behind her. Dixon patted her thigh. "Don't worry about it. They're both big boys."

She couldn't help _but_ worry about it. Anabel didn't have a problem with in-Troupe relationships, but to get involved with Kody was asking for nothing but trouble. She knew she couldn't stop it, but she would try to end it. Dixon squeezed her knee before pulling his hand away.

* * *

Axel had tried to ignore it. He called it Hero worship; told himself that he was drawn to the man because he imagined him to be the father he never had—Dixon and Anabel acted like siblings. But every day that passed had him leaning towards the Florence Nightingale effect. Every little thing Kody did made him want to hug the older man, and not in a platonic way, especially since the embrace would be accompanied by kisses, if permitted. Visiting his old hometown might have been the final step.

Axel winced as Kody took another tumble from Louise's saddle, finally pushing himself out his hiding place. They were all putting in their best efforts since announcing that their new destination would be Sternbild City.

Kody combed his fingers through his hair, pulling the strands back so he could wrap the elastic band around it. A small tuft of a ponytail was created, but it served its purpose of keeping the hair from his face. He smiled as he remembered the ponytail was what had drawn Louise to him in the first place. The mare, however, was keeping her distance, standing yards away with Donny. If there was one thing he'd perfected, it was falling from a horse. He dusted himself off, mentally preparing himself to try again

Axel appeared, slapping the older man on the back in a reassuring gesture. "Don't get so down."

"I've been practicing so long now…" Kody hung his head low.

"You're just struggling with trick riding," the brunet pointed out. "You've been in performances for months. The girls love you. I think even Marky loves you." Axel grinned, forcing back the traitorous words that danced on the tip of his tongue. _I love you_.

Kody lifted his head to stare at him. "Mark…y. Mark Antony. I'm surprised he let you call him that."

"Sara started it."

"Ohh," Kody drawled. "The fire breathing angel. No one can really say no to her."

"That's… a bit oxymoronic," Axel laughed, lifting his hand from Kody's back. He hadn't realized it had still been lingering there. "Fire breathing angel."

"This Troupe is a walking oxymoron, but I feel like I belong here, which means I'm a bit of an oxymoron, too, aren't I?"

A flash of guilt, but then it was gone, and Axel was smiling. Kody sighed, "You really need to stop feeling sorry about me."

"But the headaches—"

"I've got prescription painkillers for them now. The doctor said I should check back in a few weeks."

"Those few weeks have already passed. This is our second new town since then."

"You two need to stop bickering like a married couple," Maxwell shouted down from the tightrope. With her arms crossed over her chest, the wire never trembled beneath her, and she glared at them both

Kody stared up in amazement and horror. "How are you able to just stand there so casually?!"

The young woman showed him just how 'casual' she was by back-flipping across the wire and back to her platform. "Why can't I do that…?" he muttered, turning to stare at the horses that still stood together, now closer than before.

"Are you giving Louise your trust?" Axel questioned. "If you don't trust her completely, you won't become a good team." He frowned, cocking his head to one side. "You were the one that was able to see how much trust there was between us before. Trust her… the same way I trust you."

Kody's eyes widened, but Axel was already rushing away before he could comment. A disembodied voice spoke on his behalf, though.

" _He's twice my junior. I can't think these thoughts... that I'm thinking_."

"Stay out of my head, Dixon!" Kody shouted to an otherwise empty tent. "And I'm not that old…"

Dixon grinned, stepping out from behind the pole that held the platform Maxwell had vacated not too long ago. "I wasn't in your head, strongman." He held out a hand. "No powers activated. It's written all over your face that you have the hots for our teleporter." Kody gritted his teeth, but he couldn't deny what was true. Dixon's grin widened. "What if I tell you your feelings would be reciprocated?"

Eyes wide, the strong man faced their ringmaster.

Dixon smirked, tilting his head to reveal his hidden right eye, always masked by the long set of bangs that fell over it. "He might just be experiencing a Hero complex for you, but there's something else hidden in there. He trusts us all, but you get a bit _more_ , and it's not because he feels guilty. Food for thought, darling," he hummed, disappearing behind the wooden pillar that had been his entrance scene.

Kody stared at the empty space, turning Dixon's words around in his head. ' _Really.._.?'

"Really!"

"Dixon!"

Dixon's laughter stayed with him for a few moments before he was left alone with his racing thoughts. Kody's mind eagerly supplied him with instances that made Dixon's words true. He looked towards the two equines, hoping they could help him clear his thoughts. As though sensing he was trouble, Louise moved away from her partner and trotted over. Kody reached up, cupping her long face between his hands as she nuzzled against the side of his head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I trust you. I trust everyone here. And I think… I think I like—" Louise snorted, stomping a hoof as she pushed against him. Kody laughed, "Love?" He received a nicker of approval. "I love him, then. If you'll let me, I'd like to prove myself." Louise tossed her head and Kody wrapped his arms around her neck. "Let's prove just how much we love him—together."

It was the mare's neighing that brought Axel back into the tent. He looked around, wondering where his horses could be, when he spotted both, galloping toward the front of the tent. His eyes widened, a grin involuntarily spreading across his face. Kody maintained perfect balance as they rounded the bend, a foot on each of the majestic animal's back. After reaching the front, the horses slowed and Kody stepped off onto Louise's back. He lowered himself into a crouch and grabbed the horn of the trick riding saddle.

Axel stepped forward, ready to protest whatever move the man was thinking of completing, but the words never left his mouth. Kody carefully lowered himself to the ground, running alongside Louise after she'd slowed her gait. She still moved pretty fast, so Axel was more than surprised that the man was able to keep up. He berated himself with a small smile. "He's a Hero. Of course he's a natural at this."

Kody pushed off from the ground, leaping over the mare's back to start running on the other side. After several yards, he jumped back to the other side, before finally climbing back onto her back. Louise slowed to a canter, then a jog trot, before coming to a standstill. He patted the side of her neck in thanks before climbing down.

"That was great!"

Kody grinned at the brunet running over to where he stood. Axel stopped a foot away—a foot too far for Kody's tastes. "I knew you could do it," he laughed. "And you even got Donny's help. Wha…" He arched an eyebrow. "Did you bribe my horses?"

The auburn-haired man shook his head. "I just confessed to Louise. I guess she passed my message along to Donny."

"You confessed to my horse?" Axel snorted, his eyes alight with mirth.

' _Beautiful_.' "Forgive me, and just shove me away if I'm wrong…" Kody closed the space between them, his hands cupping Axel's face as he pressed their mouths together. Axel's reaction was quick, his hands rising to tangle themselves in the dyed rustic red hair of their strong man. Kody grinned against his lips before slotting their mouths together again.

Dixon smiled, closing the flap of the tent on the two men.

Realizing what had just taken place, Axel worked to free himself, backing away with a bright blush. "I'm—"

"Don't." Kody shook his head, shyly biting his bottom lip. He smiled, a light pink coloring his cheeks. "I... like you. I like everyone in this troupe, but I..."

Axel nodded, not wanting the older man to experience the embarrassment he also felt. "I completely understand. You're… you're different, and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible." He grinned and reached out to Kody. Ruffling the small ponytail, he chuckled softly. "I realized running from it wouldn't solve anything—you were going anywhere. So… I embraced it, and now I'm embracing you."

Kody laughed, leaning into Axel's hand.

* * *

After another successful show, all tents empty, Dixon and Anabel wandered into the one meant for "story time", now an official addition to their Troupe, thanks to Kody. Anabel sank into one of the colorful bean bags, scrolling through her phone and their blog. Dixon was on the soft rug a few feet away, tablet held above him as he browsed their forum. Each read aloud comments until they were practically exchanging the same ones.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't she?" the blond sighed.

Anabel nodded. "This is what I was afraid of…" Everyone was requesting that the D.I.A.F. Troupe stop by and visit Sternbild.

 _ **-** Been checking around, you never visit us_.

_**-** My mom says I need to stop traveling—please come here! I want her to see why I follow you guys~_

_**-** Visit Sternbild! You guys should ask the Heroes to give you a GRAND welcome!_

"Maybe… the Heroes don't like to enjoy themselves and won't be there."

"Maybe. I mean, we knew it wasn't going to last forever. This is why I warned Axel…" The new couple were keeping things quiet, save for the flirty looks they exchanged when they were close enough.

Dixon lowered his arms, staring at the woman that fit almost perfectly in the shapeless furniture. Mark Antony and the twins stayed away from beans bags; they get swallowed whole. "There was no way you could've stopped that. When I gave him his memories, it was like… he reached out and grabbed one, held onto it like a lifeline. I'm actually going to miss that old man."

"He's not gone yet." Anabel allowed herself a grin as she unfurled from the bean bag. She slid down onto the floor, stretching out next to the ringmaster. "There's a possibility that we can leave without being noticed, and go back to our happy lives."

"Yeah," Dixon mumbled. He turned over onto his side, draping an arm over the brunette's waist. They were family, and could get close without fear of it being awkward. Anabel smiled.

They were just lying to themselves; it was all they could do to keep the fantasy alive.

**X**

Kody looked around at the group after it was announced at they would be leaving for Sternbild. "It's a megalopolis!" he told the downtrodden faces. "You could spend a month there, maybe two, and still not have every citizen see you perform." Kody didn't realize he was the cause of their low enthusiasm.

The twins shared a look of uncertainty with each other before slowly returning Kody's smile. "That's true," Marie murmured. "And the resources are greater."

"Maybe we can find some jobs," Maxwell chipped in. "Not… real ones," she added, rolling her eyes at Mark Antony's stare. "I'm sure there are plenty of people not wanting to dirty their hands."

"And you know we don't dirty our hands for people like that," Anabel chided with a frown.

"They'll turn is over to the Heroes in a heartbeat, just for the fifteen seconds of fame." Dixon combed his fingers through his hair. "Heroooooooes…" he groaned, the noise coming out like a howl.

Kody smiled, but turned a worried glance to his left. Axel was the only quiet one. The group dispersed and Kody approached Axel, making sure he was heard as to not spook the other. "You don't want to go to Sternbild?"

Axel forced himself to grin. "It's great that we get to go to Sternbild." A pang of guilt caused him to cringe; he wasn't ready to give Wild Tiger back to Sternbild just yet.

"Don't look so sad," Kody whispered, cupping Axel's face; the brunet leaned into the touch. "We've got to get ready and we can't afford any mistakes. Sternbild's looking for perfection."

He knew what he signed up for, falling in love with this man, but he couldn't stop what had been set into motion, nor did he want to; he would be strong. "They had it," Axel whispered. He smiled when a questioning look was tossed his way, shaking his head. "I just said they'll have it—perfection."

Kody grinned and Axel felt his heart soar. He closed the distance between them, Kody's hand curling around the back of his neck, and drew strength from the older man through a kiss.

A partition was set up in the trailer by the time they finally retired for the evening, separating Kody and Axel's cots from the others. Mark Antony peeked around the removable wall with a smirk. "Throw one out when you reach _that_ stage."

Kody was better at hiding his blush than Axel was, the younger man as red as a tomato. He folded the cot , propping it against the wall, and Axel buried his face in his hands as everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I was able to churn out the bit with Axel and his life story. No grieving for the fallen Svent, and Kody and Axel are 'official'.


	6. Chapter 6

A young redhead checked her phone, eyes widening. "Have you heard of this performance troupe called D.I.A.F.?"

Her companion thought a moment before nodding. "Yeah, they travel the world, don't they? Hoop dancer, trapeze artists..."

"I think they're coming here—to Sternbild!" The redhead held out her phone, revealing the location update on the Troupe's main website.

"No way! I'm sure their shows will all sell out."

"I hope we can catch a performance! They usually only stay in a city for two weeks. Maybe they'll stay for a month and a half."

It took her friend a while, but she rolled her eyes with a soft laugh, "Are you making a terrible joke at the fact that Sternbild is split into three parts?"

The redhead ducked her head meekly. "Yes."

**X X X**

Mandatory training was over and everyone was heading out. _Almost_ everyone. Ivan smiled nervously at Karina after having called out to her. "Would you like to go to see D.I.A.F.?"

Karina stared back, her eyes reflecting her empty heart. Not even Fire Emblem could get her to smile anymore, but Ivan wanted to try his luck. "No," she whispered, unable to find the strength to be as belligerent as she was before. Without any further explanation, she gathered her belongings and began making her way out of the gym.

"Ms. Blue Rose... He's still out there. I don't know what relationship you had with him, by I'm sure he'd be laughing at us if he could see us weeping and dragging around because of him."

Karina stalled, gripping the handle of her bag tighter. Ivan was right, but she couldn't find it in her to be around people enjoying themselves, especially with their icon missing. She glanced over her shoulder. "Maybe another time."

Ivan lit up; though his smile remained smile. "Thanks, Ms. Blue Rose! I'm positive you won't regret it, if you change your mind."

It hurt, smiling again after so long, but the look of joy on Ivan's face helped ease some of her pain. Karina tucked her hair behind her ear, bracelet jingling softly. "If we have coinciding free time, tell me a bit more about them." Her smile came easier, and Ivan was practically reaching for the moon at her statement. She had never seen him so excited, usually because he was always in the background. ' _He's trying so hard... I should, too_.' Karina wiggled her fingers with her free hand before taking her leave.

* * *

Ivan took Karina's words to heart, trying to find times they were both free that allowed him to tell her and show her more about the Troupe that would be arriving in a week. They weren't as big as a circus, but had enough members to keep their audience entertained for the entire duration of the show. Ivan excitedly told her about the new story time tent.

Karina's lips quirked up in a smirk. "You're too old for bedtime stories, aren't you?"

Ivan shook his head, cheeks aglow. "I hear that even adults _without_ kids go to this story time. It's all because of this Kody person in charge of it." He lifted his head from the monitor, his blush deepening after catching Karina staring blankly at him.

Karina shook her head, her smirking widening. "You've never met these people, and yet you're absolutely besotted with them."

Ivan's smile never dimmed. "I've been listening to everyone in the city talk about them since their arrival was announced, and so I'm just as excited as they are."

Karina hummed, turning back to the computer. She scrolled through the different pages and the gallery, read two pages of "key-smashing" comments, and watched a poorly-taken fan video of a performance a few months ago. The mouse hovered over the SHOWTIMES tab for several seconds before it was clicked.

* * *

They practiced until they were exhausted. After a day to relax and shake away any last-minute jitters, it was performance night. Kody was assistant to Axel, Mark Antony, and of course, Keia and Marie. Dixon already planned to bring in some reinforcements to make up for the extra hour that would be needed for Kody to recuperate.

"I don't think this crowd will mind," Anabel muttered as she walked in. "It's a full house and people are complaining because of that. It's not often we come to this glittering city."

Kody misread their tension as nervousness. "Everything's going to be okay. You guys are professionals. I'm the one that should be worried."

Dixon smirked. "How right you are. Alright! Let's take a page from this Tiger's book and make this, the best show ever!" He cocked his head to the side. "Maybe not the _best_ , since we'd have to outdo ourselves—"

Kody laughed, slinging an arm around the blond to get him to stop rambling. The Troupe gathered in a circle and cheered, encouraging themselves and everyone else on.

**X X X**

Karina didn't have to pretend to be interested in the Troupe. The hoop dancer and fire breather performed a duet that Fire Emblem would have enjoyed. She smiled at the thought, reminding herself that she should have invited the man along. The excited Origami Cyclone at her side was enough for now, though. When the flames were extinguished, the entire tent fell into darkness. Karina felt Ivan stiffen beside her, and she assumed he shared the same thought as her: were they being robbed? But when she listened to the excited whispering voices around them, she realized it was part of the act.

"It's him… Kody!"

A floodlight appeared in the center of the floor below, illuminating a single individual. Karina's eyes widened.

Ivan leaned forward to get a better look. "He looks like…"

"It's Tiger." Karina stated, her voice barely above a whisper. No matter how much his outward appearance changed, the teen felt confident enough that she would always recognize Wild Tiger. Whatever this Kody individual had announced caused the crowd to erupt into cheers, and the tent went dark again. It took a few minutes before the entire space was once again flooded with lights. Below were two horses, each with a standing rider. Karina found herself gripping Ivan's hand tightly after seeing Kody in a mask; a bandit mask, similar to the domino mask Wild Tiger used to wear.

Kody's horse took off first, followed shortly by the Sheriff, if the man's costume was anything to go by. A comedic skit ensued; after the Sheriff's horse pulled up alongside Kody's, they alternated with jumping from horse to horse in a cat and mouse game. Kody stumbled, almost falling from his mare, but the Sheriff was there to pull him back. Whether it was real or part of the act didn't matter-the crowd was eating it up. The horses made a complete loop, disappearing beneath a tarp at the back of the tent. Loud shots rang out and only the Sheriff emerged, riding both horses to the front where the audience would be able to see him better. The applause started, with a few disappointed murmurs, but came to an abrupt end when the wide-brimmed hat was tilted back to reveal a masked Kody.

Karina bit back her tears. The gesture was one Kotetsu had used hundreds of times, tipping up the faceplate of his helmet. "Tiger…!" She stood with the rest of the ovation, but was dragging an obedient Ivan through the crowds and to the exit.

The ringmaster was waiting outside, a polite smile on his face. The blond bangs had been pinned back, but that side of Dixon's face, normally hidden away, had been painted with only half of the "comedy" mask design. "Unless you're leaving, and we'll be sad to see you go, you must remain inside until intermission. Restrooms are located…" He trailed off, extending an arm to his left. "We have someone to show you the way."

Ivan smiled. "Thank you. I just needed some fresh air." He lightly touched Karina's forearm, but the gesture did nothing to stop the girl's glare. He turned her around, walking them both back inside.

Karina only paid attention to the swordmaster's performance because Kody was a part of his act. He activated his abilities nearing the end of the show, proving he could handle the barrage of daggers thrown at him. What he didn't catch, and what was meant to fly by him, was embedded in the wooden target board at his back. Kody stepped forward, making a face at the odd outline Mark Antony made of him. The performance ended with the audience's laughter and cheers.

Karina remained seated, even as everyone else around her and Ivan rose and left for intermission, placing a call. She smirked after hearing Barnaby's rough voice answer. "Handsome." Karina could openly picture the muddled look of confusion and shock on the man's face; she hadn't used the nickname in over a year. "Have you ever heard of the D.I.A.F. Troupe?"

**X X X**

Barnaby told the lobby receptionist he would be receiving guests, and left the door to his suite unlocked so they could let themselves in. Karina arrived first, Ivan right on her heels. Barnaby was sitting upright in the single lounge-like chair. The large monitor was full of newspaper clippings and online articles that concerned the Troupe. Ivan took a seat on the ledge behind the single chair, tilting his head back to admire the flower mural above him.

Karina stood beside said chair as Barnaby arranged the pages into some sort of chronological order. She noticed that there was only one of three faces that ever appeared in any taken pictures: the troupe leader Dixon, who she remembered encountering outside the tent; Anabel, the hoop dancer that joined forces with the fire breather to create a fiery tornado. Karina's eyes widened and she moved to the monitor, lifting a hand to indicate to the chestnut-haired woman. "Origami. Didn't Sky High report a tornado in that city you two visited when we first started looking?"

Ivan sat up straight. "Yes. Do you think… it was her?"

"If Ms. Blue Rose suspects it to be, then I agree one hundred percent." The declaration came from Sky High, who walked into the room with a smile. Antonio and Nathan were not too far behind. "I still think about it from time to time—that tornado was not natural…"

"That same city was also where we had our first lead," Ivan piped up. He met Keith's eye. "But were they there?"

"They were," Barnaby replied monotonously, remembering walking by a few advertisement flyers. Everyone fell silent, turning their attention to the wall monitor. The windows were shuffled one last time until they were all lined up. The first was an online article about the D.I.A.F. that dated May 24th; May 5th was the day Kotetsu disappeared. "There was the grocery store incident, and also the home improvement store that happened shortly afterward."

Barnaby moved the window aside to reveal an image of the big tent from outside; it was an unofficial image, and the uploader had left the timestamp in the bottom corner: June 18th. He shifted, tilting his head to stare at Fire Emblem. "During your search, you were asked to investigate the theft of a hot dog cart."

Nathan huffed, pouting. "Yes, and for no reason. It was found—" He gasped, wide eyes focused on the tent on screen. "It was found not too far from that tent."

Barnaby nodded. "Had we been paying attention, things could have ended there. They were careless." He shuffled through each piece of evidence, recalling all of their searches until everything dwindled down to his solo missions. "The most recent incident was a step up from their usual it seems, but there was a familiar pattern: they fried the security system. A dog pound was broken into and a dog stolen. There's no evidence or information on the dog's previous owners, so there is no tracing their steps." Barnaby lifted a hand, pushing his glasses up as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That performance group was in everyone location that we searched. Kotetsu… has been within reach, for so long."

"He's in the Troupe," Karina spoke up; she'd left this particular piece of information out of her phone call. Barnaby let one foot touch the floor as he sat ramrod straight in the laid back chair. Karina ignored him and pulled out her phone, showing the picture she'd managed to capture during intermission. 'Kody' was flanked by the ringmaster and the 'Sheriff', a wide grin splitting his face. Barnaby reached out, but stopped his hand, curling his fingers into a fist.

"It's him," Antonio confirmed. He knew Kotetsu the longest, with and without facial hair.

"He looks so happy," Pao-Lin whispered.

Barnaby gritted his teeth, looking away. "I'll attend their next performance," he muttered.

"We should all go," Nathan suggested.

"Barnaby doesn't need to go," Antonio amended. Nathan frowned, receiving a glare from the burly man. "I'm sure they're suspicious of us already. If it wasn't for the demand, they probably would have never set foot in this city. They'll be reluctant to steal, knowing they're under such close watch. Even though he's no longer a Hero, his face is the only one they'll recognize right away." Antonio turned his glare on the blond. "You need to stay away."

Barnaby nodded reluctantly, but he understood where Antonio was coming from.

"I'll go with Sky High. Go with Blue Rose," Antonio muttered when Nathan began to protest. Keith smiled, seeing no qualms with that arrangement.

"I'll go with Origami!" Pao-Lin giggled. The boy blushed, ducking his head.

"Try to get as much info on them as possible."

"Only Kotetsu openly uses his powers during shows, but only to assist the others." Karina smiled. "He's strong enough to lift his own weights."

Barnaby paused a moment and looked around at Sternbild's Heroes. It was almost a year since Kotetsu's disappearance and they had drifted apart. Now that they had concrete proof that he was still alive and well, his very presence had brought them all together again. He allowed himself the smallest hint of a smile.

Of course, Fire Emblem caught it, and crooned loudly, "Handsome's back!"

Barnaby adjusted his glasses, settling himself back onto his chair. "I've been here for a few months," he scoffed.

"Nah-uh! I have no idea who was moving through the city, but this is the Handsome I remember."

Barnaby met everyone's stare and slowly returned their smiles with a small one of his own. Wild Tiger really was the one that held them all together.

* * *

Sara was the one to broach the subject, but in her own way. "I'm almost out of torches," she sighed, causing everyone in the big tent to slow to a stop. "We're here for a month—eight shows… I can't last."

"I also need a new set of hoops." Anabel tangled her fingers in her already disheveled curls. "Especially if we plan to do that routine again." She met Sara's eyes.

A tense silence over the group's main members.

"To steal in Sternbild…" Dixon finally murmured. "I think the Heroes already know who we are, so being discreet or not won't make a difference." He'd told everyone, sans Kody, about his encounter with the two teens and how they knew Kody, or rather, his former self. "If we get caught by _them_ , we'll have to fight our hardest."

Dixon turned to the auburn-haired man. He smiled fondly. "You should shave," he told Kody. "And I'm going to take your place during the next trick riding show."

Kody lifted a hand to his chin, feeling the light stubble that grew there. "Okay," he murmured.

"Ugh," Mark Antony groaned loudly. "It's like a funeral in here. Let's go out and do some scouting to find the best stores. Maybe I can get a whittling stone for my blades. Or just pick up some better quality ones." He clapped his hands, the sound sharp and echoing, and everyone began moving. Mark Antony stared at Kody's back as the older man walked away, Axel by his side, unaware of the absolutely downtrodden expression he was wearing. He felt small hands take his and turned to find Marie at his side. She smiled, pressing her cheek against his in a wordless display of comfort.

 _We're all going to miss him_.

**X X X**

Kody didn't shave before they departed for the evening. He learned that Axel enjoyed kissing him with the stubble and decided to let it grow out… before Dixon sent Mark Antony after him.

Sara took the twins to the Bronze Stage; Mark Antony, Maxwell, and Anabel scouted the Silver Stage; and Dixon was left babysitting the new couple in the utmost tier of Sternbild. Axel and Kody knew well enough to behave around their master of ceremonies, settling for the fingers occasionally brushing. Axel grew adventurous, curling his pinky with Kody's. Dixon spun, glaring at him before glaring at the offending digits.

Kody laughed, moving forward to sling an arm around the blond's shoulder. "Lighten up, Dix. The city is amazing! You should be enjoying it, not fretting over us."

Dixon's glare never diminished and he shrugged off the older man's touch. Kody moved back to Axel's side, adjusting the black hat he'd been given to wear.

"I can't enjoy myself if I have to keep an eye on you, and I _have_ to keep an eye on you, because your puppy love can get you into trouble."

Axel's grin was teasing as he curled his fingers with Kody's. "Shouldn't it be _Tiger_ love?"

It took almost a full ten seconds before Dixon was lunging at the brunet with intent to harm. Their laughter drew stares and smiles from passersby, including the attention of a blond gentleman walking his energetic Golden Retriever on the opposite side of the street.

Keith Goodman stopped jogging, his gaze drawn to the trio just like any other person. The redhead had a familiar air about him that he couldn't quite place, until the man lifted a hand to hold his hat down and laugh. "Ti...ger?"

The distance between them was a crowded street, and Keith was certain not even John could hear him over the din of traffic, but the blond pinching the brunet's cheeks stopped his antics and stared the Hero straight in the eye. Keith didn't look away from the piercing silver-eyed gaze. The redhead turned to see who has companion stared at and Keith smiled after being found. The grin he received in return only cinched it.

John whined impatiently, wanting to continue his run. Keith reached down and petted him, whispering a soft apology. He lifted his head, staring across the street, to see that the trio had started to move on. The redhead's eyes remained locked on him until the young brunet stole his attention, keeping him from running into a trash receptacle.

"He's cheating on you already," Dixon scoffed. "If you want a blond, I'm here." He spread his arms, carefully spinning on the sidewalk, his grin visible to the couple for a moment. "Not as built as he is… Looked like he could lift you _and_ the half-a-ton you can lift." It was probably a residual trait from his ability to read people's minds, but Dixon could always sense when someone was looking his way; the blond gentleman had made it obvious they were the center of his attention.

Kody laughed, slipping an arm around Axel's shoulder, momentarily startling the young man. "I like his midnight colors. Sometimes the sun can get too bright." Axel blushed a deep red.

Up ahead, Dixon ran to the nearest trash bin and mimicked throwing up. So good was his acting, that a few kind souls wandered over to see to his health. His companions only laughed harder.

**X X X**

When everyone regrouped, it was almost midnight—Dixon vowed he would never be able to read or hear that word again without his stomach turning. The ringmaster sat forward, arms braced on his thighs and fingers clasped. "Sternbild puts most of its trust in the Hero system. Security is minimal."

"I'd feel bad taking from the Bronze Stage," Sara stated softly. "They're not wanting, but they're also the bottom rung."

"Silver has some pretty good spots that seem like easy targets." Anabel lifted her head, staring around the group until she finally settled her gaze on Kody.

"Some of the citizens in the Gold Stage are too privileged," Kody murmured, never missing a beat to continue. He smiled, remembering the man and his dog. "There are a few that seem out of place—like they're forced to live a life of grandeur, but there are a few places that could stand to be brought down a peg or three."

A hush fell over the group. Before it could grow too awkward, Dixon tipped his head back and laughed. "We've corrupted a Hero!"

Kody looked to him, flustered. "W-what? I'm no Hero!"

Anabel scoffed, smirking. "Have you checked the comments box on the site? Hundreds of people think otherwise."

Kody ducked his head, feeling his ears burn. He learned it was wasted breath to argue with anyone in this Troupe.

"You're my Hero." Axel's statement caused the desired effect; the group dispersed with groans of disgust.

Anabel and Dixon were seasoned enough to stick around. "On a more serious note…"

Kody met Anabel's stare with a glare of his own. "Have I not proven myself? Whatever—whoever I was in the past… it's in the past."

"Sometimes the past doesn't like to be forgotten," Anabel reminded him in a solemn voice. "Yours is obviously trying to break through. We don't want you having regrets over your actions." She returned his glare. "I'm not being the bad guy on purpose. I love you as much as the twins do, and I just don't want to see you or Axel get hurt!" Anabel had taken to the former Hero first, but had stepped aside and let Dixon do the guiding after realizing only pain and suffering would be the end result; she didn't want to experience heartache again.

Anabel lowered her head when Kody stood, closing her eyes. Rather than storm off, however, she could hear him shuffling closer until he was beside her. She sagged against the strong, warm body, sighing deeply. "I'm supposed to be stronger than this…"

Kody laughed softly. "I admire your strength—everyone's strength. If you'll let me, we can spend more time together. You're the only person I haven't shared an act with."

"I've shared plenty with you, in my mind," Anabel confessed. "An illusion with hoops."

"It'll be a delight to work with you."

"I hate you," Anabale sniffled, turning to clutch at Kody's shirt, her face pressed against his chest.

The redhead grinned, hugging back. "Thank you, for letting me in."

Dixon tucked his hands behind his head with a lazy smirk. Anabel had waited a little too late to have a change of heart, but some time with such an amazing man was better than no time.

* * *

"You can't dance?" Anabel questioned. She realized her mistake after a sheepish smile was thrown her way and placed her hands atop her hips. "You don't _know_ if you can dance. Well…" She walked to the docking station that contained her mp3 player and pushed PLAY. The music echoed off the steel walls of her training faux-tent, quickly filling the space and surrounding them.

Kody closed his eyes, listening to the beat and trying to familiarize himself with it. Anabel always started practice with an up-tempo beat, to loosen up. She sometimes switched to something a bit slower, but only when she wanted to change her routine. She smiled at the man across from her, though he couldn't see it, and quietly closed the distance between them. She placed her hands on his hips, startling him into jumping, his eyes flying open. Anabel grinned, keeping an arms' length distance as she started moving.

"Feel the music, and just…"

Kody moved, following her movements. He kept his eyes locked with hers, occasionally glancing down at their feet.

"Dance, Tiger, dance! Cats don't watch their feet." Anabel disappeared behind him, her hands still on his hips, and continued to move, forcing Kody to wiggle his hips. "You have an amazing figure. You've been practicing trick riding, so you should be limber enough."

"I'm old," Kody whined, resorting to using his age as an excuse.

"I'm almost twenty-five—"

"I'm older!"

"That's no excuse! Dance!"

After two hours, Anabel managed to get Kody loose enough that he swiveled his hips to her liking. She swirled a hoop effortlessly around her wrist, grinning wickedly.

**X X X**

Kody collapsed onto his designated cot after dragging himself from the shower. "I hurt worse than falling off Louise…"

Axel chuckled, settling beside him. He kept his touch light, leaning over the fetal frame to kiss Kody's cheek. "It'll get better."

Kody whined into the pillow. He wouldn't be able to perform with Anabel in tomorrow's show, but they were in Sternbild for another three weeks, so he would have plenty of opportunities. Axel stretched out behind the older man, curling an arm around his waist. Words weren't needed, and Kody managed to relax, the pain slowly easing from his mind and body as he drifted off.

Anabel tugged the partition across to block the light after walking in on the sleeping couple. She put a sign on the door to warn the others returning that they should be quiet when entering, before retiring for the night herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Kody demanded fluff, sorry *not sorry*


	7. Chapter 7

Barnaby couldn't wait for everyone else to confirm that Kotetsu was alive and well. After hearing Sky High's claim that he had seen him with the D.I.A.F. ringmaster, he took matters into his own hands and headed down to the big tent set up in the Silver Stage, the only tier that had room to accommodate them.

Barnaby waited in his car, parked in the roped-off section of the lot, until he saw people begin to filter out of the tent for intermission. He stepped out of the vehicle, straightening his clothes, and walked across the grounds. He didn't have long to wait before seeing 'Kody' and his usual bodyguard. The ringmaster had exchanged places with a petite young woman excitedly telling her two companions something. She didn't stay long, however, which would make things easier.

Barnaby took a step forward, but froze after seeing the loving gazes exchanged between the two men. He lost his train of thought when they shared a quick kiss, not even caring if anyone saw them. ' _Not possible… Kotetsu_ …' Barnaby's chest began to hurt, and it took a few moments before realization dawned on him that he had stopped breathing. He inhaled deeply, forcing himself to release the breath; he repeated the process until a bit of sense returned to him, but the pain in his chest never went away. Barnaby pulled himself together and called out. "Kotetsu?"

Kody stared at him in confusion, but Barnaby noticed the brunet beside him cringe. Axel quickly closed off his expression, donning a similar look of confusion as his partner.

Barnaby's smile wasn't forced, just weary. "You're Kotetsu, aren't you?"

"Kody," the redhead told him with an apologetic smile. "My name's Kody."

Barnaby opened his mouth to speak again, but was forced to stay quiet after a loud clamor interrupted.

Lady Luck took pity upon them, freeing them from anymore questions when a group of children ran up, seeking Kody's attention. The redhead nodded at the blond before giving his full attention to the children, letting them sweep him away.

Barnaby wasted no time idling around headed back to his car. He stood outside of the vehicle instead of slipping back in, removing his phone from his pocket. Staring at the brightly lit tents, Barnaby lifted the phone to his ear after placing the call. He would probably get yelled at for his actions, but he answered to no one but himself.

Kody and Axel alternated between pulling and pushing each other along after escaping the children, not stopping until they were in the safety of their trailer. "That was… a Hero!" Axel panted, sitting with his head between his knees.

Kody's hand came to rest gently on his back; it was a comforting touch. "Do you think he knows?"

' _He's here for you_ …' Axel's smile was well hidden, given his current position. "No. I think he confused you with someone else."

"Yeah…" Kody lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, ruffling his small ponytail. "A Kotetsu, it seems. Never heard that name before."

Axel felt his chest tighten, a panic attack creeping up on him.

Kody must have sensed it, too. He tugged at the young man, rearranging him so he could hold Axel close against his chest. "There's nothing there anymore, so don't go back."

"I don't want to lose you," Axel whispered, voicing his true fears. "There's so much… you don't know! And I can't bear—"

Kody silenced him with a kiss. Wide cobalt eyes stared into honey golden, tears still flowing from them. Kody followed the salty trail with his tongue, placing gentle kisses up the bridge of Axel's nose, across his forehead, until he settled at his hairline. "Stay here. Stay here with me, in this moment. Don't worry about tomorrow until it gets here. Promise me that."

Axel's answer was a broken cry as he clung desperately to the man he had fallen for.

**X X X**

"He's not a Hero anymore," Mark Antony pointed out after Axel had reported to them. After the evening's earlier events, it was, ironically, Kody that was forced to sleep after his first complaint of a headache. "He's not allowed to intervene."

"We have to do tonight's job," Dixon sighed, massaging his temples. He could feel a migraine building. "The Doc held out long enough, but after hearing we were going to be in Sternbild, he _demanded_ some form of compensation for keeping Tiger's meds stacked."

"Since we're already here, let's just run through the Silver Stage," Anabel said. "There are a few top dollar jewelry stores here." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sharing Dixon's migraine. "Sorry, Marky. I know you never wanted to rely on them again…"

"We need to find a new doctor after this," Mark Antony hissed, lips pulled back in a sneer.

"I think we need to start paying legal visits to the hospital," Axel stated softly. "We can register under my name…" He smiled at the bewildered stares thrown his way. "I'm a big boy, too. I can think responsibly."

"That's too responsible! If you slip up… just _once_ —"

Axel cut Anabel off with a wave of his hand. "Tiger's making an honest man out of me-"

"Ew." Keia wrinkled her nose.

Axel laughed with a shake of his head. "We share the same trailer, so you would know—"

Mark Antony snapped his fingers. "Back on course, boy!"

Axel blushed. "I'll be our safety net, is what I'm trying to say. We all have our own shares and trust funds, so I won't ask you to give anything to me, but… I'm ready to be Axel Svent again." The silence that continued to grow made him nervous, and he looked at everyone questioningly, waiting for them to consent or deny his decision.

"Svent," Dixon snorted, a grin tugging at his lips.

"I like it," Marie smiled. "It matches. Axel _Svent_."

As the teasing of his name spread, Axel laughed along, knowing this was their way of telling him they approved of his life choice.

"Alright, Svent!" Dixon sat up straight, a gleam in his eye. "Let's go have some fun."

**X**

"Tacky," Marie huffed as she slipped into the nondescript bodysuit.

"We flounce around in costumes all day," Dixon told her, slipping his arms into the long sleeves of his own similar outfit. "They'll recognize us immediately…"

"We're not 'showy' criminals," Anabel added. "We _don't_ want to be on HeroTV." She was on getaway duty, along with Sara; both were heading for the van. "We just need to grab some stuff and get out." The plan was to hit two separate locations; create a diversion. Marie and Axel would be doing the 'robbing' while Keia and Dixon played their parts as patsies.

"I get the twin that won't be able to mist me away." Dixon wiggled his fingers into his gloves.

Marie grinned. "Maybe you two'll be a couple when we regroup."

Keia made a face. Dixon did too, but was smirking smugly. "Maybe we'll be engaged."

Keia's face twisted in abject horror. "No," she whispered. Confusion swept across her face shortly after. "...are you, going to?" Dixon's smirk widened into a mad grin before he pulled his mask on, leaving only both silver eyes visible. Keia followed him as he headed to the van containing Sara; Anabel was already behind the wheel. "Dixon? Dix? I won't say 'yes', y'know!"

Marie smiled as she watched her sister disappear behind the double doors pulled shut. The van started out, leaving a small cloud of dust in its wake. "I think she likes him," she murmured softly. "He treats her like a kid—well, he does that to everyone, but…" The trapeze artist shrugs. "I could be wrong."

"Doubt it," Axel mumbled, already hidden behind his mask. "He picks on me, but I'm like his kid brother. Ana and Max don't get the same treatment Keia does, and neither do you, even though you're identical." His eyes crinkled at the edges, telling the young woman he was grinning. "How 'bout you and Marky?"

Marie waved her hand dismissively, thrusting it into his. Axel laughed and they vanished. They appeared back inside their trailer. Marie had no reason to ask why, and stood by quietly. Axel moved around the partition, smiling down at the resting man. "We'll be back shortly," he whispered. "Sleep well." He backed away, holding tight when Marie's fingers curled around his.

Kody's eyes fluttered open after the room emptied. "Axel…?" He sat up, rubbing at his eyes as he yawned. The dull throb of his headache had receded. The trailer was empty, which meant that everyone was out knocking over jewelry stores. Kody lowered his hand, staring around blearily. ' _I want to help_...' He swung his legs over the side of the cot.

**X**

Marie took a deep breath before carefully phasing through the wall of the jewelry store. She tugged Axel along behind her. "Keia should've been here to do this," she whined, glancing around quickly. "She gets in and doubles as a laser detection system. Sometimes, I have to rely on her even though she's younger."

"By what, a minute?" Axel grinned, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "You're doing great, and remember—we do want to draw _some_ attention."

"Grab a few things, and then smash a few windows." Marie was relaxed enough now to grin at her own quip. "Don't do anything that might give us away. No trapeze flexibility. These aren't your everyday police officers. These Heroes tracked Tiger for months."

"Do you think… he'll go back with them?"

Axel thought about it every waking minute. "Let's not have this discussion right now. After we head back… maybe."

Marie nodded. Still holding hands, they set about looting, picking out items priced at a mid range; not too cheap, but not too expensive. Their joined hands made it easier for them to appear uncoordinated to whatever cameras might be recording them. Marie was reaching for a heart-shaped pink diamond; at the same time, Axel made for a watch whose face was ringed with diamonds. They were jerked apart from the sheer force of their separate movements, Marie going through the counter while Axel stumbled against it, elbowing a display onto the floor on the other side. They remained motionless for as long as it took before the alarm started blaring. Axel grinned sheepishly, jumping the counter to collect his spoils. Marie pocketed her heart, rushing over to help.

The earpieces they each wore crackled to life, Dixon's voice coming through. "Thank you, for starting early."

"It was an accident," Marie cried. Axel gaped at her, but she winked, smiling. "I got excited and moved mid-phase."

"The heart?" Keia chirped.

"The heart," Marie confirmed, sharing her sister's giddiness.

"You know we can't—"

"Yeah, yeah," Keia scoffed, cutting off her partner in crime. Marie could see her sister glaring and smiled. "We'll just admire it before we hand it over. There was a dull sound of glass break and then an alarm.

"We might take a few things, too," Dixon mumbled. "Just to make it look real."

Axel grinned and took Marie's hand. The eldest twin was laughing when they appeared in the big tent. "Dixon complains too much. When you teleport, it feels just like the rush I get when I jump!" She released his hand, dropping the bag of stolen goods, and performed a cartwheel across the dirt floor. Marie's reaction to the robbing of a jewelry store was proof that they were thieves, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

Axel left his bag with her before jogging out of the tent, to the trailer. He knocked before entering. His grin faded, worry and fear creeping through his veins. "Tiger," he called out, listening carefully just in case the man was in the bathroom. Axel pushed the partition all the way to the other side of the trailer before checking the bathroom. He stumbled outside and even checked beneath the trailer. Trembling fingers tapped the earpiece he still wore, linking himself to everyone else. "Tiger's missing!"

"What?!" Dixon almost ripped his mask off just so he could shout properly. "Are you… are you sure?" He waited, listening to Axel shout at Marie to help find Kody. Anabel had long since pestered him into getting a phone for the older man, but he argued that Axel was always with him. Tonight, nobody had been there to keep their most precious member safe. "Why… would he leave?" Dixon forced through gritted teeth.

Keia wrung her hands together. "What if… he didn't leave on his own?"

Dixon glared at her. "They wouldn't…!"

"Barnaby might… He's desperate." She cringed, shying away from the glass that shattered beneath Dixon's fist.

The gloves prevented them from leaving prints behind, but in Dixon's case, prevented him from injuring himself. Dixon closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself. It would leave him drained, but he could search for their missing Tiger. "Axel," Dixon started, addressing the man he could hear panting on the other end of his earpiece. "Stop panicking. I'm going to find him, okay?"

Keia's eyes widened, realizing his intentions. "That's too many minds!"

Dixon smiled at her from beneath his mask. "It's okay. I can handle it. I'm only looking for him." Keia reached out, taking his hand in both of hers. She nodded, offering him her support. Dixon became outlined in a bright blue light. He grimaced, squeezing Keia's hand and pushing past her worry. He grounded himself and sent out a mental wave. What returned would have knocked him off his feet had Keia not been holding his hand. The flood of thoughts was beyond overwhelming, but Dixon plodded through, trying not to linger too long for fear that he missed the one most important.

— _you're not the first person to recognize me_!

Dixon choked out a strangled gasp, his eyes flying open as he snapped himself back into his own head. "Found him! We don't have time to play cops and robbers. Keia, leave! Sara!"

Keia nodded and released his hand. There was a vent overhead, which made escape easier after she'd turned herself to vapor. Dixon kicked out the front door and calmly stepped through. No one saw him, thanks to Sara's glamour. He ran down the sidewalk and to the waiting van. Keia had just misted inside when he threw open the doors and climbed in. They began stripping out of their bodysuits, no time for modesty and teasing, and into the spare set of clothes that had been brought along.

Where a white van had once sat, a silver sports car pulled away from the curb outside.

**X X X**

Kody took a sip of his water, his smile visible after he moved the glass away from his lips. He hadn't had any alcoholic beverages to drink since waking, and while the scents surrounding him were tempting, he had no desire to tempt fate with mixing drinks and his meds. The man that sat beside him at the bar was the blond he had seen earlier. In his foolish attempt to find the others, he'd stumbled into him just before he could think _I'm lost in this megalopolis_.

"I wanted to catch your show, but…" Keith swirled the contents of his glass. "I'm sure you know they're all sold out."

"Yeah," Kody laughed. "It's still a surprise. We usually get a full house, but not an overflowing one." Keith joined him in laughing. After catching his breath, he glanced at the stranger on the stool beside him. "I still have story time. It's a smaller entrance fee, but that's because it's the only thing you'll be able to visit. Dix is really strict with attendance."

Bright blue eyes stared at him in muted wonder, an innocent smile on the blond's face.

 _Thank you, and again, thank you_!

Kody doubled over, his forehead inches from the countertop of the bar, and threaded his fingers through his hair, clutching at his head. "Sky…"

Keith's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, hands hovering over the trembling frame.

Kody counted down from fifty, willing the pain away. ' _I've taken my medication, so… why_?' He thought about Dixon and the others; about Axel, who was waiting for him, probably worried sick. "I never should have left…" He lifted his head, smiling weakly at the blond. "I'm sorry, but… I have to go back." Kody used the counter to help maintain his balance after standing from the bar stool. His smile grew more confident. "Thanks, for buying me a drink, even though it was just water."

Keith grinned. "It was my pleasure. Maybe I'll see you around, Mr. Kody." He offered his arm to the man, but Kody waved him off, standing taller. They walked out of the bar together just in time to watch several police cars speed by, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Keith fisted his hands at his side, resisting the urge to participate in the chase.

"Axel?"

Keith turned back around to see the 'Sheriff' running down the sidewalk. He sympathized with the boy's heartbroken expression and took a few steps back to ensure them their privacy.

Axel threw himself at Kody, his arms tight around the man's neck. "Don't…! We just talked about this! I can't lose you. Why didn't you leave a note?! Dixon's got the entire Troupe out looking for you! How… could you…?"

Kody could feel the tears against his neck. He smoothed a hand over the unruly ebony locks, curling his fingers around the back of Axel's neck. "There aren't enough words to convey how sorry I am. I'll take whatever punishment is given to me." He could feel Axel's nails dig into his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

Axel pulled himself free of Kody's shoulder. Even with tears and snot covering his face, he still managed a deadly glare at the blond standing a few feet away. "You can't have him," he spat. His anger left as quickly as it came. "Please, don't take him away from me," he all but pleaded.

Kody looked over his shoulder, then twisted back around to stare at the man in his arms. "What are you—"

The jerk of teleporting was unexpected, and Kody still stumbled even with Axel guiding him. "Why did you—"

"Dixon's taking care of it," Axel muttered, wiping his face off with the sleeve of his shirt. Marie had managed to talk him out of running off while still wearing the bodysuit, and had haphazardly thrown on some regular clothes. He curled his fingers around the hem of his shirt, clenching them tightly. "Why…?"

"I was trying to find you," Kody answered quickly. He smiled at the wide, cobalt blue eyes now focused on him. "Or rather, everyone. I wanted to help. I didn't like feeling useless and sitting off to the side."

"You're not useless." Axel crowded into his space, hands cupping his face. "You're the least useless person under this tent!"

Kody's grin became a grimace and he stepped back to avoid bumping heads with the brunet after tilting his head to relieve some of the pain. _Wild Tiger is useless._ Kody gasped, sucking in deep breaths. "I'm not… useless," he whimpered.

"Just a pain in the _ass_!" someone roared from behind. Dixon stalked across the dirt floor, a towel held beneath his bleeding nose. He snatched Kody by his upper arm, forcing him to turn around. "Maybe your headache is your conscience letting you know how _I_ feel. I took away Axel's sudden appearance and disappearance, replacing it with me picking you up." The silver eyes narrowed. "Do you want to know the truth so bad?"

Axel and the others began to protest, but one glare from their ringmaster had everyone falling quiet.

Dixon lowered the towel, a few traces of dried blood still visible right beneath his nose. "The truth is, you're from this city. You're from Sternbild."

Kody's eyes widened. "Wha…?"

"That's as much as I know." Dixon exhaled deeply. In reality, it wasn't a lie. He knew nothing about Kotetsu or Wild Tiger. "Jesus, Kody… I hope this was how you treated other people before you met us. I'll feel better to know they suffered as much as we're suffering. The choice is on the table—"

"What choice?" Kody scoffed. "There's nowhere for me to return to if I can't remember it. Family gets on family's nerves, so you're stuck with me. Deal with it."

Dixon grinned slowly. He lifted a hand, patting Kody's cheek. "Little shit… You really are a pain in the ass. We're leaving you the trailer, so you better kiss and make up with Axel properly."

Kody pantomimed a fish perfectly, while Axel imitated a tomato.

Dixon chuckled softly. "You will have it to yourselves for some time. We're going to deliver our goods to Marky, and send payment to the good doctor." He tilted his head back, feeling another rush of blood come forth. "Thank the gods we're off for the next few days." He waved with his free hand, sauntering out of the tent. The twins reluctantly followed, throwing worried glances over their shoulders with each step.

Anabel lingered, glancing between the two men. She rushed to Kody, throwing her arms around the startled man. "Don't hate us. We didn't mean to keep it from you." Kody squeezed her tightly, spinning her around before setting her down. Anabel was grinning when he released her, just like he wanted her to be. She nodded, receiving his message, and hurried out after Dixon and the others.

Kody exhaled deeply, turning to find Axel. The brunet was still blushing, his hands wrung together tightly. "We don't… really," he trailed off, not sure how to finish his current train of thought.

Axel pulled himself together long enough to shrug off the embarrassment. "Let's just go to sleep. It's been a long and tiresome day. You might stay awake, since you slept already, but I'm crashing." He started falling backwards.

Kody reached for him, but then the young man disappeared from sight. He blinked in surprise, standing motionless for a few moments. Kody laughed, picturing Axel sprawled on his cot. By the time he arrived at the trailer, that's exactly how he found him, shoes included. Kody took the time to undress the younger man, redressing him in a simple tee to sleep in. "You've mastered teleporting, haven't you?" he asked in conversation as he slipped onto the cot behind the brunet.

"Only when you're around."

"Do you want me to stick around then, until you've completely mastered it?"

Axel wanted that more than anything, but he knew it was impossible. He opened his mouth to say so, but closed it shortly after. Turning on the cot, so he was face to face with Kody, he smiled shyly from beneath his wild bangs. Axel ignored the rational part of his brain and spoke from his heart, "I don't want to master it… I want you to stay with me forever."

Kody smiled, cupping the side of Axel's face. "I'll do my best."

As they always did, they sealed their promise with a kiss.

**X X X**

Barnaby had his forearms braced on either side of the mirror situated above the sink. He was close enough that he could see his own reflection clearly, without his glasses. A tick appeared in his jaw and his lips pressed into a thin line. Keith had excitedly reported that Kotetsu had almost remembered him, not realizing how much his news had gutted the former Hero. ' _I called your name… Do you hate me so you, you refuse to remember me…_?'

There was no evidence in the dual jewelry store robberies that pointed towards the D.I.A.F. Troupe. There wasn't even a partial fingerprint that could be traced. One team seemed almost comical in their behavior, destroying more than they took. The second team remained at odds with each other, and barely took anything. The taller figure smashed a case, but apparently out of anger. While observing the first robbery and seeing the suspects vanish, they assumed it was the NEXT that had taken Kotetsu. However, the second team also disappeared the same way. There was also the destroyed front door. It left them baffled, with only Kotetsu's very presence in the city as a reminder that there were layers that needed to be uncovered. Even Karina was against just storming the tent and taking Kotetsu back.

Barnaby pressed his right hand against the mirror, hiding his broken reflection as he pushed himself away, and snatched his glasses up with his left. He walked out of the bathroom, the lights automatically shutting off behind him. Dragon Kid's softly-spoken words came back to haunt him as he climbed into the oversized bed.

 _He looks so happy_.

Barnaby screwed his eyes shut, angrily turning onto his side. ' _It's a lie_!'

**X X X**

Dixon inhaled deeply after stepping into the trailer. He scoffed, glaring at the partition. "They didn't do anything."

Mark Antony pushed him forward with a scoff. "Those two are purer than a children's love story."

Brown eyes wide and sparkling with mirth, Anabel closed the door after stepping back outside. Her loud laughter still came through—muffled—the dense walls of their mobile home. Marie and Keia hurried in, quickly closing the door behind them so the hoop dancer could continue laughing. Mark Antony smirked, wincing as he pulled his split lip.

"I should've made him fall in love with me," Dixon muttered. He leaned over the kitchenette sink, not wanting to walk to the back of the trailer to use the bathroom sink.

Keia rolled her eyes, but Marie look puzzled. "Did you…?"

"No," Dixon sputtered, water flying everywhere as he splashed it over his face. "They did that on their own. If it was me, though, I'd lock the trailer every night."

Keia scoffed in disgust. Dixon winked at her.

Anabel must have heard him, because her laughter began again. After several minutes, she finally joined them, her face flushed and splitting with a wide grin. "Oh!" Her eyes sparkled. "I think we should ask Tomas to stay. He received several compliments on his performance."

"I'll think about it." Dixon sighed, sinking onto _his_ couch to tuck himself into the corner. "I really need to sleep now, though. Take Tomas and Tiger under your wing until the next show. Axel's gonna want me to go with him to straighten out his life." He smiled wistfully, remembering the broken, doe-eyed kid that had wandered into their tent when it was much smaller.

Anabel nodded and headed for the bathroom.

Mark Antony followed Dixon's example, washing his face in the kitchenette sink. He swore beneath his breath after disturbing his split lip again. "That damn teddy bear Tiger… He's so lucky I love him."

Dixon smiled, letting his eyes flutter close. "We all love him, Marky."

It hung in the air, unspoken, the many things they would do on Kody's behalf.

Kody, who had woken up in time to hear mention of 'Tomas', smiled against Axel's ebony locks. Axel sighed softly, attempting to burrow even further into Kody's warmth. Kody accepted him, tightening his hold on the young man. ' _I love you all, too_.'


	8. Chapter 8

Antonio was the one taking charge now—had been since Barnaby's resignation—and was the one that gave Barnaby and Keith a scolding for their actions. "If he had remembered you, who's to say he would have come along? And they're obviously keeping tabs on him…"

"They seemed upset, though," Keith murmured, thinking back to the night. The 'Sheriff' had looked devastated, while the ringmaster, waiting by the car, looked disappointed.

"We're obviously missing something," Antonio forced through gritted teeth. Nathan placed a gentle hand to his shoulder.

"If I may?" Keith smiled when all eyes focused on him. "I'd like to stay in contact with… with Kody. He seems untroubled with my presence." Barnaby fisted his hands at his sides, too numb to feel the pain of his nails digging into his palm. "Everyone else can continue with the original plan of attending shows to find out if this Troupe will make any slipups."

"Mr. Sky High…" Ivan practically had stars in his eyes. "You're so cool right now!"

"Right now?" Keith laughed sheepishly.

Karina smirked, shaking her head. "He's just being a sensible adult."

Antonio shrugged off Nathan's lingering touch after drawing himself to his full height; the dark-skinned man giggled, glad to have the normal Bull Tank back. "That does seem like a sensible plan," Antonio murmured. He turned towards Barnaby. "You can attend their remaining shows as well, but try not to make contact with Kotetsu."

Barnaby nodded slowly. ' _Even if I approach him_ …' He clenched his fists tighter.

Pao-Lin was the one to notice the drops of blood appearing on the floor. She whispered to Karina and the older teen sighed. Karina fished around in her pockets until she found a handkerchief, quietly moving to the young man's side. She took his bleeding hand within hers without question. "We all want to get him back, so stop crying."

Barnaby stared blankly at the top of her head. He shifted his gaze to his hand as it was carefully wrapped.

"He probably remembers Sky High because he had the least contact with him," Karina continued.

Keith continued to smile, even after receiving sympathetic pats from Nathan—on his behind—and Ivan.

"I'm sure Rock Bison's buried even further down than you are, but he's not fretting." Karina gently ran her thumb across Barnaby's pulse point, tilting her head to smile up at the quiet blond. "Be strong, for Tiger."

Barnaby inhaled sharply, easing his mental turmoil long enough to smile for the girl's sake. "Okay."

"Great." Karina released him and clapped her hands. "We need to buy tickets for the remaining shows."

"I'll be attending the story time segment," Keith stated. "Mr. Kotetsu's in charge of it."

Ivan's face lit up, his hands tightly clenched. "Can I…?"

Keith's smile widened. "Of course."

As they continued to make plans for the remaining shows, Barnaby kept himself distanced, unable to hear the voices flowing all around him. Even though he'd been ordered to stay away from Kotetsu before, he would do so this time; he wouldn't even attend the shows. It was a painful thing to look the man you love in the face and not have him recognize you.

* * *

The Tomas previously spoke of was an aerial dancer. The young man was also a resident of Sternbild, but traveled frequently. He'd stumbled across the Troupe during one of their far away visits and let them know he was interested in becoming a part of the show. Mark Antony did the digging, reporting that he lived an honest life. When Dixon told him he could become a _temporary_ member, he agreed, saying he would make appearances whenever they needed him.

Dixon had confronted Tomas after their second night in Sternbild, mentioning his untainted record, and the redhead had done nothing but laugh.

"Sorry," Tomas wheezed. "That's something my cousin made up." Dixon stared at him with wide eyes and Tomas let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah. I tried out to become a Hero, but they picked the kids with more comical abilities. I realized it was just a show at that point, so I dropped out." Tomas arched an eyebrow at the blond. "Have you heard of Ouroboros?"

Dixon's visible eye remained wide as he nodded.

"I was planning to get in with them, but my cousin talked me out of it, said it wasn't worth it." His grin dimmed as he realized he had probably spoken too much.

Dixon pulled himself from his stupor, shaking his head. "We aren't going to turn you in or anything. It's just... surprising, but relieving." Dixon would save their exploits for another time; he had something important to ask. "How much do you know about Wild Tiger?"

**x**

Axel joined them shortly after, and Tomas told them as much as he knew about the former Hero. Wild Tiger and Barnaby were forced to join forces as a Hero team, not quite willing to get along. His knowledge was a bit limited, as he traveled as well, though not as frequently as the Troupe did, but he was aware that Wild Tiger's abilities diminished to a one minute activation time, and he was demoted to the Second League. "He still worked alongside Barnaby, but my cousin said they looked even less inclined to work together than their first meeting."

Axel turned to Dixon. "Do you think that's why he doesn't remember him—he doesn't want to?"

"Maybe," the blond murmured, combing his bangs back. He scraped his nails across his scalp before letting the lengthy hair fall back into place over his eye. "But we still need to be careful." Dixon exhaled deeply and fixed Axel with a glare. "Go get ready. It's time to have a talk with the government." Axel smiled nervously, but hurried off to do as he was told. Dixon smiled at Tomas, thanking him for his information.

Tomas grinned. "No problem. It's nice, knowing what you do. Luckily, I already have my own rigging. Stealing one, and having it appear for my performance would raise a lot of red flags."

"We're not common crooks, mind you, so don't get the wrong idea."

Tomas saluted, his grin never diminishing.

Dixon let a small smile tug at his lips. "You're still in the 'interview' stage, so don't make any slipups. Ana thinks you'll do well here."

"I can't afford slipups," Tomas laughed. "None of us can, I'm sure."

"Good boy." Dixon smirked, thinking he might like this one.

* * *

Kody wasn't the only one that realized his headaches were slowly worsening, but he was the only one trying to ignore it; a difficult feat, since it was happening in his head, but he managed.

Tomas stopped his stretches to stare at the older man tending to the horses across the way.

Donny and Louise were crowding Kody, but not for the feed he held. Their mission, it seemed, was to nudge their caretaker into submission, nibbling at his head and clothes. Many claimed animals are a good judge of character, and these powerful creatures were obviously seeing something that made them want to pamper Kody. Kody whispered to the stallion, running a hand down Donny's neck. Louise tossed her head with a neigh. Kody gave her the attention she sought, lifting his head long enough for golden eyes to meet green. His grin widened and he nodded his head in the young man's direction. Tomas smiled back, lifting his hand to wave.

Later, he confronted Sara, who was currently sharing the tent with him. The young woman smiled sadly. "He won't go to the doctor," she answered honestly. "We have one, and he's prescribed his medication, but…" Sara shook her head. "He _will_ have to go to the doctor if things continue to go downhill." Her eyes brightened, as did her smile. "You're very observant."

Tomas grinned. "I couldn't be considered a true team player if I can't tell when someone's feeling a bit under the weather."

"True," Sara giggled.

Dixon, of course, crashed their party, seemingly appearing from nowhere. "Stop flirting. Tomas, do you think you'll be ready for Friday night?"

"Yes." Tomas nodded firmly. "I just need to run the routine with Anabel a few times so we can set our cues."

"She's in her tent with Tiger. Hop to it!"

With one last smile directed at Sara, Tomas took off in a jog, leaving the tent. Dixon arched an eyebrow at her; Sara smiled sweetly in response to his silent inquiry.

It took a while before a temporary rigging could be set up in Anabel's tent, but it was finally completed, and Tomas was lifting himself from the floor, wrapped in an intricate webbing of thick, silk cloths. He curled and uncurled the strands until he dangled from his legs. From there, he began to spin, arms spread wide. The spinning ceased and he dropped a few feet after loosening the cloth. Kody's eyes widened; Anabel gave an approving nod, looking impressed. After a few more twists and tricks, Tomas gave a slight wave of hand, all silk strands unraveling, and disappeared into a soft, amethyst cocoon of cloth.

Kody clapped excitedly. "That was great!"

"I agree." Anabel smirked. "And I just thought up a new performance. It'll be just you and Tiger, though." She glanced at Kody. "You'll have to put your trust in Tomas. Can you?" 

Kody looked away to stare into the bright green eyes of the young man. He blinked and brilliant blond replaced the fiery red of Tomas's hair. Kody blinked again and was met with a curious stare. He grinned. "I trust you." 

Tomas smiled shyly in return. "Thanks." 

Anabel rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mark Antony was the one that first stumbled across the literal spider web made of dark purple silk. His fingers twitched, ready to force out a sword and cut every strand into pieces, but he restrained himself. Dangling from the ribbons, wrapped in silk, was a one Kody. " _Hey_!"

Kody peeked at him through one eye, the other remaining closed.

"You know you're going to have to let the twins toss you around now, right?"

Kody let both eyes open as he grinned. "Yeah. I'm already joining them on the platform for our last show in the big city."

Mark Antony smirked, but his gut twisted in trepidation. He wanted them to all leave together.

Tomas appeared at the top of the rigging, gliding flawlessly down to where Kody hung. He snagged a silk strand, stopping himself to grin at the man. "Ready for tonight?"

Kody returned his grin. "I'm ready."

**X X X**

Axel heard the trailer door open. He didn't have to wait long to find out who had entered. Kody joined him behind the partition, a grin splitting his face. "I'm excited about tonight—dunno why."

"Maybe because we all feel closer. They say when you fight, you get closer." Axel curled his hands around Kody's slender waist, tugging him in closer. "I like doing it this way."

Kody smiled, "Me too, but Dixon will yell at us. I have to get ready for story time." He braced his hands atop the brunet's shoulders, leaning down for an Eskimo kiss. "I'll be joining you guys in the tent for Tomas's initiation performance." Kody wiggled himself free with a playful grin, but held out a hand to the young man. "Let's go."

Axel took it and they ran out of the trailer together.

**X**

Kody's face lit up after spotting the uncertain blond make his way across the grounds. He lifted a hand, waving him over. Keith relaxed, returning the other man's wave. "I feel… out of place," he murmured once he was close enough.

"I can tell," Kody laughed. He placed a hand to other's shoulder. "Something to help you calm down… If you don't leave here with the world's biggest smile, I didn't do my job properly." Keith could only laugh as he was all but pushed into the tent.

Kody was a remarkable storyteller, and Keith saw Kotetsu shine through in the man's over exaggerated hand gestures and various character voices. The kids and adults—himself included—remained hooked on every word. As the story neared its end, Kody reached out a hand to a young girl up front. Her eyes widened, but she scrambled to her feet and was gently hoisted into his lap. Keith wondered if 'Kotetsu' was remembering his fatherhood moments, if the reverent look on his face was anything to go by. The young girl relished the attention, her legs swinging as she clung to the strong arms encircling her.

Keith applauded at the end of the story; there was not enough room for him to do a standing ovation, so he left that to the children. The young girl was reluctant to return to her father, and the father was reluctant to leave with her unless Kody was still attached. Keith smiled, amused to see Kotetsu's obliviousness to other's advances remained. Parent and child finally left and Keith had his turn.

"That was…" His blue eyes sparkled. "I don't think I can enjoy another book again unless you're reading it," he laughed.

Kody blushed, his grin as wide as ever, and slipped an arm around the blond's shoulder to walk them out. "Maybe I can look into audio books." The widening of Keith's eyes told him that it would probably be a hit with the masses. " _Maybe_ , but I still have… all of this." He spread his arms wide. As he slowly lowered them, he found Anabel waving in their direction. "We part ways here." Kody began a backward trot, waving with each careful step. "Maybe you can bring a friend next time!"

Keith nodded, waving back. Kody turned around before things became disastrous, increasing his pace until he finally disappeared from sight. The thought never crossed his mind to sneak into the big tent, and Keith walked out without confrontation. He would be returning for their next performance with Ivan. Right before he reached the roped off edge of the parking grounds, Keith noticed a familiar figure walking in.

**X**

Antonio and Nathan sat amongst the crowd in the big tent. They had endured a few simple shows, but now it was time for a premier event. The lights were focused on the ground stage below, dimming just enough to keep the attention off the rigging.

Tomas stood around a shower of silk, dressed in black tights and a black, form-fitting top. In the center of his chest and back were marks similar to that of the black widow spider. He smiled at the crowd before taking hold of a strand of cloth to tug himself into the air. Easily, he constructed a web out of the thick material. One of the spotlights swiveled away to land on the clueless figure that wandered across the ground.

Nathan clutched Antonio's bicep with both hands. The burly man nodded. It was indeed Kotetsu that caused the crowd to buzz in excitement.

Kody stopped in his tracks after Tomas appeared in front of him, dangling by the silk wrapped around his ankle. Tomas smiled coyly, his fingers ghosting along Kody's cheek. "Will you step into my parlour?" he questioned, the small mic hooked into his top making his voice carry through the stands. "Tis the prettiest parlor that you ever did spy. The way into my parlor is up a winding stair, and I have many pretty things to show you when you are there."

Kody shook his head, backing away, but Tomas easily maneuvered behind him. The auburn-haired figure was dressed in a green and purple outfit, a silvery material beneath his arms, all to emulate the naive 'fly' of the tale. "O, no, no," he began, every much the actor as the young man. "To ask me is in vain, for those who go up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."

It was not a full reenactment of the famed poem, and a few verses were skipped to reach the end. A somber female voice began reading as they reached the climactic end:

_Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little fly,  
_ _Hearing his wily flattering words, came slowly flitting by.  
_ _With buzzing wings he hung aloft, then near and nearer drew  
_ _Thinking only of his brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue;  
_ _Thinking only of his crested head_ — poor foolish thing!

Kody walked a stairway of amethyst silk, taking each step as carefully as Tomas had instructed him to. There was no rail for him to hold, and no net beneath him, but he knew the young man wouldn't let him fall, not when the 'spider' finally had him where he wanted him. Kody lifted his foot to reach the final U-shaped step of cloth, but a spiral of purple fell around him, ensnaring him.

— _At last,  
_ _Up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held him fast.  
_ _He dragged him up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
_ _Within his little parlor; but he ne'er came out again!_

Eyes closed, Kody felt one strong arm wrap around his already immobile frame; the other was used to lift them out of the crowd's sight. Kody had nothing for respect for the aerial dancer, since Tomas hoisted them by wrapping the silk continuously around his arm. Kody opened his eyes after the light no longer shone brightly against his closed lids, tilting his head to grin at the 'spider'. Tomas grinned back, imagining he looked just as flushed and excited as the man in his hold. They reached the overhead platform, where stagehands waited, and quietly dashed across it to let themselves out of the tent.

Anabel was waiting. She leapt at Kody, who had no choice but to catch her, burying her face in his neck. "I have goosebumps," she breathed, and he could feel her shivering.

Tomas decided to give them a bit of privacy, but Anabel snatched his arm, dragging him into the embrace. He laughed, wrapping his arms around them both.

**X**

Nathan hovered, not sure what to do as Antonio sulked on the hood of his car. The aerial performance had been breathtaking, leaving the audience stunned until they remembered they had to applaud.

Antonio finally released a pained groan, carding his fingers through his hair as he lifted his head. "It's just like Dragon Kid said… he looks so happy. He's doing just as much good here as he did as a Hero, and without all the penalties that comes attached." Antonio dragged a hand over his face. "Maybe—"

"No!" Nathan stomped a heeled foot. "We can't leave him here, not without at least telling him the truth."

"And what will that accomplish? Barnaby tried and it made no difference." Antonio stood, shoving one hand into the pocket of his jacket. "He's alive, and that's enough."

Nathan worried his painted bottom lip between his teeth, watching Rock Bison climb into the passenger's seat. He knew Antonio was suffering just as much as Barnaby, if not more—they had been childhood friends—but he was taking it surprisingly well. Nathan looked back at the tent, sighing softly. ' _Tiger_ …' He sighed once more before joining his fellow Hero in the car.

**X X X**

Tomas had his own place in Sternbild. He stayed as they celebrated on his behalf, but called it quits when Mark Antony hit on him. Marie looked a bit annoyed at the turn of events, and he didn't want to get on her bad side; he had no desire to be crushed by a wall, from the _inside_. Tomas waved to the happy family before making an exit.

Tomas whistled as he waltzed down the sidewalk of of the lowest tier of the megalopolis, pleased that he was finally being appreciated on a more grand scale. His whistling slowed, losing rhythm, until he finally stopped. "I don't have any money," Tomas said to the empty sidewalk; there was movement far ahead of him, but those were everyday citizens going about their lives.

"I don't want your money." A blond figured stepped out from behind a streetlamp, the light casting a gleam over the glasses he wore. "I have plenty of that."

Tomas grinned. "Barnaby Brooks Jr., as I live and breathe. What brings you to the Bronze Stage?"

"A desire for information." Barnaby hadn't been at the tent for Kotetsu, but for the newest member that stood before him.

"How strong a desire?" Tomas closed the space between them, each stop slow and calculating. He smiled up at the man that stood taller by just a few inches. His green eyes were losing color, becoming paler. "Come into my parlor…"

Barnaby's eyes narrowed and he took a step back. "You work with the Troupe. How much do you know about Kody?"

"He's great," Tomas told him, speaking honestly. "He's an amnesiac they found and took in." His eyes were back to their normal green as he glared at the former Hero. "And he's where he belongs."

"He's not!" Barnaby snarled, his body glowing bright blue.

Tomas tilted his head with a smirk. "I would love to play with you, but I promised not to get involved with Heroes again."

With a shout, Barnaby shot forward, only to be restrained by a block of ice. Blue Rose strolled calmly down the street, her guns still smoking. She wore a lot of pity and disappointment. Barnaby broke free of the ice, but Tomas was now out of his reach, protected by Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone, both with their weapons of choice drawn. Tomas took a few quick glances around, taking in the passersby that no longer moved. Some watched on, while others record the altercation.

"Why…?" Barnaby panted. "He knows something!"

"We don't attack innocent people," Sky High reprimanded. After spotting Barnaby loitering around at the big tent, he'd reported it to the others. Even Tomas could hear the Hero's frown.

"They kidnapped him!"

"This man is an innocent performer, and has never once been on the scene of any previous incident." Rock Bison stepped forward. Even behind his helmet, the ferocity of his glare could still be felt.

"We really don't want to arrest you, Handsome," Fire Emblem pleaded. "We have witnesses that say you attacked first, so just stand down."

Barnaby laughed disdainfully. "This is familiar… Wild Tiger was in a similar situation, but he's not here now, is he?" The wild gleam in his eyes vanished as his body lost all fight, the light around him fading. "I just want to apologize," he whispered.

Blue Rose holstered her guns and strolled forward, heels clicking against the pavement. "We'll find the right time for you to do that."

Tomas stared past the two young Heroes, watching the broken man be led away. Barnaby was fueled by guilt and guilt alone. He smiled when Dragon Kid addressed him, wondering just what he'd volunteered himself for.

* * *

The D.I.A.F.'s popularity skyrocketed after Tomas and Kody's performance, and it was advised that no one person travel alone, especially after Tomas returned to them and spoke of his nightly adventure. That rule was more so directed at Kody, but he had no intention of going anywhere by himself.

"All of Sternbild's Heroes were there to restrain him." Tomas stared at his interlocked fingers. "It was just like he said—Barnaby. Over a year ago, there was a big showdown between Sternbild's Heroes and a Wild Tiger imposter. Turns out… not so much of an imposter. They didn't release too much information, and my cousin didn't give me anything extra." He shook his head, exhaling loudly. "I still can't believe it."

Dixon glared off into the distance, forearms braced on his thighs. "We just have a few more shows and then we can leave." He threw a smile in Axel's direction. "We can head for your old hometown, since you promised you'd return with all of us."

Axel returned his smile. "Get away from this city?"

"Yeah," Anabel scoffed. "And never come back."

"Is it because of me?" The soft question came from Kody, and he became the center of attention. "Maybe… maybe I am the Kotetsu he came looking for several nights ago." He looked around, seeing through the stoic masks everyone now wore for his sake. "Am I…?"

"We don't know," Dixon sighed. "But it's going to haunt you until you can do something to find out, isn't it?"

Kody grinned. "You know me so well."

"It's scary just how well…" Dixon straightened up, slapping at his knees. "Ultimatum: before we leave, we'll find some time to talk to Brooks and find out why he's stalking us, but you have to promise not to address the matter on your own."

"Deal." Kody smiled brightly.

"Great. Go play with the twins to decide on a performance."

Before he could blink twice, Keia and Marie were at Kody's sides, dragging him to his feet and away from the circle.

Dixon fixed Tomas with a glare once the trio was out of hearing distance. "Did you tell them anything?"

Tomas shrugged. "There was nothing to tell. Maybe you should let him see Kody before the end of the week. I don't know what's after 'desperate', but that's where he is right now."

Axel looked in the direction Kody had disappeared, feeling calmer than he should have been. He turned back around, finding Dixon's stare fixed on him. The blond cocked his head to one side, eyebrow slowly rising questioningly. Axel shook his head in return to the silent question and stood. "Going to tend to my horses."

"Have fun," Mark Antony drawled. Axel's smile was small, but still bright, and he nodded at the swordmaster. "Do you think he'll tell him?" the petite brunet murmured.

"That's his Band-Aid to rip off," Dixon reminded him nonchalantly.

Anabel looked around at the contemplative faces and sighed, shaking her head, her curls bouncing with the movement. "I think it's a Band-Aid we all need to rip off. We never used to sit around moping like this. We never had to worry about looking over our shoulders every day because of some brat that can't let go. I don't want to keep going like this."

She gritted her teeth, forcing back her tears; this was why she tried not to get too invested. "We used to sit around and make fun of each other, plan heists that would only result in minimum trouble, if any at all. Tiger's headaches are getting worse and I don't think I can sit by waiting for the shit to hit the fan!"

"Idiot."

Anabel blinked in shock after being hit in the forehead with a small, light object.

Dixon shook out a few more bite size candies, positioning them for flicking. Anabel let out a squeak, lifting her arms to protect herself. Sara was the one blinking in surprise when the candy bounced off her cheek. Dixon rounded on Mark Antony, but Dixon changed the trajectory of his projectile weapon after catching sight of the dagger in the brunet's hand, and Tomas had a green piece bounce off the top of his head.

"Let's go stir up some trouble tonight!" Dixon stood, swinging his arm so everyone was showered in rainbow-colored candy.

**X X X**

"I bet you had fun reading Spider-Man comics when you were growing up." Mark Antony dodged the sticky web that flew at his face. It caught on the shoulder and he laughed as he peeled the strands away.

Tomas continued to glare, even as the light around his body faded. His ability allowed him to take on the characteristics and traits of arachnids. "That… Statements like that would have been never-ending if I'd actually become a Hero. Now I'm glad I walked away. I didn't want to have to compete with a comic book _Hero_."

"How many similarities?" Keia piped up, bouncing where she sat, back tucked against the front seats.

"Too damn much," Tomas scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sara closed the double doors, closing them in, before hurrying around to the front of the van. Tonight, she was driving. "Especially when you get into the various universes where he can actually shoot the webs himself. I also carry venom. _No_ ," he said sternly when Keia opened her mouth. " _Not_ the symbiote."

Keia grinned, her eyes sparkling. The van pulled out of the lot, talks of Spider-Man continuing.

They weren't out to steal anything tonight, just paint the town red, figuratively speaking. Dixon and Sara were on lookout, keeping tabs on everyone that ran amok. Anabel danced along the bridge, or rather, under it, just out of the water, thanks to Tomas's webs.

Sky High was on a nightly patrol after hearing reports of the sudden waterspout that appeared in the city's bay. "I believe it's the same NEXT from that first town." Just like the tornado he'd encountered then, this one was also stationary; it wasn't making its way inland.

"Do you think it's the dancer?" Antonio questioned through the com' link.

"I'll try to get closer…" Sky High swooped down, forming a ball of air between his hands. Using that, he managed to push himself past the roaring wall of wind. Anabel, feeling the breach, stopped her movements. She tilted her head, staring up at the hovering Hero through the slit of her mask. Sky High was unable to make out any distinguishable features other than brown eyes. "I can't tell," he reported. He blinked, adjusting the zoom on his visor to see what was keeping the young woman—the body shape was obvious now—afloat. His eyes widened behind his helmet. "It seems as though she's standing on a—"

"—damn web!" Blue Rose shrieked through the open line. "I'm stuck in a web!"

Sky High's target waved before vanishing from sight, leaving the sparkling, water-drenched web empty. He turned in half-circles, scanning the area, but picked up no signs of human life other than the onlookers on the bridge. Blue Rose's cries continued over the com' link and Sky High took off towards her coordinates.

Origami Cyclone's shuriken sliced through the webbing, and Blue Rose fell into the waiting arms of Rock Bison. Fire Emblem was busy burning down the webs thick enough to impede foot traffic as well as vehicular. "This is… disgusting," Blue Rose scoffed, flailing even as she attempted to peel strands from her bare skin. "Are they just toying with us?"

"I believe they are," Sky High stated, landing beside the young girl and Rock Bison. "And they all seem to be able to teleport."

"No." Origami Cyclone latched the large throwing star onto his back, his stoic faceplate reflecting his own expression as he lost himself in his thoughts. "There's someone out there, cloaking everyone. There is a teleporter, but he or she is not amongst the ones running around right now."

Keia and Marie were the closest to the group, sitting on a fire escape a few stories up. They swung their legs in opposite sync; Marie's right leg swung with Keia's left leg. "Do you think that's him?" Keia whispered.

"From the Hero transport, when we took the disc?" Marie inquired. Keia nodded, her two-tone ponytail bouncing. "It's hard to say, because he didn't talk much, and we couldn't see him, either. He seems pretty smart to figure out Sara, though."

"The kids are always smarter than the adults," Keia declared proudly, jabbing a thumb against her chest. "Except for Tiger." The swinging of their legs slowed at the same time.

"Hey!" Dixon's voice cut through the sudden silence. "We're out here to have fun. Sara, drop the illusion."

Origami Cyclone's eyes widened behind his faceplate, focused on the sudden appearance of the twin figures high above them. He took off running. The young women waited until he reached for his smaller throwing stars before taking on the role of the "mice" in this game. Dragon Kid, who was in another part of the city, reported that she was engaged in combat with someone that wielded dual swords. Reports began flooding in: new sighting of a tornado near the Justice Tower. Sky High and Rock Bison headed off to look into it. Tomas sighed to himself as he went _cliché_ and used a scene from the comic books and films; hanging upside down, he slid down to greet the remaining Heroes via a thick strand of web. Blue Rose had a moment of shocked silence before she started firing ice at the hooded figure, forcing Fire Emblem to jump around to avoid the shots.

Dixon was stretched out in the back of the van, arms tucked behind his head. Sara used his thigh as a pillow to rest after having to shadow everyone for so long. Eyes closed, he listened to the chaos with a crooked grin.

**X X X**

Axel declined Dixon's invitation to wreak havoc on the megalopolis. He wanted to stay with Kody, who was always eager to have him around. Axel was currently curled in the man's lap, his own tablet hovering over his head as Kody read.

"Something's on your mind, Angel."

"You," the brunet mumbled, hugging his knees loosely. "Always you. I think I've spoiled myself…"

"On me?" Kody finished with a chuckle.

"I don't even know how to distance myself anymore." Axel closed his eyes. He had been all about running away after they'd taken in the fallen Hero.

Kody shifted behind him, curling an arm around the young man's waist. "Why would you want to distance yourself?" The question was whispered against his hair.

"To ease my heartbreak… when you leave me."

Kody tilted his head, staring at Axel's partially hidden profile. "Is there something you're not telling me? Something you _want_ to tell me?" Axel released a shuddering breath. Kody set the tablet down to wrap both arms around the brunet. "How do I have to prove that I won't leave you?"

It was a childish, desperate thought, but it was the only thing that crossed his mind. "Max," Axel called out from behind their partition, his voice cracking.

Maxwell smirked, putting a 'dog ear' fold on the page of the book she was reading, and stood from the couch. She had also turned down Dixon for a night of relaxation. "I think it's time to find something to eat," she hummed, moving towards the door. Maxwell made sure not to glance between the gap of the partition, opening then closing the door after stepping outside. She turned around, her body glowing, and left a static-charged 'sock' on the outer handle of the door.

"You chased her out," Kody reminded the brunet that still couldn't face him. "You should be happy."

"I'm happy—honest, but I'm also scared." Axel tucked his chin against his chest and his eyes widened after catching sight of the silver band on Kody's ring finger. "I'm scared, of so many things. What if you're cheating… on someone important, with me?"

Kody unwound his left arm, lifting his hand to stare wistfully at the ring. "I wondered about this after you guys took me in. I think it's still important to me, otherwise I wouldn't be wearing it, but I think if I was married, my spouse would be on the airwaves, nonstop, searching for me. Even if they gave up, flyers with my face should still be fluttering in a gutter somewhere. Don't use my wedding band as an excuse for what you've started."

He slid his hand down Axel's bare arm, slowly twining their fingers together. "If it'll make you feel better, I'm scared, too. So, let's work together, to make this a good night."

Axel tugged his hand free, only to turn around and settle back into Kody's lap, straddling his thighs. He took his hand again, smiling shyly, his cheeks colored a light pink. Kody fell victim to those midnight blue eyes once they were focused entirely on him, and quickly closed the space between them, almost toppling them both back over onto the cot.

**X X X**

Dixon bit back his curse after the jolt ran up his arm. The raw electricity sparked, momentarily taking on the form of a sock. The blond huffed out a laugh, shaking feeling back into his fingers. "Finally." Anabel rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless.

"Do you think they're finished?" Mark Antony sighed. "I don't want to sleep in the tents." He was still sore from drawing so many swords from his body.

The blue glow of Keia's body was already disappearing as her form dematerialized. As quickly as she slipped through the cracks of the trailer, she was wafting back out. Keia had her ponytails pulled into her face when she became solid again, shaking her head furiously. "No, no, no. I won't be able to look them in the eye again…" she moaned. Marie wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder, biting back her grin.

"Your fault," Dixon scoffed. "Did they at least look about finished?" Keia sobbed dramatically, shaking her head.

Mark Antony barked out a laugh, deciding a beanbag might be comfortable after all. "I'll be in the story time tent if anyone needs me."

"Coming," Sara chimed in without hesitation. Marie led her sister away, rubbing her arms consolingly.

Anabel hovered, waiting for Dixon. Said blond was staring blankly at the door, uncertainty etched across his face. The look lasted only a second before he was glaring, his voice rising into a shout to be heard: "Make sure you air out the trailer! We don't want to die from your musk!"

Laughing uncontrollably, Anabel linked her arm through Dixon's and dragged the grinning man away.

**X X X**

Axel untangled himself from Kody's arms, slipping out of the cot. He smiled at the dull throb in his lower back, rubbing at the base of his spine. He stopped before leaving the partition, crouching at the edge of the occupied cot. "Tiger? I'm heading out to take care of Donny and Louise." Kody mumbled softly, turning over into the empty space. Axel grinned, placing a kiss to the unruly auburn hair, before straightening up. He took a lengthy shower, dressed, and headed out to start his day. Once the door of the trailer was opened from the inside, the "sock" vanished.

"That's a disgusting look on your face." Dixon was sitting on the ground, his back against the large mobile home.

Axel laughed, not bothering to hide his blush. "I can't help it, so you'll just have to get used to it."

Dixon stood, dusting off his pants, and stared down at the brunet. He knew Axel would be leaving at this time, and had waited to warn him not to get too close; he wanted to warn him that there would nothing for anyone to get used to. He couldn't burst the kid's bubble now. "You're just happy you finally got laid." Dixon smirked, ignoring Axel's protests, and playfully cuffed him on the ear, which was as bright red as the brunet's face. "Go take care of your babies. I'll make sure to feed the old man."

Axel took off in a run, turning after a few strides to wave at the ringmaster. Dixon waved back, now sharing Ana's concern on how badly they would all suffer when Kody left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "deed" is done.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith was worried that Ivan would vibrate right out of his skin. He addressed the issue and felt like those baby blue eyes, wide and sparkling with untamed excitement, would swallow him whole.

"We left before we could see every performance. And everyone's been talking about The Spider and The Fly. And Mr. Tiger is in charge of story time!" Ivan took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. Keith released his own breath, only realizing he'd been holding it as the boy rambled. A slow grin curled his lips and he nodded his head in the direction of the 'story time' tent. Ivan began buzzing with excitement shortly after they started moving.

Kody took one look at the young blond and laughed. "Breathe."

Ivan 'meeped' softly, the pink hue to his cheeks deepening. Given the amount of pockets on the teen, there was no telling where he'd hidden the device he now held against his chest.

Kody's smile slipped after seeing the digital camera. "Dixon's not fond of me taking personal shots."

Keith placed a consolingly hand to Ivan's shoulder. Kody stumbled after receiving a slap to his back, and the man of the hour appeared from behind him.

"Live a little! Since when have you listened to everything I say?" Dixon let his visible eye roam over Ivan. "I remember you. No girlfriend today?"

Ivan blushed pink, shaking his head. "She's not my girlfriend, and no. She'll be here for the final show, though."

"The finale." Dixon deftly plucked the camera from Ivan's hands, having moved around Kody in a few quick steps. He smiled at the teen's stunned expression. "Crowd in."

Keith and Kody stood at the same height. Unless there was something to stand on, protocol when taking a picture was that the shorter individuals stand in front. Right before the shutter was clicked, Ivan moved himself to the back of the taller men; the top of head, plus his eyes, could be seen above their shoulders. Dixon lowered the camera with a frown, but it was Kody that spoke.

"Old habits die hard!" the man laughed, wrapping an arm around the boy to drag him forward. Kody wasn't even aware of the slip of tongue, but everyone else around him was. Dixon smiled somberly, pressing the shutter button. He livened up, turning the camera for everyone to see his shot. Kody ruffled Ivan's hair. "You look like a fish out of water!"

The teen blushed, preening under the touch. In the captured image, Ivan had been gaping up at Kody, his mouth partially agape. Keith was in a similar position, but he wore a warm, gentle smile.

A high-pitched chorus of "Kody" filtered out from the tent, and said redhead grinned sheepishly. "Join me," he told the duo before disappearing inside.

Dixon sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest. "He's one of a kind, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Keith whispered, staring down at Ivan, who continued to stare at the digital capture in adoration.

"I don't care who you are, just let us do things our way." Threat given, Dixon headed off in the opposite direction, disappearing amongst the crowd.

"Don't… tell Barnaby," Sky High sighed, placing his hands to Origami Cyclone's shoulders. The former Hero was being kept under watch in his own home. He received an affirming nod. Keith guided Ivan inside the tent and they quickly found seats.

**X**

Ivan hadn't stayed during his visit with Karina, so he'd missed the trapeze show. As luck would have it, the trapeze twins and the tightrope walker had combined forces to put on a skit on the highwire. When they all began to speak—introductions amongst themselves and to the audience—Ivan's eyes widened, his smile vanishing. Keith kept smiling wide enough for both over them, covering the hand whose fingers dug into the meat of his thigh. "It's them…" Ivan whispered. "From our transport. All three of them."

Keith could feel him trembling, but he had no idea the emotion that caused the boy to do so.

Keia stumbled from the wire after being nudged off by Maxwell, who remained rooted in place, but Marie swung by to catch her sister. Dangling by her knees, Keia's ankles in a firm grip, she took her sister to one side of the platform before swinging back to the other. From there, they attempted to dislodge the tightrope walker, shaking the wire from both ends. Maxwell tiptoed carefully from one side to the other, avoiding the more violent shakes as she moved.

Realizing they couldn't dislodge her, the twins resorted to more drastic measures. They were on Maxwell's platform. During the charade, their platforms had risen higher, and they quickly climbed to the top, taking their bars. The twins swung down and proceeded to use Maxwell as a ragdoll, tossing her back and forth between them, all three moving with artistic flair. During a cross swing, Maxwell slipped from Keia's grasp. The young woman, though previously bullied, released her bar to reach for the blond. She grasped Maxwell's hand, but then there was no one to rescue _her_.

Ivan's fingers tightened where they remained atop his thigh, and Keith knew the boy was taken in by the show. Keia and Maxwell continued to freefall, while Marie hung from her bar by the knees, staring on in horror as she was helpless. With the girls mere yards from the net-less ground and still falling fast, a blue blur sped towards them.

The roaring applause had Maxwell and Keia wondering if this was how they were welcomed to the afterlife, but the firm arm around each had them opening their eyes. Keia laughed excitedly, wrapping both arms around Kody's neck. Maxwell leaned up, placing a 'thank you' kiss to his cheek. There was a shout from above and everyone looked up to see Marie diving towards them, arms spread wide. Kody set the young women down before leaping up to meet her. He cradled her in his arms, the light around him fading not too long after he landed.

Maxwell ducked her head, holding out a hand to the twins in apology. Keia and Marie shared a quick glance before wrapping the tightrope walker in their arms. Kody waved to the audience above the girls' heads and the lights slowly dimmed.

Ivan's death grip relaxed, but he left his hand where it was; he couldn't have taken it away if he wanted to, because Keith's was still on top of his. "He—"

"Yeah," Keith sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

It needn't be spoken, because they both shared the same thought: Kotetsu belonged here.

* * *

Barnaby drifted between sleep and wake, curled on his side in the large bed that came with the bedroom, only to be forced to abandon all hope of ever falling back asleep when the doorbell echoed loudly. He kicked off the covers, combing his fingers through his unruly hair, and snatched up his glasses, putting them on as he made his way to the main room. He didn't have the energy to experience anger after Antonio's face showed up on the monitor.

Barnaby unlocked the door, offering them a droll "come in" before turning away. Fire Emblem entered first, possibly in an attempt to placate the young man that had been unable to leave his apartment for several days, and Rock Bison brought up the rear. Barnaby took a seat on the side of the lone chair in the center of the room, his feet planted firmly on the floor so he could stare at his guests. "Are you here to tell me I'm no longer grounded—that you need my help?"

"Yes," Antonio replied gruffly.

Barnaby scoffed, a sneer tugging at his lips. "I would make you beg, but I care about Kotetsu's well-being more than my own self-gratification." His eyes narrowed. "What do you need?"

**X X X**

It took one missed show and a handful of private meetings before everyone finally agreed on what needed to be done.

No one knew who the Heroes were without their suits, save for Barnaby Brooks Jr. It was through him that the Heroes of Sternbild chose to interact with Kody, but with Dixon and Axel standing nearby to make sure nothing went awry. Kody smiled at the blond, no recollections of ever seeing him before their _first_ meeting coming to mind. "I know you're Barnaby Brooks Jr. A Hero—"

"Former," Barnaby interrupted. "I resigned after my partner went missing. His name is Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. He was known as the Hero… Wild Tiger." Barnaby looked to Dixon, seeing his permission before taking a step. The ringmaster nodded and he cautiously closed the distance between them. Barnaby produced his phone from his pocket, pulling up the one image of Kotetsu he had; the one Kotetsu himself had taken during their photo shoot.

Kody stared at it and saw himself. He knew what he looked like with a mask, and this was him when he first woke after his 'accident'. His hair was a different color now, and the beard was gone, but the man in the picture was him. "Kotetsu…" He let the name roll from his tongue, but it held no familiarity.

"You have a daughter," Barnaby continued.

Kody's eyes widened, as did Axel's.

"Her name is Kaede. You also have a brother, and your mother is still living. Your wife, however, passed away—"

"Stop," Kody whispered, shaking his head. "That's enough." Barnaby fisted his hands at his sides to keep himself from reaching out. Kody smiled weakly at the blond. "Maybe, now that I know, I'll remember eventually, but I'm still drawing a blank. Sorry."

Barnaby nodded, allowing himself a small smile. "I'm happy to see you're alive."

Kody started to walk away, but he turned back around. "How… close were we?"

Barnaby's eyes widened for a brief moment—the question was unexpected—but his expression softened. "We started out at each other's throats, but… I like to think we became friends. Recently, though… things started to get a bit more strained. Wild Tiger was being reckless and I didn't approve of his actions."

Hearing the word 'reckless' stirred something in him and Kody's lips turned down in a frown. He shook his head, shooting the blond one last smile, before walking back to Axel. "Visit our last show!" he called over his shoulder.

Barnaby was left alone with the ringmaster. "Sorry, kid," Dixon sighed. "If you leave your number, I'll let you know if he remembers anything."

"Yeah," Barnaby murmured. This was all the closure he would be able to get.

"Sorry… you couldn't tell him what you really wanted to." Dixon actually looked apologetic.

Barnaby didn't bother hiding his torn smile as he handed the older man back his phone. "I'm sorry, too."

**X X X**

_"Kotetsu." A burly man, his hair slicked back, frowned at him._

_"Mr. Tiger." Keith's smile was blinding in the darkness._

_"Mr. Kaburagi." A woman with sandy blonde hair and a very no-nonsense attitude smirked at him._

_"Old man…" Barnaby's smile was almost gentle._

**-x-x-**

Kody sat up with a gasp, eyes wide and body trembling. Axel was up just as quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand while squeezing Kody's shoulder with the other. "Everything okay?" he mumbled.

Kody lifted a hand to his throbbing head, trying to push the voices aside; the images had long since vanished. "Fine," he groaned. He smiled weakly over his shoulder. "Nightmare, sorry. Are you worried about me?"

"Always," Axel whispered, pressing a light kiss to Kody's bare shoulder. "Take your time falling back asleep. I'll wait. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Kody chuckled, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the midnight-colored hair. "I would like a lullaby."

Axel guided them both back down onto the cot. With his arms curled around the older man's waist, he began humming against the cooling skin, slowly adding words after finding the verse he wanted to begin with. He felt Kody relax against him, but it took another fifteen minutes before Kody fell back asleep. Axel snuggled closer, humming to himself until he, too, drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Kody's health began declining after his meeting with Barnaby and the night terror that followed. He kept smiling, for everyone's sake, but even that became a painful act. On one particularly bad day, Kody hid in the empty supply trailer, trembling as he curled up and willed the pain away. He stumbled out into the afternoon sun, a hand against the structure to steady himself.

Tomas spotted him across the grounds, and at the time, Kody was bent over, retching onto the ground. "Go to the hospital," the redhead pleaded after catching up with the man.

Kody shook his head, the simple action making the throbbing in his head return with a vengeance. He swallowed, his throat still burning, and forced himself to straighten up. With the back of his hand against his mouth, Kody managed to smile at Tomas. "I'm fine."

"You're not," the redhead whined.

Kody grinned weakly. "So cute. You look like a kid."

Tomas didn't care whether he scowled or pouted; Wild Tiger, Kotetsu, Tiger, Kody—this man was an important part of their _family_ and he didn't want to lose him. "I'm telling Axel!"

Kody watched him hurry away, unable to stop him. Returning his hand to the side of the trailer, he used it to keep himself steady as he made his way towards the entrance. Climbing the two steps, he disappeared inside.

Axel found Kody in the bathroom, slumped on the toilet, his hands clutching his head. It took only a few steps to cross the short distance, and he was kneeling in front of the man. "Tomas told me."

"Such a tattletale," Kody chuckled.

"It's not funny. He was on the verge of tears. Stop being stubborn and go to the hospital. We already know your true identity, so it won't raise any alarms if we do."

"I'm fine." Kody smiled. "But if you insist, I'll make the trip after our last show. It's tomorrow. I can sleep. With rest, I'll be brand new." Axel glared, a look Kody hadn't encountered for some time now. "I love you?" Kody pleaded.

The brunet could only last so long under the golden gaze, and he sighed deeply. "Fine, but we're going _right_ after."

Kody leaned forward, but quickly pulled back. "I rinsed, but—"

Axel gently took his face between his hands, guiding him forward to steal a kiss from the parted lips. "It doesn't matter to me. I just want you here, in one piece and not several."

Kody bumped their foreheads together, hiding his grimace from the pain the playful gesture wrought. He cleaned up under Axel's watchful eye and allowed himself to be tucked into bed.

Axel didn't have long to wait before the older man was slumbering. He brushed aside the rustic red bangs covering Kody's forehead, musing over the fact that the tuft of hair had finally grown long enough to be upgraded to a 'ponytail'. "I love you… Kotetsu."

* * *

Despite all his weak protests, Kody wasn't allowed out of bed the morning of their final day in Sternbild. He was to rest until his big tent appearance. They had to rearrange the performance schedule since Keia and Marie would be in charge of story time with Kody still on bed rest.

Axel rarely left Kody's side, and was now slowly coaxing the man to wake so they could begin the main events. Kody's eyes fluttered open and he smiled after focusing on the young man seated at the edge of his cot. "Hey."

Axel gave him a lopsided smile in return. "Hi. It's time to get ready."

**X X X**

Kody waited, listening for his cue to make his entrance. Just as he'd told Axel, he felt refreshed, which meant he had definitely been lacking in the sleep department. He waved to the stage hands that passed him, still able to hearing Dixon's booming voice in the background.

Kody let his mind drift, recalling the girls he'd met after going to collect the twins at the tent. Their behavior made him wonder if _Kotetsu_ had been a part of their life; they'd looked up to him, their expressions hopeful. As usual, there was no spark, and he apologized before having Keia drag him away. Marie took a moment to thank them before following.

Hearing his name brought him back to his current reality and Kody grinned, smoothing his hands down over the black vest he wore, part of his swashbuckler outfit; he would be opening with Mark Antony. He took a few steps forward, only to pause when his vision blurred, abstract images swimming before him. He blinked, but only had a moment to see the ground coming up to greet him at amazing speed before there was just darkness.

_Dixon_!

Dixon winced, tilting his head away from the screaming voice. It continued to holler and he had no idea how its owner was projecting into his head. He apologized to the audience and kept a calm demeanor as he walked to the side of the tent where Kody was supposed to have emerged from. Instead, he found said man lying prone on the ground, Sara and a few other stagehands hovering over him.

Sara met his gaze. "He's barely breathing…" she choked out, and he recognized her as the distorted voice in his head.

Dixon moved on autopilot, reaching for the phone hidden in the inner pocket of his patchwork tuxedo jacket. He was already calling his newly acquired contact number, unable to take his eyes from the motionless figure.

**X**

There was no point in lying to their audience, and Anabel took over the task of telling them that a tragedy had befallen one of their members and there was a medical emergency that needed seeing to. The fact that an ambulance was tearing through the lot shortly after solidified the fact. It was Sternbild's Heroes that held the crowds back as they surged forward to see Kody as he was loaded into the back of the van.

Axel couldn't control himself, constantly teleporting out of everyone's hold so he could be closer to the unconscious man. It was Dixon that finally forced him to stand down, at the risk of his own mental sanity. He made Axel calmly walk out of the ambulance he'd finally managed to get into, and Dixon waved away the EMTs when the blood practically started gushing from his nose. He curled his hand around a docile Axel's forearm; at the same time, Anabel had to keep him steady. He could feel the stares, and turned to meet each and every one of them, masked and unmasked.

Dixon grinned around his hand. "Hell of a finale, isn't it?"

* * *

Kotetsu was admitted to the private hospital in the Justice Tower. He was monitored, by a living human being, every second of the day. No one knew why the problem chose now to arise, given the amount of time that had passed since the actual occurrence of the concussion, but the surgery had been extensive, as they had to repair the damaged tissue of his brain that had caused a sudden hemorrhaging. There were a few instances where the team almost thought they'd lost him, but he pulled through.

"He's a Hero," one of the surgeons had commented after their patient finally stabilized. The tension in the operating room had lifted then, and they worked to make sure Wild Tiger's recovery went as smoothly as possible.

Almost two weeks later now, and Kotetsu had yet to wake.

Barnaby didn't bother with a chair—he didn't care how useless his knees would be after kneeling day after day on the cold, hard hospital floor; he prayed and pleaded hours on end. "Please... wake up. Kotetsu, please…" Barnaby tightened his fingers in the sterile sheets, whimpering softly.

**x**

The Troupe was in no better condition. They had been given permission to visit, but couldn't stay beyond normal hours. Axel was the worst. He couldn't relax, no matter how much everyone kept telling him to. When Maxwell offered a comforting hand, Axel snapped, verbally lashing out, "Stop! He's on life support... he'll probably be a vegetable for life, or until they pull the plug... Stop trying to comfort me! I don't want it—not from any of you!" Axel stood in the middle of the floor, panting softly after his mini tirade.

Sara was the one that approached him. He glared, ready to tell her off again, but the slap he received banished all thoughts. She fisted her hands at her side, eyes swollen and red from too much crying and lack of sleep. "Just because you slept with him doesn't make you the only one that cares. It's time to _grow up_ , Axel Svent! We're all here because we want to make sure Kody…" Sara shakes her head, correcting herself. "Kotetsu. We want to make sure he's okay." Her expression hardened when he finally turned back around, staring in disbelief. "Shut up and sit down," she hissed.

Axel nodded dumbly, making his way to where Dixon sat, arms opened to welcome him. The blond pulled him down into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sara exhaled deeply, dragging her feet as she headed to her previous spot by Tomas's side.

Barnaby escorted them out a few hours later, informing them that Kotetsu had yet to show signs of waking. His gaze flickered over the 'Sheriff', eyes narrowing, before he forced himself to look away. It wasn't quite a lie; Kotetsu had shown signs. He had rasped out a name, but hadn't opened his eyes, and he quietly slipped back into a state of unconsciousness. A name, that sounded suspiciously like _Axel_.

* * *

_Kotetsu had a front row seat, and could only watch as the reel of his life rewound itself from the moment he'd jumped from the roof. He remained nonchalant, even through the everyday arguments he and Barnaby exchanged, watching them become less and less frequent._

_A tick appeared in Kotetsu's jaw as he witnessed his own constant failures from an outsider's point of view. But the 'Kotetsu' on film kept smiling for the cameras and everyone else. The arguments between him and Barnaby ceased, but their moment of happiness was short-lived. Jake Martinez defeated them all, but that vanished just as quickly._

_It soon became unbearable, when Tomoe appeared before him. Her smile, despite her sickness, stayed bright; it was almost blinding when she showed him their baby girl. Kotetsu watched his teenager self find love, only to have it taken away as he danced around Tomoe, seeking her attention._

_A timid young boy lost the courage he had been given by his greatest idol, and a baby's first breath was taken away._

**-x-x-**

Barnaby walked into the hospital room and froze when dull amber eyes fixed on him. A relieved smile spread across his face and he resumed making his way to the bed. "You're awake, Kotetsu. I'm... Do you… remember everything—who you are? Who I am?"

Kotetsu was still heavily drugged, but he nodded his affirmation slowly.

Barnaby sank into the single chair of the room, burying his face in his hands. "You have no idea… how relieved I am."

Barnaby waited until he was leaving that evening to phone everyone else and share the news that Kotetsu was awake. "We can't overwhelm him," he added, hoping that would stall their visit swarm. He scrolled through his phone, his thumb hovering after finding the contact name _Dixon_. His conscience won out and he contacted the Troupe leader.

**X X X**

It was another week before Kotetsu was able to breathe without the help of the oxygen mask; before he could smile at the young man that continued to visit him. "If I'd known you would be this docile, I would have gotten a concussion ages ago. Maybe… maybe I already had one and just didn't know it, considering how many hits I've taken."

Barnaby opened his mouth to reprimand his former partner, but closed it, his lips curling into a smile. "It's good to hear your voice again."

Kotetsu grinned. "I'm just glad to be alive. I'm bald, but…"

Barnaby huffed out a laugh, feeling elated. So much, the words slipped out without his consent. "This is why I like you, Kotetsu."

"I like you, too, Bunny."

His heart swelled at hearing the annoying nickname, tears burning his eyes. He spun, but his mouth snapped shut, his teeth coming together with an audible _click_ after hearing the next words that came from the bedridden patient.

Kotetsu looked innocent as he asked, "Has anyone from the Troupe stopped by to see me?"

"Yes," Barnaby forced through gritted teeth, hoping it resembled a smile. "We've worked out a schedule, so we don't cause you unneeded exhaustion. Unfortunately, whenever someone from their group tries to visit, you're already sleeping."

Kotetsu hums softly, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Barnaby took a few hesitant steps closer to the bed. It wasn't the best situation, but it was a 'now or never' moment. "Kotetsu. There's… something I need to tell you."

Kotetsu glanced his way, eyes alight in question.

* * *

Kotetsu was feigning sleep three days later when Axel visited. He'd asked one of his loyal nurses to see the log book for visitors and realized the young man purposefully visited during times when he knew he would be in a drug-induced sleep. This time, however, he was ready.

Kotetsu smiled, holding out a hand to the trembling young man that stood in the middle of the room. Axel shook his head, wringing his fingers together. "Angel..." Kotetsu laughed softly, letting his arm fall back onto the bed. "I gave you that nickname myself, didn't I?" He huffed out a sigh. "I did fall in love with you, but that was _another_ me, if that makes any sense. Bunny confessed to me, then ran away. I didn't realize I was such a desirable man. I just know… I'm happy to see you, snot and all." Axel didn't laugh, and the tears continued to fall.

Kotetsu closed his eyes, feeling an onslaught of his own tears. "I don't know... what to do," he whispered, his voice breaking. That life, just one year old, felt great, but he had Kaede and his family to think about. "I was still a Hero," Kotetsu sniffled, turning his head on the pillow. "Still Tiger..."

Axel let out a sob, fisting his hand against his mouth to stop anymore traitorous sounds. Kotetsu continued to smile, his own tears falling silently, dampening the pillow beneath his head.

**X**

Dixon came by to collect his Troupe member and found him curled in the single chair, as far from the bed as possible. Kotetsu was asleep, but was facing Axel's direction, making him wonder if he'd fallen asleep watching the young man. "Just say you love him," he scoffed, a smile tugging at his lips. Dixon crouched beside the chair, whispering Axel's name as he lightly touched his shoulder. "It's time to go."

Axel whined softly, shaking his head.

"Our visiting hours are over, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here when the sour Curly Sue gets here." Dixon's eyes widened at the soft chuckle behind him and turned to find half-lidded, sleep-filled golden eyes staring back at him. He gave Axel one last shove before moving to the bed's side.

Kotetsu grinned lopsidedly. "You look worse than Axel."

He had pinned back his long bangs, no longer wanting to hide behind them. He looked bone tired; a look Kotetsu never recalled seeing even when they practiced for a whole day. Dixon's expression became even more twisted and distraught after the man's statement. "Because I'm the one to blame for everything."

Kotetsu reached out, curling his fingers with the blond's. "You didn't threaten me to jump off that building, and you didn't push me off. My actions are my own. I'll never change what I did that night. You saved my life, in more ways than one. I met the most amazing people because of everything that happened."

Dixon squeezed his eyes shut and the tears escaped. "I hate you..."

Kotetsu laughed, the sound hoarse, but still vibrant. "Ana told me the same thing. I'd like lists, from both of you, detailing why you hate me."

Dixon choked out a laugh, wiping the back of his hand across his face to clear it of tears.

Kotetsu could feel the tears biting at his eyes, desiring to be free, as he thought about the family that had shown him nothing but love during their time together. "I don't know what to do, Dix..."

Dixon grinned down at him, his eyes swollen from crying. "I'm no good at things like this, either." Axel appeared at Dixon's side, in a similar appearance, though a bit more haggard, considering how he'd slept.

Kotetsu had to close his eyes as his heart was overrunning all rational thought. Even though it was just the darkness behind his eyelids, he still looked away. "Are the twins coming to visit?" he asked softly.

"No." Dixon sniffled, grinning. "They refuse. They say they'll break down and get our privileges revoked by making a big fuss. Ana and Sara should be here next time."

Kotetsu nodded, still not looking at them. Dixon runs a hand under his nose, using his clean one to take Axel by the arm. Axel followed where he was tugged, forcing himself not to look back. Kotetsu fisted his hands in the bed sheets, squeezing his shut even tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to have a battle between Kotetsu and Bunny, but I ended up going this route instead?  
> He has his memory back, though!


	10. Chapter 10

Barnaby still continued to visit after his impromptu confession. He always walked into the private hospital, but he never left the lobby; never entered the elevator to climb to the floor where Kotetsu lay, recovering. He checked the log reports of visitors and saw that the only people that continue to sign the sheets were all Troupe members. "No Heroes?" he questioned the receptionist.

The woman shook her head with a somber smile. "Mr. Kaburagi asked them all to stay away."

Barnaby's eyes widened. "What?"

**x**

Kotetsu's grin dimmed after the door opened to reveal an irate Barnaby, but he maintained a polite smile.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry I'm not one of those thieves. Why have you banned your friends from visiting you?"

Kotetsu sighed softly. "I can't… It's too much to deal with right now. They started abandoning the schedule, dropping in at odd hours."

"With their occupation as Heroes, all they have are odd hours. They care about you—want to make sure you're okay! How could you let those… those freaks in?!"

Kotetsu sat up sharply, against all better judgment, and glared at Barnaby. "They're not freaks. They're more honest than we could ever be!"

"They brainwashed you!"

"They gave me a second chance."

Barnaby pounded a hand against the wall. "That almost got you killed!"

Kotetsu's head began to throb, his vision swimming. "This is what... I don't want..." He took a wheezing breath, fingers absently searching for the oxygen mask he hadn't needed for weeks now.

Barnaby remained rooted in place, even as nurses and doctors flooded the room to tend to their patient. Eventually, someone grabbed him by the arm and tugged him out into the hall. He fell against the room's adjacent wall, fingers clutching at his hair. "Ko...tet..."

Barnaby sank to the floor, gasping for air as his stomach attempted to empty itself of what it didn't have. He couldn't hear the worried nurses suddenly asking if he was okay; had no recollection of being escorted to a room, but Karina found him there, an IV attached to his arm. The fact that he hadn't eaten for almost two months didn't help his health at all. Barnaby couldn't think about anything other than the fact that he had caused Kotetsu to have a minor lapse.

The teen dragged the chair from the opposite side of the room right to the bed. She curled herself in it, gently taking his hand in hers. "We visited him," Karina began, her voice a whisper. "But he wasn't responsive to us. We were lucky if he answered, but it was usually just one word, even with Rock Bison. Sky High and Origami Cyclone got more smiles than the rest of us…" The teen released a shuddering breath. "I would have been where you are right now, but I had Fire Emblem and Origami to support me. We haven't been there for you, have we?"

Barnaby's fingers twitched against hers and Karina whispered an apology. She linked their fingers together. "I think... we have to let him go. Handsome."

Barnaby drew a shaky breath, releasing it as a soft exhale. Empty green eyes stared at the white ceiling overhead. "Okay..."

Karina squeezed tightly, pressing her forehead to the back of Barnaby's hand.

* * *

Kotetsu's only visitors after that were from the Troupe. The twins finally mustered enough courage to visit after two weeks. He was able to sit up by then without any headaches, and welcomed them both with open arms. Marie wanted to remain strong for her sister, but she was the first to sob, the sound pitiful and broken. Kotetsu laughed when she cautiously climbed into bed and tucked herself against his left side. Keia wasn't too far behind, taking up residence on the right side. Kotetsu draped his arms over both young women, never feeling more whole. He listened to their tear-filled ramblings about how much disarray the tent is in without him around.

"Donny and Louise are going crazy," Marie murmured. Keia had tired herself out and was napping; Kotetsu idly combed his fingers through her blue ponytail. "They won't listen to anyone..."

"Not even Axel?" Kotetsu surprised himself at how easy he was able to say the name.

"Axel... Marky's given up on him. Dixon barely gets him to eat. If and when he does sleep, he has nightmares. I'm not trying to make you feel guilty—"

"I know." Kotetsu exhaled sharply. "I don't know what my life is anymore..."

"Sorry," Marie whimpered. Keia made a similar noise in her sleep, sharing her sister's emotional pain.

"It's nobody's fault but mine. Everyone needs to remember that and stop freaking out." Marie nodded against his chest, falling quiet. After a half hour of silence, Kotetsu tilted his head to find the older twin's eyes were closed. "Are you asleep?"

"No," Marie murmured. "I'm wondering about Tiger's real family. Have they visited you yet?"

Kotetsu closed his eyes. "Yeah."

**-x-x-**

_Kotetsu was barely conscious when the door slid open and Muramasa entered first. Behind him was Kaede, and the young girl froze, her eyes wide and filled with conflicting emotions. Kotetsu smiled behind his oxygen mask, but it went unseen. He was hooked up to every machine possible, all of them doing their best to keep him alive. His hair had been shaved to accommodate the surgery, and a stitched scar covered a good expanse of his head._

_Kaede cried. Kotetsu had never seen his daughter cry before, not even when Tomoe had passed, and he was still alive. She pushed past her uncle, coming to a stop at his bedside. Kaede kept both hands covering her mouth, hot tears flowing over them. She was scared to reach out and touch him, fearing he would break. Kotetsu whispered something hoarse from behind his oxygen mask, but she couldn't hear him._

_"Stop talking," she sniffled, having lifted a hand to scrub at her eyes. "Please... Save your strength. Go to sleep, if you must. I can't... Don't leave me alone. Don't leave me alone to join Mom!"_

_Anju closed her eyes, exhaling softly. Any child would miss her parents._

_"I had to stay strong. I believed in Barnaby, and I prayed for the day he would tell us you were back. I never thought... Not like this." Kaede fell to her knees, clutching the sheets tightly. Through the tears, she managed a smile, the brightest Kotetsu had seen in years. "But you're still here, and I'm glad."_

_Kotetsu's fingers twitched, aching to reach out and touch his child. "Kae...de."_

_Kaede's hand covered his and she squeezed, firmly yet gently. Kotetsu slipped into a blissful, drug-induced sleep not too long after._

**-x-x-**

"They promised to come back and visit, when I'm able to have a coherent conversation, but..." Kotetsu smiled as he stared down at the young women tucked against his sides. "I hope it's not today. I'm in a compromising position." Marie hummed softly, but actually made herself more comfortable.

Anabel came and collected the twins. She whispered to Kotetsu that they were leaving, disliking the fact that he would be waking up alone. Visiting hours were up, though. With one last wistful look at the slumbering figure, she closed the door to the room.

* * *

It became routine—whenever they visited, for Keia and Marie to climb into bed with him. A different Troupe member was always sent to collect them. Axel had yet to be one of the designated few. Mark Antony hadn't shown his face, either.

It was Sara that visited this time. She took a shot of the sleeping trio and retired to the chair in the room, not wanting to disturb or wake anyone. Keia woke first, Marie not too far behind. Even though he was slowly getting better, the twins' movement did nothing to rouse Kotetsu, and they stared at him, guilt eating away at them.

"Don't," Sara stated softly, standing from the chair. She walked to the bed and smiled down at the peaceful expression in the man's face. "Does he look like be blames you? Would he hold you the way he does if he thought you were responsible for his near brush with death? Sorry," she whispered when both women flinched, "But it's the truth. He will deny it until his last breath—you're not responsible for his actions, and you shouldn't feel guilty."

Sara reached out, ghosting her fingers over Kotetsu's stubble-covered jaw. "I learned that much in the time we spent together."

The twins took Sara's words to heart, each placing a kiss to Kotetsu's cheeks, before all three of them left. Marie's surprise melted to a warm smile. Axel was slouched against the wall adjacent to the door. "I couldn't very well let our beloved Hero wake up alone, now could I?" Sara teased her female companions. She nodded at Axel. "Seeing you, I'm sure he'll keep smiling."

Axel tried to smile, but he was still too broken to do so; he was also still a bit scared of the illusionist. He waited until the girls had disappeared down the hall before quietly slipping into the occupied room. Axel took his place in the abandoned chair, curling up into it as Sara had previously done. He kept his eyes fixed on the bed, not realizing how tired he was until they started drooping. They closed without his consent, and when he opened them again, the patient was awake, sitting up with the assistance of the elevated bed.

Kotetsu's gaze was locked on something in his lap, but his guest made enough noise shifting to gain his attention. He lifted his head and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," Axel mumbled just beneath his breath.

"I know it's not comfortable in that chair. It's barely comfortable in the bed, but I have to deal with it."

"It's the only place..." Axel's eyes widened when the older man shifted over on the narrow hospital bed, obviously making room. "Don't... I can't—"

"Get over here, Angel."

"Ko...tetsu."

"Call me whatever you want, just come on."

Axel slid out of the chair, reluctantly making his way to the bed. He had barely set a finger on the sterilized white sheet of the bed when the door was opened. Kaede's wide smile dimmed after seeing the stranger at her father's bedside. Axel bowed his head politely at the family, making a hasty retreat around all three.

Kotetsu sighed, smiling at the questioning stares. "He's like a rabbit—scared of the smallest sound. Welcome back."

Kaede hurried to the bed, pressing her hands atop the thin mattress. "I'm sorry it took so long. Grandma wanted me to finish school before we came by."

"As you should," Kotetsu told her with a frown. "You've missed enough days. I'm always the reason, too…"

"And you'll probably continue to be the reason, now that I know what you really do—or did. Are you going back to being a Hero, once you're released?"

 _That_ was the million-dollar question. Kotetsu shifted his gaze from his daughter to his mother. Anju knew the troubled look on her son's face; he was facing a rock and a hard place, and both were sound decisions. "Barnaby explained to me what happened. They've already laid Wild Tiger to rest. There have been no reports of the deceased Hero being found or being hospitalized. If you want him to stay buried… that decision is yours. You're still my child, Kotetsu, a hotheaded one at that, but you're almost 40—"

"Don't remind me," Kotetsu sighed, leaning back against the elevated bed.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. Whichever you choose, though, know that we won't judge you for it."

Kotetsu let his gaze sweep from his mother to his brother. Muramasa smiled back nodding his agreement. Kotetsu chuckled, focusing on the young girl practically hanging off the side of the bed.

Kaede's eyes sparkled as she smiled. "After they told us where you were, Ori—no—Ivan shared a lot of fan videos, and some official ones, of your performances. People love you. You know I love you. You'll always be a Hero, Dad."

"Kaede…" Kotetsu forced himself upright so he could properly embrace his daughter. Kaede could feel the tears dampening her face, but she didn't chastise her dad for being too emotional; he deserved a good cry.

Kotetsu had enough strength to stay awake for the duration of their visit. Once his family walked out the door, Kaede waving energetically until the door finally slid shut, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Kotetsu stared at his new phone—the old one had been destroyed during the fall—constantly turning it over in his hand. He had been toying with the idea of calling Barnaby for days now, but could never gather enough courage to do so. He unlocked the phone, thumbing through his sparse contacts. He didn't have far to go before reaching _Barnaby_. With a smile, Kotetsu thumbed the CALL option.

**X**

Barnaby stood on the opposite side of the room, his eyes steadfastly fixed on the floor. Kotetsu hadn't stopped fiddling with his hands. The silence had been going strong for twenty-four minutes now.

Kotetsu took a deep breath, screwed his eyes shut, and blurted out, "Bunny, I'm sorry! No! Don't argue… I had no right to say what I did. Karina told me that you never stopped looking, and I'm… glad." Kotetsu let his eyes open, half-lidded. "And now I realize you were only looking out for my safety." He lifted his head, grinning at the befuddled young man. "But you're still a kid. In the sense that… you don't know how to talk to the person you care about. You're good at putting on a smile for the public, but you kept pulling my metaphorical pigtails."

Barnaby averted his eyes, feeling his cheeks grow flush. "I also wanted to apologize, for that. I didn't mean to push you away. I was hoping for the opposite. Now… you're so far out of reach."

"I'll be here for a while," Kotetsu chuckled good-naturedly.

Barnaby allowed himself a small smile. "Then I'll take advantage of the fact that you're bedridden to try and right my wrongs."

Kotetsu grinned. "I'd like that." The grin dimmed, but he kept smiling. "I'd like you to meet the Troupe, too."

Barnaby looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I owe them apologies also. They did save your life after all." He smiled dimly.

**X**

Anabel was Kotetsu's visitor that day. She cast a wary glance in the direction of the former Hero seated in the corner of the room, unsure if she should approach the bed or not.

"Bunny's on an apologizing mission," Kotetsu declared, waving the woman over.

"Bunny?" Anabel repeated.

"Haven't you ever seen his suit?" Kotetsu lifted his index fingers above his head, imitating rabbit ears. "I told him he looks like a bunny, and it stuck."

"It only stuck with you, and I'm still not fond of the name," Barnaby scoffed. "Liar. You love it."

Anabel smiled. "You love giving nicknames, don't you?" She turned to Barnaby, surprising the young man at how quickly he was being integrated into the conversation. "He started calling Axel 'Angel' when we found him."

"That's because I was delirious and there was a heavenly bright light!"

"A lamp," Anabel corrected with a laugh.

Barnaby smiled, "He does love to exaggerate."

"Hey." Kotetsu pouted. "I'm the bedridden one. Why are you ganging up on me?"

"Because we love you," was spoken in eerie unison by the two individuals; strangers to each other.

Kotetsu cocked his head to one side, looking between the duo, and started laughing. Barnaby missed the sound. He closed his eyes, enjoying it and the warmth it brought.

**x**

Anabel leaned down to give Kotetsu a kiss on his forehead. "Always a pleasure, Tiger." Kotetsu smiled. The brunette moved away from the bed and over to where Barnaby sat, smirking down at the wide-eyed man. "You're not so bad, _Bunny_." A crease appeared in the blond's brow.

Anabel smoothed a finger over it. "You're stuck with it now, kid." Barnaby's frown remained and she laughed. "Don't be too hard on us—give us a chance. We're all broken dolls."

The way her eyes darkened made Barnaby relax as he realized she'd spoken the truth. He stood and bowed his head. "I'm sorry... for any problems I may have caused. I..."

Anabel placed a hand to his shoulder, squeezing. "Don't worry. You should probably apologize to Tomas, but he enjoyed your confrontation." She laughed, "He might have ended up toying with you, crazy little spider that he is."

Barnaby relaxed under her touch, huffing out a soft laugh.

With one last wave to Kotetsu, Anabel took her leave, the door sliding shut behind her.

Barnaby stayed until Kotetsu fell asleep, tucking and smoothing the sheets down around the thin frame. He forced his trembling hands into the pockets of his pants and walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

Unfortunately, the D.I.A.F. Troupe could only stay in one place for so long. Dixon had given up on trying to get Mark Antony to visit, and just dragged Axel with him each time he visited. The first two times, Axel had teleported away, so Dixon made sure to keep a firm grip on his arm each and every time after.

Kotetsu grinned at the duo that filled his doorway, nodding at their hands.

"Fuckin' baby," Dixon spat. "He keeps trying to run away" Axel stubbornly kept his head lowered, staring at his feet.

"So you don't want to be here? You're breaking my heart, Angel."

The dark head snapped up, but Axel bit back his protest.

"You kept warning me," Kotetsu sighed, lifting a hand to his head. He made a face at the bandages wrapped there. "This is your last visit, isn't it?"

Axel's eyes filled with tears as Dixon nodded. "Yeah. It's time to move on. Maxwell and the other girls have been taking care of the PR and everything. Everybody's worried—all of your fans."

Kotetsu smiled, "It's been a while since I had fans."

Axel wrenched his hand from Dixon and rushed to the bed. He was gentle as he cradled Kotetsu's face between his hands, but not so much when he crushed their mouths together. Kotetsu curled his hand around the young man's upper arm, desperate to keep him from running away. Axel managed to free himself, placing a chaste kiss to Kotetsu's bottom lip before stepping away from the bed. "I'll always be your fan." Axel graced him with a bright grin before vanishing.

"Drama _queen_ ," Dixon growled out, dragging the single chair closer to the bed. He dropped into it and produced a packet of candy from his jacket pocket. "Marky really is being a baby, though. He's scared, to see you like this. Just like all the other kids, he started looking up to you. He wants to maintain his image: tough on the outside, but gooey on the inside."

Kotetsu blinked a few times before breaking down in laughter. Dixon smirked, popping a few pieces of candy into his mouth. Keith and Ivan joined them an hour later, which made things even better. But then visiting hours were over.

Dixon stood, almost reluctantly, and moved the chair back to its rightful location. He noticed the cell phone on the bedside table and picked it up. "My number," he stated, his fingers moving over the touch screen. "Keep in contact if you want to." Dixon set the device back onto the table, gently moving his hand over to Kotetsu's shoulder. "The ball's in your court now, Tiger." He pulled away and faced the two blonds standing a few feet ahead of him.

Dixon smirked and tucked a hand against his abdomen as he bowed. "It was fun, gentlemen. I do hope to see you all again, but for now… I bid you, farewell." There was a small explosion and a cloud of smoke, just large enough to envelope the ringmaster, filled the room. It cleared and Dixon was nowhere to be found.

Kotetsu grinned. He couldn't bring himself to speak, knowing his voice would break. How had he grown so attached to a band of thieves was beyond him, but it hurt to know this was the last time they would be meeting.

"Mr. Kotetsu," Keith started. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

Kotetsu laughed, rubbing at his eyes. "Why does everyone always try to get me to go to sleep?" He lowered his hand, grinning at the pair. "I'm not up to full strength yet, though, so a rest sounds nice. They'll also start waking me up at ungodly hours for blood work and tests, so…"

Keith nodded, understand Kotetsu's unspoken words. "We'll pass the message along so everyone can get in their last minute visits."

Kotetsu hummed softly, maintaining his smile. Ivan looked over his shoulder as he allowed Keith to guide him towards the door. Kotetsu's grin was lost to them when the door closed.

* * *

Barnaby was Kotetsu's last visitor before he would be wheeled from his room for the first time in almost two months the following morning. They hadn't done anything but enjoy each other's company. Kotetsu's restrained nervousness, coupled with the pills to help him relax, had him nodding off earlier than normal.

Barnaby lifted his head from the magazine in his lap and looked towards the bed only to find Kotetsu grinning sleepily at him. Kotetsu opened his mouth to speak, but only a yawn came forth. Barnaby shook his head, finally mustering the courage to rise from the chair and move closer to the bed. His gaze focused on the bandages wrapped around the older man's head to stave off germs and bacteria. There would be no speed healing by way of Hundred Power like Kotetsu had done during Jake Martinez's reign.

Kotetsu smiled lopsidedly. "You look sad."

"I am," Barnaby admitted. "Because I know what you're thinking about."

Kotetsu's smile turned almost goofy. "I can't be Wild Tiger again, Bunny."

Barnaby nodded, confirming his fears.

"You put him in the ground. Only a handful of people knew that Kotetsu was Wild Tiger. Kotetsu… Even less people knew who he was." He felt his eyelids grow heavy and didn't have it the strength to keep them open. "I like it… with them. Kotetsu… I can start over…"

"I know," Barnaby whispered, his voice rough with emotion. "Can you promise to visit?"

"Yeah," Kotetsu laughed.

Barnaby smiled; he continued to smile even after Kotetsu fell asleep. "I love you, and I'm sorry." He covered Kotetsu's hand with his own, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to a bronze cheek.

**X X X**

The truck driver stood outside of the cab, an amused smirk on his lips. The supply trailer had long since been packed, but the "house" one was empty, as all the Troupe members were gathered outside. Dixon looked his way and motioned him over. Adjusting his cap, the driver headed to the group of dispirited individuals. He was handed a phone, the camera app already open.

Kotetsu's phone lit up for a brief moment in the darkness of the room, alerting him that he'd received a new mail. He was sleeping with his back to the table and didn't notice.

After finally herding the performers into their mobile home, the driver jogged back to the cab, hoisting himself up and in so he was seated behind the wheel. The train-double semi pulled out of the empty lot, beginning the journey that would take it far away from the megalopolis.

**X X X**

Eventually, Kotetsu saw it, and he'd laughed until he cried. He had no idea why they'd taken it if no one was going to smile. Mark Antony even had his back to the photographer. But Kotetsu saved the image. His phone gained more and more images after that, from Kaede, and a few select Heroes. He kept them all; they helped him get through the days when recovery seemed impossible, serving as a reminder that he had fans, friends, and family, across all walks of life, waiting for him to come home.


	11. -epilogue-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters (of Tiger  & Bunny).

* * *

Much to the disappointment of their fans, the D.I.A.F. Troupe had taken a year-long hiatus from making appearances, leaving both trailers in storage while they took up residence in Axel Svent's hometown. Kotetsu stayed in contact with them, via Dixon, for one full month before it was time to start his recovery therapy. It took months after finally being released back into society to track them down, but he stumbled across them in the park—all of them—being normal.

Marie, being pushed on the swing by her sister, was the one that noticed the man walking across the grass. She stood without warning and flipped out of the swing's seat, the chains rattling.

Kotetsu stopped walking after hearing her land and lifted his head, tipping his hat back. He moved his hand to shield his eyes against the afternoon sun. "Aren't you all a bit too old to be playing in a sandbox? Don't tell me you chased the kids out."

After hearing the voice, Axel teleported erratically across the grounds until he was directly in front of the laughing man. "Ko..."

Kotetsu gave him a onceover. "You seem to have gotten better at that."

"Can I…?"

Kotetsu answered by yanking the young man forward and against his chest. His actions resulted in an immediate dog pile, which he had no qualm being on the bottom of; the plush grass was a suitable cushion. He reached for Mark Antony around everyone else, rubbing a gentle thumb over his tear-stained cheek. He'd never seen the small man cry before, so it created a fluttering warmth in the pit of his stomach to know he was doing it on his behalf. "I'm home," Kotetsu chuckled.

**X X X**

Once everyone had remotely calmed down—there was nary a dry eye for hours—Kotetsu stood before them, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips. They were all situated in the main room of the refurbished Svent homestead. "I'd like to introduce myself."

Dixon laughed, lifting a hand to wipe away stray tears. "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

Kotetsu's grin widened. "Nope. We didn't get properly introduced." He removed his hat, holding it against his chest. His hair—its original dark brown color—grew fairly quickly, and hung just below his ears, not quite reaching his neck. The scar of his surgery was hidden beneath the short locks. "My name's Kotetsu T. Kaburagi. I was once known as Wild Tiger, but that Hero... passed away. And I remember you, Tomas."

The redhead blushed, ducking his head. Keia's eyes lit up. "You were a Wild Tiger fanboy?"

"Anyone would be," Tomas scoffed in his defense. "Awkward and unsuited for television, but still the perfect Hero."

Kotetsu rubbed the back of his neck, laughing sheepishly. "Thanks, I think." He met Marie's eyes, his smile gentle. "And you are?"

Marie's eyes widened. "Marie, twenty-two years old," she responded almost automatically. "I'm five minutes older than my twin sister, Keia. Our mother loved us, but she couldn't support us. Rather than see us all suffer, she gave us up for adoption. We didn't want to be separated and no one could take in two children. At the age of maturity, we left the agency and started our own lives. We... should probably visit mum," she finished in a whisper, hugging Keia's arm close; the appendage was wrapped around her chest. "Invite her to a show so she can see how her girls have grown up."

"We send her letters every once in a while," Keia chimed in. She grinned. "I'm the twin that came out five minutes late, Keia."

Kotetsu nodded slowly, letting his gaze sweep over to Maxwell. The tomboyish young woman grinned. "I don't have a sob story. Name's Lacie Maxwell. I was a gymnast when I was younger, but that only lasts until you stop being cute. I stuck around to train kids, but then—surprise, surprise. Dix asked me to join the Troupe. He told me about their side hobbies, and I'm probably the only one that goes shopping like a normal person."

"I still owe you for my first prescription," Kotetsu murmured, remembering.

Maxwell grinned, waving a dismissive hand. "Consider it paid off."

"Thanks," Kotetsu laughed.

"A con artist," Sara declared with a giggle, drawing the attention to herself. "Born and raised." Kotetsu's eyes widened, causing the young woman to grin. "Yeah. I grew up in a traveling circus, to be honest, but we had to disband, so this lifestyle is nothing new to me. Unfortunately, without steady revenue, it was hard to take care of everyone. I started taking odd jobs here and there as an illusionist and sent half of my earnings back to my extended family."

Sara smiled, glancing at Dixon over everyone's heads. "I tried to swindle the wrong guy apparently. I've been stuck with him ever since." Dixon uncrossed his arms to toss her a mock salute.

Kotetsu's gaze shifted, focusing on Anabel. The young woman smiled, but her eyes told a different story, along with the subtle shake of her head. "You were one of the first runaways," Kotetsu deduced, trying to keep the silence from growing. "The first Goonies to find adventure."

Dixon scoffed, lifting his shirt. "Unfortunately, I can't do the Truffle Shuffle." It was all defined abs and not an ounce of fat. He executed a little wiggle that was more hips than abs. There was laughter all around when Tomas tucked a bill into the waist of his jeans. Dixon snatched it free and pocketed it.

Kotetsu shook his head, finally letting his eyes settle on the brunet that stood front and foremost. "Axel Svent." Axel's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, a small smile curling his lips. "I'd like to fall in love with you again, as Kotetsu Kaburagi."

"T!" Keia chirped, reminding him of his middle name-the initial, at least.

Kotetsu tossed her a quick smile before focusing on Axel once again. "Well?" Axel's answer was to launch himself at the man, and they both disappeared from sight.

"Make up sex. It's usually the best after a fight, but I think they deserve it now." Dixon nodded sagely, even as everyone else around him ran away thanks to his comment. Tomas took Sara's hand, disappearing through the door with a shout of "we'll be at Violet's". Anabel and Mark Antony remained at his sides, however, as the trio had the darkest stories to reveal, next to Axel's.

**X**

Axel had no intention of leaving his side, and was there when Kotetsu found the older trio in the backyard, seated around the patio table. They looked as though they had been waiting for both of them, sitting in a half-circle that had just enough room to accommodate two more. Kotetsu sat, looking first to Mark Antony.

The petite brunet sighed deeply. "I was... in an underground mafia syndicate. Or rather, I was their dog. A pocket assassin, some called me. I came equipped and was small and nimble enough to get away when it was time to run." He smirked darkly, combing his fingers through his straight hair. "It sounds like a bad movie plot, but it was my life. I managed to leave, after receiving a parting gift of a fight to the death. Dixon stumbled across me, literally." Mark Antony's face brightened as he recalled the memory. "Ana was already with him, then, so the two of them patched me up and... slowly, we ended up as we are now." He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "That's Mark Antony."

"Anabel," said woman announced, starting her story. "I've actually known Dixon the longest, because we were neighbors." She turned to smile at the blond at her elbow. "I think he even had a crush on me."

Dixon scoffed, looking away. "That's because I didn't know better."

Kotetsu smiled, folding his hands in his lap as he waited for her to continue. Anabel twisted a wild lock of brown hair around her finger, reliving her childhood memories. "We didn't stay neighbors forever, though. I fell in love young. We were even engaged. I thought... it would bring us closer together. I got pregnant." Anabel tilted her head, staring down at her flat stomach. "I was so happy, but..." She lowered her hand, curling her fingers into a fist over her stomach. "I would never... be able to..." Anabel laughed darkly. "He didn't want me after realizing I was broken."

"You're not broken," Dixon hissed, dragging the woman against his side. He forced her head onto his shoulder, whispering against the unruly brown locks.

Kotetsu sat back, away from the others, his fingers clenched tightly. "My wife, Tomoe," He cleared his throat, forcing his voice to even out. "She became ill and was admitted to the hospital. There was nothing the doctors could do for her, but she kept smiling and encouraging me to be a great Hero. Each day was agonizing, since we didn't know if it would be her last, but we enjoyed each and every one."

Kotetsu closed his eyes, remembering Tomoe's smiling face clearly. "The day she left me, I didn't want to leave to respond to a Hero call, but she practically demanded I do so. Her smiling face was the last thing I saw. I returned to the hospital and found that she had passed on quietly." He opened his eyes, grinning at the sympathetic looks he received. "I made everyone else share, so it's only fair I do the same, right?"

"I haven't shared," Dixon interjected with a small smile. "But my story's pretty obvious. I came into my abilities and realized the world was built on lies. My parents always thought I was a freak, but they continued to smile and tell me they loved me. They wanted me out of their lives. My mom wished I wasn't born. Ana didn't lie, though. She just thought I was so cute for having a crush on her."

Anabel squealed in protest, pounding weakly at his chest.

Dixon held her fist. "Marky didn't want to go back to that life, so I offered him a new one."

Mark Antony rolled his eyes. "He told me I was crying. After I got my strength back, I told him I wasn't." Kotetsu decided he wouldn't mention the tears that had been shed a few short hours ago.

"Still not scared of you," Dixon retorted. "Anyway. You guys are the most honest human beings I've ever stumbled across. I still refuse to go inside _that one's_ head." He pointed his chin in Axel's direction.

Kotetsu glanced at the quiet young man at his side and nudged him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Axel whispered, picking at a small crack in the tabletop. "I don't think I'll ever be able to stop thinking about you."

Mark Antony made a disgusted face, rolling his eyes.

Axel ignored him in favor of smiling up at Kotetsu. "I… want to meet your family. Seeing them at the hospital… That wasn't a good time."

"Gods. You sound like you're getting… _married_!" Dixon tipped his head back, groaning into the night.

Kotetsu grinned, slipping an arm around Axel's shoulder. "I would love for you to meet my immediate family. You seem to know everyone in this one already."

Mark Antony smirked, squeezing his hands between his thighs. "You're our dad then, aren't you?"

"No," Kotetsu denied firmly. "I'm not _that_ old. Ana—"

Anabel made a buzzing noise, crossing her arms in front of her face. "I will not be your example!"

Axel let his head rest against Kotetsu's shoulder and he closed his eyes, listening to them bicker back and forth. This man—Kotetsu Kaburagi—had spoiled them. They could never be the same without him.

Kotetsu shifted his attention back to the wriggling body at his left side. A camera was thrust into his face before being placed onto the table. Axel's grin captured everyone's attention more than the device, since it had been so long since they saw it. He picked it back up, holding it before his face, cobalt eyes sparkling in the lamplight. Axel made the camera dance a little. Anabel's eyes widened and they shared a laugh after she stepped onto his wavelength. Mark Antony chuckled softly, shaking his head. Dixon smirked. Kotetsu looked around at the group, wondering if everyone had gone crazy at the same time. Axel pulled him in for a quick kiss, whispering against his lips. Kotetsu's own laughter joined theirs, and he approved of Axel's intentions.

**X X X**

Keith's eyes widened and he apologized to his companion, removing the trilling phone from his pocket. "No one ever… calls me, so I never… Sorry." He had received a new mail, though, and quickly opened it.

_So sorry to ruin your date, but… CLICK THE LINK!_

Keith chuckled at Origami's excitement, conveyed through text by way of capslock and a flood of emoticons. A hand reached over his shoulder to take the phone away. Keith had no protests, and simply turned to watch Antonio scroll through the message to the "link" Ivan had spoken about. He clicked it and a new window opened up.

The homepage of the D.I.A.F. Troupe's website quickly loaded, revealing a new post with today's date. Antonio scrolled down and his eyes widened. He turned the phone around, letting Keith see. The blond was momentarily stunned before it gave way to amusement. "It was inevitable. We all saw it—he's happiest when he's with them." Keith was referring to the candid shot taken in the Svent backyard, on display for all to see.

Mark Antony was determinedly looking away from the camera, but the slightest hint of a smirk could be seen on his profile. Anabel was cheek to cheek with Dixon, grinning wide enough for both of them, since Dixon wore a bored expression. Axel had his arms draped loosely over Kotetsu's shoulders and his eyes closed; the look of bliss was still quite obvious. Kotetsu was grinning sheepishly at the bottom edge of the image, his hand raised in a meek wave. The caption at the bottom of the photo read: **THE TROUPE IS BACK**.

With a devious grin, Antonio saved the image and opened up a blank document, starting a new message. Keith moved to his side, keeping an eye on his phone to make sure his name wouldn't be used for nefarious plots. The image was added as an attachment and Antonio searched Keith's contacts until he found the name he was after. Keith worried his bottom lip between his teeth after seeing who the unfortunate receiver was going to be. "Are you sure...?"

"He's grown up," Antonio reassured him, hitting SEND. He turned and tipped his head, placing a light kiss to Keith's golden crown, slipping the phone back into the pocket of his wheat-colored pants. Keith smiled, trapping Antonio's hand before he could pull away.

**x**

Barnaby waited for the right lull in the conversation before excusing himself. It was one charity event after the other to help rebuild his image as a Hero. He could hear his new partner laughing across the room, but continued walking for the glass doors that would lead him out onto the balcony. He closed his eyes after stepping outside, enjoying the cool breeze that danced around him. Many a times he'd stood out here with Kotetsu. Their conversations had mostly been about Wild Tiger questioning his worth, but he held on to every memory tightly.

Barnaby moved to stand at the rail, taking a moment to stare out at the city he was once again protecting. He remembered the vibrating notification he'd felt earlier, and pulled his phone out. An eyebrow rose in questioning after seeing the sender's name, but he opened the mail. Barnaby's stunned look lasted only a moment before he laughed softly. Antonio was with Keith tonight, so of course Antonio would be this childish, despite being the oldest in their band of Heroes.

With a smile, Barnaby saved the image and tucked his phone away into the pocket of his trousers. He took a deep breath and released it. "I'm happy for you, old man."

* * *

"Tiger!"

Kotetsu lifted his head, only to get a lapful of Nessa. Wide blue eyes stared up at him from beneath purple bangs. Every time he saw her hair, he couldn't help but think about what her parents would say when they took her back home.

Nessa was their newest, youngest member; a temporary one, though. Her parents had actually approached them during their last performance and asked if they could look after her. It shocked them all, since these people didn't know them, and vice versa.

_Nessa was tucked behind her parents, occasionally sneaking glances up at the performance members. The younger of the two men smiled, curling his hand around her shoulder. "She's being bullied because she has two dads. We're looking into a new school for her, so she's on a temporary leave of absence. We just want her to see a bit more of the world."_

_"Okay," Dixon agreed. The men looked surprised, but everyone else looked amused or pleased._

_Mark Antony was the one that stepped forward. "You trust us, complete strangers, with your daughter? Considering how quickly he agreed, you should be very concerned."_

_The older brunet's eyes narrowed. "Should we have reason to believe our child will be in danger?"_

_"No," Anabel smiled. "Marky's just testing your mettle. But it is a little weird… this circumstance."_

_"Nessa's the one that said she wanted to join the Troupe," the brunet started. "We attended one of your performances and immediately after, she ordered us to purchase your DVDs. We watched those secret behind the scene shorts, and she fell in love with your trick rider."_

_Axel's mouth fell open, and he pointed a finger at his chest in question. Nessa peeked out long enough to nod before tucking her face against her father's leg._

_Kotetsu sank into a crouch so she was at eye level with the shy young girl. "You're not the only one," he told her with a smile. "It probably doesn't mean much to you right now, but I'm saying it to let your dads know they can trust us even more: I'm a former law enforcement member. I never thought I'd end up here, though." Kotetsu grinned. "But it's one of the best places I've ever been."_

_Nessa continued to stare, her visible eye darting from Kotetsu to somewhere high above him; to Axel, probably. She whispered a soft 'okay' before stepping forward._

**X X X**

_After traveling with them for three months, Nessa still continued hiding from every human, seeking refuge in the horses' mobile stalls. Mark Antony was the one that finally coaxed her out. He sat on the ground outside the stall, idly stabbing his dagger into the ground and retrieving it, to start the process again. "Do you know why your dads asked us to look after you?"_

_Knowing he would receive no answer, Mark Antony continued. "Because Tiger and Axel are a couple-you know this. There are some towns we visit where they have to keep their lovey-dovey nonsense to a minimum, but they don't hide it, because it's who they are. Your dads don't hide either, but your hometown's not that accepting. And, unfortunately, they can't just pick up and move because work keeps them tied there. We're a temporary family for you. Tiger and Axel can be your temporary dads. Learn from them… how to keep smiling when you get insulted. And I don't mean smile to hide your tears; smile, because you can accept the hateful words with no darkness in your own heart. You'll learn so much-from Tiger, anyway. Axel's kind of useless until he has to perform."_

_Mark Antony quieted after hearing movement to his left. He retrieved his knife, quickly slipping it into the holster hidden in his boot, and remained motionless. A white sneaker appeared first, then another, both stopping just at the edge of the stall. Nessa shuffled a bit more, finally lowering herself onto the ground beside the swordsman. Mark Antony let his body go lax, allowing her to manhandle his arm around her shoulders. He smiled when she leaned against his side._

_"You don't want me as a role model… If you stick to me, you'll get two dads and a mom."_

_A whispered voice spoke from his left, "That means you're a harlot."_

_Mark Antony tried, but he was unable to keep a straight face. A snort preceded his roaring laughter. "If that's what the kids at your school came up with, I have to teach you new words to take back to them!"_

_"You'll do no such thing." Kotetsu approached, Louise walking alongside him, content with being led just by the comforting touch beneath her long face. Nessa remained at Mark Antony's side long enough for her mind to shift gears, and then she was plastered against the older man's front, her face buried in his abdomen as she cried. Kotetsu held her gently until she tuckered herself out._

**-x-x-**

Kotetsu smiled, absently wondering if Kaede would have behaved this way had he stuck around for her upbringing. He banished the thought—his daughter was perfect as is—and grinned at the young girl in his lap. "What is it?"

"The Bunny has a golden bird," Nessa told him, her expression serious.

Kotetsu mouthed the words to himself, trying to understand their meaning.

"Barnaby has a new partner," Axel translated, entering the tent where Kotetsu had been relaxing. "Golden Ryan, is what he's called. And his suit…"

"Looks like a bird!" Nessa spread her arms outward, flapping them in imitation of wings.

Kotetsu laughed, laying a hand atop her head. "Is that so?" He looked up at the brunet. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Maybe we should pay them a visit."

Axel looked confused, cocking his head to one side. Kotetsu actually rolled his eyes as he watched the pieces slot together and Axel's face lit up in understanding. "I'll tell Dixon! We're… we're not busy right now, so he probably won't mind."

Nessa ducked out from beneath Kotetsu's hand, staring from one man to the other, confused by their grins. "What…?"

"It means… you'll be staying with Aunty Violet until we come back to get you."

Nessa didn't pout; Violet had the best snacks and stories to tell.

**X X X**

" _Bonjour_ , Heroes!"

Barnaby chuckled softly, shaking his head. "It's been a while since you've greeted us like that."

"It's been a while since we've had a less volatile, but more interesting group since those terrorists. This time, they're looking for their well-deserved fifteen minutes of fame. One of them appears to be waiting for you on top of the Justice Tower."

Barnaby arched an eyebrow, but the questioning look went unseen, since he was literally having a conversation with his wrist.

"Suit up," Agnes ordered. The lit PDA went dark.

Barnaby knew he should have contacted Ryan—his partner would have already received a similar notification—but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Saitou was waiting for him outside in the nondescript transport vehicle, a knowing smile on his face, making the young man even more eager to reach the tower. By the time he'd gotten into his suit and to the tower, HeroTV's 'copter was already there, a spotlight guiding him to where he needed to land.

The figure spun around with a familiar awkwardness, executing a two-fingered salute. Barnaby's wide eyes were revealed as his faceplate retracted into the helmet. He couldn't tear his gaze away, letting it sweep down then back up; from the form-fitting black slacks and long-sleeved green shirt with the overlaying vest, to the black domino mask lined with a touch of white.

"Zoom in," Agnes hissed, a delighted grin splitting her face. The cameras panned from Barnaby Brooks Jr. to the masked NEXT. The scrolling news line read: _Has Wild Tiger returned?! Or is this the sick joke of a copycat?!_

Kotetsu grinned, tipping back the white and green hat he wore. "I promised I would visit, didn't I, Bunny?"

Barnaby tilted his head to the side, gracing the older man with a smile. "I was worried that you'd forgotten about us."

Kotetsu crossed his arms over his chest, leaning forward with a frown. "You're the one that's moved on. I thought you'd retired, and what's this about a Golden Ryan?"

Barnaby chuckled, placing a hand on his hip. "He should be here momentarily. Your shadow seems a bit... thick, old man."

Kotetsu grinned, and a masked figure stepped out from behind of him, wearing a wide-brimmed hat and mask to go along with his dark outfit. He smiled at Axel before turning back to the Hero. "It's just you and me, Bunny. The Sheriff will be dealing with your Golden Bird."

A laugh bubbled out from Barnaby's chest and he couldn't remember when he'd laughed so freely. "I'm going to enjoy this." With a tilt of his head, he was hidden behind the faceplate of his helmet. He contacted Ryan, telling him not to use his abilities before or upon arrival. _"Why would I damage our Tower?!"_ was laughed at him in reply. Barnaby shook his head, focusing on Kotetsu once again. "Ready, old man?"

Axel stepped away, keeping a watchful eye on the sky. "Don't have _too_ much fun," he warned.

Kotetsu grinned, placing a hand atop his hat. "Can't make any promises." He faced his former partner. "Let's go, Barnaby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really trying to keep relationships to a minimum this time, but Antonio and Keith had to get on in the end; I started getting twitchy to write them. I really liked writing Ivan, and it might've seemed like he and Keith were "together", but they're both just puppies~
> 
> I wanted to keep the top and bottom pieces as two separate epilogues, but I just squashed them together.  
> Fade to black! I'm out! Deuces! I apologize for splitting up Taiga and Bani, but I put them back together… kind of. Don't hate me *runs away*


End file.
